Time and What's Left of It
by TheDodoBird
Summary: A series of one-shots done via request to fill in the time gap that occurs mainly in Chapter 17 but also other moments throughout my other story 'Miss Trinket and a Mr. Abernathy.' **Prompt requests are now closed for this particular set as I've moved past this time frame now - but I may do something similar in the future for later on!**
1. Hyacinth Retires

_**Prompt:**_

_**SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast - I would love a short chapter or one-shot of Hyacinth finding out about what's really on Effie's mind**_

* * *

Effie knocked on the door to Hyacinth's office. The now blue woman was finishing up packing away picture frames and knickknacks that she had accumulated over the years. She moved slowly, but purposefully - her mind elsewhere.

Effie knocked again. Hyacinth looked up.

"Effie," she smiled. "Come in. Shut the door."

Effie walked into the office and gently closed the door behind her. "Do you need any help?"

"No - this is the last of it."

"It's so strange … I still can't wrap my head around the fact you're retiring."

"One does get old - no matter how much you try not to. Anyway, it won't be as if you won't see me. We'll do our lunches, as usual."

"Yes. Obviously. But it was nice having you here. You were the only person I could talk to for a while."

Hyacinth had gone back to wrapping a china dog in newspaper, but looked up when Effie said this.

"There's someone else?"

"Hm?"

"You said I was the only person for a while. That implies -"

"I haven't replaced you!" Effie laughed, trying to cover her steps.

Hyacinth put down the dog and walked to Effie. "I'm going to say something, Effie, and … and I very much doubt that you'll want to have lunch with me anymore after I do."

"Hyacinth -"

"It's the last thing I'll tell you about being an escort - because it's … well, it's the last thing you'll ever need to know. You don't retire. Have you ever met a retired escort?"

Effie thought for a moment … no … no she hadn't. Why had -

"I don't -"

"You leave the job because you're tired," Hyacinth explained. "You're tired and old and you find yourself sitting alone in an empty house without distractions because nothing can distract you now. You have all the time in the world to think about what you did with your life. And it destroys you."

"But -"

"It's a waiting game. One day you'll see me at lunch and then … I imagine in the not very distant future, I won't show up one day. And you'll hear I've gone in my sleep. Peacefully. From old age. But know that isn't how we go, Effie. You think you can't do it, but you'll find after a certain point that you can. And that you have to or they'll do it for you. Because they won't want you to talk. To even hint at what you know and think. I'll be watched the moment I step out of this building until the moment I take my last breath. And I'll know it. And I'll feel it."

Effie felt tears sting her eyes. "I'll have no one," she whispered. "I'll have no one here … oh, god, Hyacinth I hate it! I'm just miserable and I can't find joy in anything anymore - nothing. And now you … you're telling me this is the end! That no matter what, this is how my life will end up? Marry Aulus, you said - thank god I didn't! Distraction - distraction - but it isn't enough!"

"Effie -"

"No, Hyacinth … no. Why is it every time we speak, you can tell me the truth and I only have to lie more? You can tell me all about … taking your own god damned life but I have to stand here and … lie. Over and over. I've been lying for years, burying things - and you … you practically knew, didn't you? Was it some sort of fun? Was I just part of the distraction?"

Hyacinth was quiet. "Had I known you were this miserable -"

"I put on a good show, don't I?"

"Better than most. Yes."

"Well, I have you to thank for that. And I suppose you'll tell me now how I'm going to die?" Effie choked on her words, shocked she had said them. "Oh … oh god, I am … I am so sorry …"

Hyacinth gently put her arms around Effie, ushering her into a hug as she began to sob.

"No … no, it's all right. It's better you let it out. Better we parted without the lies." Hyacinth let go of her and brought the wrapped china dog over. "Here. Take it."

"Hyacinth -"

"You know I won't need it. Take it as … an apology. As a reminder, too. I don't know of what … but still."

Effie took the dog - her hands were shaking.

"I kissed him," she said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Haymitch," Effie said. "A few years ago. We were drunk and -"

"Effie, you don't need to tell me everything -"

"But …" Effie shook her head, running her thumb over the cool china in her fingers. "I don't know why I mentioned it now."

"Because you have a very large crush on Haymitch Abernathy - and I'd say you were blushing now, if not for the powder on your cheeks. Don't worry. That was a guess. A good one. But no one's the wiser. I've been around far longer than most of them by now. And don't worry that isn't a lie. I don't think I have time to lie to you anymore anyway. To everyone else, you two despise each other … you may want to keep that up, you know. Not just for the obvious reasons. There's always the sympathy sponsor to be had."

Hyacinth lifted the box from her chair and walked over to Effie. She kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand.

"I can't tell you everything will be fine because you know it won't be. And I can't tell you everything will get better because you know that it can't. But right now … this moment … we're parting as friends. Everything on the table. We can keep that, at least."


	2. Haymitch and the Kiss

**_Prompt:_**

**_PeetaGrl38 - Haymich's POV of the drunken kiss_**

**_(note: I hope third-person limited is okay!)_**

* * *

Haymitch still didn't know what to make of Effie's sudden outburst. The drink seemed to ease the tension between them, the silence wasn't as painful as it once was. What did he mean painful, anyway? He'd give anything for her to shut up usually …

God, she can knock 'em back, he thought when she reached for the bottle to refill her glass not long after he had rejoined her at the table.

"Is this getting along?" Effie asked him.

He hadn't realized he had been watching her the whole time. Staring at her, studying her as he if had never met her before as she stared into her glass.

He blinked and cleared his throat.

"It's the closest we're going to get to it, sweetheart," he said, running a hand through his hair. But still watching her.

She was drunk now. He could tell by the way her fingers tapped the sides of the glass, by the way her eyes seemed unable to focus. He was a little surprised she didn't protest when he reached out and took her glass away. It just slipped from her grip, her hand still in midair.

"Time to go," he said.

"No. We'll sit for a little longer." The hand fell to her lap.

He was transfixed. "What's the point of it?" And he was drunk.

"There's no point," she said. Her Capitol accent was thicker he noticed the most she drank. "I just know that when I do get up it means that it starts again. It all starts over. Because this is always how it ends."

He couldn't tell her she was right. He didn't want to agree. For some reason - Haymitch couldn't bring himself to tell her that yeah, this was how it always ended and how it always started even though she knew. Miserable. Drunk. Trying to forget.

So he filled her glass again and passed it to her.

Her hand was pale - slender - graceful. There was just something about her thin fingers that made Haymitch unable to look away.

How drunk was he?

How delicate was she?

What was he even thinking?

Finally, she interrupted his thoughts. "What do you do when you go back?" she asked. "What do you say to them?"

"Nothing." And that was the truth. No one even bothered meeting him at the station. He just would stumble back to Victors' Village - usually hungover, usually still drunk, too. No - always hungover, always drunk. "They don't expect me to," he continued. "I go home."

"To an empty house …"

"Better than being here."

He expected her to be offended - though he didn't mean it that way. But her face showed no sign that she was.

"Here you can forget," she said. "And it doesn't take a drink. It's … a new style … a new trend … a fiancé. You're suppose to get caught up in -"

"Stupidity," Haymitch interrupted.

And it was. It was all stupid. And she knew it.

But her silence worried him - had he offended her this time? When did he suddenly care if he did?

"I know you don't respect me. I know I disgust you and I even disgust myself -"

Haymitch found himself speaking before he could think, "You don't …" He paused. She didn't. "… disgust me," he finished. He was quick to take a swig of his drink.

He knew he'd have to explain himself. This wasn't Effie seeking his sympathy. This was Effie telling the truth as she saw it. And in his state of mind … he wasn't going to let her think that way. That she disgusted him.

"I do. I should," she said. "I was just like them before I got this job. And I know this whole place disgusts you."

"Yes it does, but …" Haymitch took a another swig. "You don't. Nah. Not any more at least. Granted, sweetheart, you look like a clown, but I think somewhere underneath that wig and make up is some sort of human being. You don't disgust me - you're just a product."

"I don't know if that's an insult or not …"

She was certainly getting used to him, Haymitch thought. "Take it how you want."

He watched as she took another sip then set her glass aside. She was looking at him now. Her eye color wasn't natural - no. No one's eyes could be that blue? Violet? He wondered what her eyes actually looked like … what her face actually looked like … her hair … her smile … her lips were -

"Do you remember," Effie began, once again pulling Haymitch out of his own head, "I told you I watched the Games? The year you won? I re-watched them the other year - remember?" Her speech was starting to become harder to understand. "I told you this. I'm sure. Yes, I did. And I thought … I don't know what I thought anymore …"

"How young I looked?"

She laughed. He … liked her laugh. "Yes. There was that," she said. "You know you were very handsome."

God damnit, stop watching her lips. Pick on her. Make her angry. Embarrass her. "Now there's an insult."

"I thought it would be a compliment."

"You think I'm still handsome now, then?"

"That's …" If Haymitch could see her cheeks through the caked on makeup, he'd see her blushing. But just by the way her eyes fluttered and her thoughts jumbled, he could knew. "I didn't …"

He started to laugh. This was a mess, he thought. He had let Effie get drunk. He had let himself … stare at her. Get close to her. It's the last thing they needed. Getting along was fine - but they were adults. And Haymitch knew that two drunken adults in their situation … stress and death and … well, he knew how it could end.

Not that it ever did with the previous escort, thankfully. But Effie was … anyway.

He got out of his chair. He needed to get her to bed - her bed. Not his. He'd at least try to be responsible. He couldn't imagine what he'd wake up to if he let things run their course. "You've had enough," he said. "You need to get some rest. Come on."

Haymitch gave her his hand. When she took it, he found her grip lighter than he had expected. Then again, nothing that night was really expected - like when she then tripped and landed against his chest.

He didn't curse because his alcohol spilt. He cursed because she was now pressed against him - making him uncomfortable. He tried laughing it off, but be couldn't help himself. He let his arm slip around her waist. She was so tiny - so fragile - but so warm. He wanted to pull her even closer.

"I wondered how you walked in those things," he joked.

"They're … they're this seasons -"

"Are they?"

"This season's new … new …"

She was kissing him. Her arms had wrapped around his neck and her lips were pressed to his.

Fuck the drink in his hand. Haymitch let it drop and pulled her body to him just as he had wanted to do moments before. He returned the kiss - hard, deep.

What the hell was he doing?

He didn't care. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted -

How they broke apart, Haymitch never knew. Maybe it was the realization that what they had done was just … it wasn't right. It wasn't acceptable. They could get in trouble. Haymitch didn't care - but he knew Effie did.

He watched her leave the room - his eyes taking in the last sight of her before she disappeared. He knew he wouldn't see her again for another year.

And he wouldn't kiss her again … probably ever.

But god, he wouldn't be against it.

Wait - no. He would. Wouldn't he?

"Another drink …" he muttered to himself, filling his glass.


	3. The Locked Door

_**Prompt:**_

_**DangerousD - Haymitch sees Effie with no make up**_

_**(note: there's actually a plot point later in the full fic when he first sees her - so I compromised ... :-) )**_

* * *

"Let me in … come on!"

Effie had locked the door to her bedroom in the penthouse. She had learned the hard way a few years back that an unlocked door could lead to a drunken Haymitch puking on your carpet when you're out trying to find him.

Now, she kept the door locked - especially when she was inside.

"Effie …" he groaned, fists pounding on the wood.

Effie sighed and finally walked to the door - but didn't open it. She had already changed into her nightgown, she had already taken off her makeup, her wig - everything that made her Effie Trinket, Capitol escort.

And even though Haymitch knew the other Effie - the Effie she was now - she had never let him see. It was a subconscious move at first but with him still hammering at the door, she realized that she was too embarrassed.

"You're drunk," she said, loud enough so he could hear. "What do you need?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you knocking … well, hammering practically? What if I had been sleeping?"

"You weren't. And I wouldn't care if you were."

True enough, thought Effie.

"I just wanted … wanted …" his words were slurring.

Effie jumped back when something thudded against the door. Haymitch must have fallen against it, she could hear his back sliding down it now as his legs gave out.

"No idea what I wanted anymore. Let me in anyway," he said.

Effie was twisting a lock of her strawberry hair in her fingers.

"Effie!" he called out.

"Haymitch, no! I'm not … decent."

"Decent? What? Are you naked or something? Sweetheart, I don't mind -"

"No - I mean -"

"Oh - you're not all dolled up is what you mean. Are you that ugly, Trinket?"

"Shut up." Effie sat on the floor and leaned her own back against it. "I don't need to give you more things to make fun of me for."

"Like what? I'd imagine that whatever you look like normally couldn't be as bad as that orange freak show you were dressed as today. And I'd probably be in too much shock actually seeing your god damn face."

"You'd find something."

Haymitch was quiet. Effie pulled her knees up under her chin. "Still there?" she asked.

"Yep." She heard the sound of liquid tossing around in a bottle. He was still drinking. "What color's you hair?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Are you that vain?" Haymitch laughed - he was teasing. "Come on - if you aren't letting me see it -"

"Use your imagination."

"That's askin' for it, princess."

"What color do you think it is, Haymitch?" Effie asked. She was alone in her room - and she could grin as widely as she wanted.

"Do they dye it here? Is that … normal here? Why am I asking? Probably is. I dunno. Knowing you … some obnoxious pink, I'd say."

Effie giggled, but quickly covered her mouth. "I haven't dyed my hair."

"Color me shocked - pun intended."

"I didn't know drunks could make puns."

"It's how to make the best ones - drunk as a skunk." She heard the liquid slosh again. "Really not gonna let me see you?"

"I don't want you to vomit on my carpet."

"I vomit on a lot of things, if you ever noticed. And the carpet happened once, Eff. At least - your carpet. And you said you didn't hold grudges."

"When did I say that?"

"God knows. But I remember it - in your voice - distinctive. You said it."

"Even if I did, the door's staying locked."

"I'll sleep outside - don't tempt me. I don't mind being a complete embarrassment. In fact, when it comes to embarrassing you, I make it my job."

"Of course you do - the only job you're competent at. If you're determined to embarrass me, then go ahead. Sleep outside the door. Be my guest."

He mimicked her Capitol accent through the door: "Be my guest!"

"And when you wake up with a cramp in your neck, I don't want to hear you complain."

"You'll hear it anyways."

Effie smiled, shaking her head. "I need to go to bed, Haymitch."

"What's stopping you?"

Effie didn't want to leave the door - that's what was stopping her. She didn't want to leave one of the little bubbles they had created, removed from the reality around them.

"Nothing," Effie answered. "Goodnight, Haymitch."

But Effie didn't leave the door. Silently, she moved so she could lean her side against it comfortably for the rest of the night. For some reason that Effie didn't want to think about - she felt safe.

She heard him laugh. "Bet you're a redhead."

Close enough.


	4. You Like It

**_Prompt:_**

**_flight-is-essencial - "not to mention his wandering hands, especially if he was drunk." we need a one-shot about this!  
_**

* * *

It was hard denying that since their drunken kiss that things had changed between Effie and Haymitch. Not in a noticeable way - no, Haymitch was as sarcastic as ever and Effie the constant butt of his jokes. Effie grew more prim and more proper each year.

But there was a change.

It was … a closeness. Beyond understanding - that, they had established. This was physical. This was touch. They didn't dance around each other, avoiding evening the grazing of fingertips any longer like shy teenagers afraid of germs. No. They were … comfortable. Comfortable with each other.

Thought it was just one other thing neither would acknowledge or admit to.

"Haymitch!" Effie's voice hissed in a whisper when she felt his hand gliding across her bottom as he passed her at the buffet table set out of the escorts and mentors while their tributes prepared to be presented to the Capitol.

"You like it," he mumbled - adding a pinch.

"You smell like alcohol," she said.

"And you stink of the Capitol - but you don't hear me complainin'."

"Really? Or is it you don't hear yourself?"

"Ah - shut up, Trinket. I'm eating."

"Why bother? You'll just be puking it up later."

Haymitch shrugged. "Likely," he said. He then slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her obnoxiously close. "But you'll be there to wipe my face and put me to bed and tuck me in because you want me to look good for sponsors … so I'm not going to worry about that. And look - they have strawberries."

Effie pushed him away and went to try and mingle with the other escorts - hoping to make excuses if anyone had seen Haymitch's behavior.

It wasn't always some argument. Effie didn't usually care about Haymitch's roaming hands, but she did in public. She did when it came to appearance. Alone, though, was always a different matter.

"You're unusually quiet," Haymitch said. There was a drink in one hand. The other rested on Effie's thigh as they sat together on the sofa - once in a while he moved it up and down absentmindedly, but now it was still.

"Just thinking …" Effie said, her mind not on the screen in front of them but the schedule on her clipboard. "The stylists are going to be here soon enough."

"According to your schedule?" His fingers began to tap.

"Mhm."

"You have terrible writing."

"No, you just have terrible eyesight. Or you're just very drunk. Or, really, both. When was the last time someone checked your eyes?"

"When was the last time I ended up with the medics?"

"Last - no - two years ago," Effie said without missing a beat.

"Fuck you …"

Effie laughed to herself and went on marking up whatever it was she had been doing before.

"Lemme see," Haymitch said, pulling the clipboard away from her and holding it up to his face - squinting to make out the small, sharp handwriting.

"Haymitch …" Effie groaned and grabbed it back, letting her body stay where it was, resting slightly against his shoulder. "You know - you could benefit from a schedule."

Haymitch just chuckled and put an arm over the back of the sofa - well, around Effie, really, but he wouldn't describe it like that.

Effie ignored him when she felt his fingers tapping against her neck - he was trying to annoy her. He tapped, then stroked, then finally reached up and pinched her cheek. Effie hit him in the gut with her clipboard and left the room as he just laughed away. "I need to get ready," she said.

"Ready? You look fine!"

"Again - Haymitch - your eyesight. You need it checked. Maybe then you wouldn't feel the need - in public - to touch me in … rude places."

He was still laughing. "Can't help it I've got wandering hands when I've had a few and you've got a body."

"Everyone has a body - would you grab President Snow's ass?"

"Given the chance?"

"If I hadn't already I'd hit you -"

"But you're laughing now."

And she was.

"In your words, Haymitch, fuck you."

"And - to use my words, too - you like it."


	5. Soap

_**Prompt:**_

_**DistantDreamer07 - I'm sure Haymitch may have dreamed about Effie once in a while.  
Could there be a one-shot about that?**_

* * *

Never roses … no.

Effie always smelt like soap. He didn't know what it meant, but Haymitch always knew when she was around. It was the soap.

"Maybe if you bathed, you wouldn't notice a difference."

She never said this - but Haymitch imagined she probably would if he ever said anything.

But what was he going to say? Soap reminds me of you?

Rolling over in bed, he heard the empty bottle of brandy fall to the ground and roll over the uneven wooden floors that had warped over time from lack of care.

It was a good bottle of brandy.

Effie had good taste.

She must have appreciated the stupid cat.

Half-conscious, he could hear her voice in his head going on and on about bottles of water and that stupid trident. The trident. Fuck all …

"You shouldn't drink a whole bottle."

"You're not really here, shut up."

"You wish I was though."

He didn't open his eyes. He felt a presence leaning over him - but he didn't grip his knife. He didn't feel breath on his neck - he didn't feel the mattress groaning under extra weight. She wasn't really there.

But he could feel her.

"No. I really don't."

"Mhm."

He mimicked her. "Mhm." He yawned. "Ever find out about the damned trident?"

"I told you."

"Did you?"

"No - maybe not. It was some Capitol woman. Convinced her husband. Marriage problems. See - personal drama does come in handy."

Haymitch laughed. "Ever the optimist."

"Ever the drunk."

Her words stung him - he didn't know why. He never cared being called a drunk or an alcoholic before. Maybe it was because he knew she really wasn't there. That it was a dream. And he was alone in his house in District Twelve.

Alone …

"Not really."

"Hm?" Haymitch's thoughts had begun to stray - but Effie was still there inside of them.

"Alone. For most of the year I guess we are … but there's always those two weeks … terrible maybe. Horrible weeks. But at least … at least then we aren't alone. You have to find some good in the bad."

"And you're the good?"

"For now."

"For now? Why - quittin' on me, princess?"

"Oh, you'd quit on me before I'd quit on you, Haymitch. You know that. You'd have to know that since this is in your head, wouldn't you?"

"Even in my head, you're pointing out when I'm wrong. You're still annoying …"

"At least I'm better than the escort before. Vile woman."

"Shit."

"Putting it bluntly. What did she say to you that one time? Oh - yes.' I took this job because it will advance my career and if it means climbing on the bodies of dead children, why not? There's a purse I saw in the window and I need a decent paycheck.'" Effie's voice paused. "I don't think you ought to ever tell me that. I mean, the real Effie. Not this alcohol induced dream voice."

"Wasn't planning to. She doesn't need to know - or she doesn't need to hear it from me, if she finds out. You find out. However it goes."

"You're protective of her … me."

It was at this point Haymitch did grip his knife. "No," he said.

"It isn't a weakness."

"I don't care."

"You do. Now. You didn't before. But someone who didn't care wouldn't use a good chunk of their allowance to send someone else a kitten, would they?"

"I need her to be sane."

"You want me to be as happy as I can be - as impossible as it is. You care. And it scares you … I can see the knife in your hand."

Haymitch didn't let it go.

"I could be your friend."

"I don't need a friend."

"No - why would you?" Effie's voice laughed a little. "Did you ever think I may care about you, too?"

"The kiss?"

"Not in a romantic way - in a human way. You're all I have, if you think about it. And I've said it before."

"No you haven't."

"Maybe not. But you know it. You're all I have and I'm all you have now, too. Maybe -"

"Maybe nothing. Leave me alone."

Haymitch rolled again in his sleep - the knife still gripped in his hand.

"Did you ever think your actions could put me in danger? You get to leave at the end of the day - I don't."

"The Capitol wouldn't -"

"Touch me? Because I'm a citizen? How little do you know, Haymitch?"

"And what would they do to someone like you?"

But there was no answer.

Haymitch repeated the question to silence.

He felt sweat build upon his brow, his body tense - something in him stirring. Suddenly, he sat straight up in bed, the knife held in defense.

But the room was empty.

It had never smelled of soap.

The sun was coming through the blinds - hurting his head and hitting the empty bottle of brandy were it reflected just the hint of a rainbow onto the wall.

Haymitch dropped the knife.

Effie hadn't been in trouble.

Why did he think that?


	6. A Long Night

_**Prompt:**_

_**fandomity - I read the chapter about Effie's friend finding out about the kiss, and I think it would be funny if Aulus(her old boyfriend dude) found out about the kiss also.**_

_**(note: really had to compromise on this - only because there is a plot point later on that sort of addresses the prompt - so I thought I'd give a little more insight into what Aulus has been up to ... and his obvious hate of Haymitch still ... hopefully it's all right!)**_

* * *

"A promotion?"

"Not quite. A different division, that's all."

"It seems everyone's getting good news today," Aulus said with a laugh. "I heard Seneca Crane was made head Gamemaker."

"You are intelligent enough then to understand your new division, then?"

"I think so."

* * *

"I'm surprised you agreed to meet."

"Oh, it's only dinner." Effie was pushing around the food on her plate, though. She wasn't very hungry. The thought of Aulus made her lose her appetite. Actually being with him, speaking to him, made her want to be sick - but she sat with a smile and spoke as though she was enjoying herself. "Besides, a little bird told me you have a new job."

"Opal, I imagine, was that bird."

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I do. And I'm quite happy with it."

"That's wonderful."

Aulus nodded and began to cut into his steak. "And how have you been? Besides reaping the benefit from my … misjudgment. I imagine that's where the bottle of water came from a few years back?"

"Mm. Well, it was an angle to play."

"I understand."

"But since - it's been difficult. Rewarding, though. Each year I try to do better."

"Do you ever think you'll get that trident?"

Effie forced a laugh. "You never know."

Aulus laughed with her. "You must have thought the news about Seneca Crane was a blessing then."

"Why?"

"Because I know you two have known each other for a while. Grew up together. We were engaged, Effie - I do know about you."

"I know that," Effie said. "I know. It was just something I probably mentioned in passing. But - no - I'd hate to think that Seneca would show favoritism. And he's agreed."

"You've already spoken to him?"

"We've gone to dinner, yes."

"Well, men are wining and dining you every night, aren't they?"

Effie knew what he was implying.

"It was to catch up on old times. And he had to leave early. He was called away."

"No special man then? Or a few?"

"No. None." Effie was not going to let him have the upper hand. "I find I actually work better alone."

"You don't work alone though - you have that wonderful drunk, don't you?"

"He has a name."

"Does it matter?"

"When you work with him, yes. I find it helps to be polite."

"There's polite and then there's -"

"Aulus, I thought we were just having dinner to catch up? I didn't know that you were going to … well, be your usual self. I thought maybe a civilized conversation would be possible -"

"And who says we aren't being civilized? I haven't vomited on anything, have I?"

"Haymitch -"

"The drunk?"

"Yes. The drunk," Effie said, folding her napkin and placing it on the table. "Haymitch Abernathy. The drunk. He has better manners than you." She pushed herself out of her chair and, grabbing her purse, left the restaurant.

Aulus slapped down his own napkin.

It was one thing finding out if Effie Trinket was having the rumored affair with Seneca Crane.

It was another to have her insult him - to have her claim that a drunk was a better man than him - to take Haymitch Abernathy's side.

* * *

"So there's no relationship with Crane, then?"

"No," Aulus said, sitting across the desk from his new employer - someone who worked in the Games, someone who kept their eyes on the escorts without their knowledge.

"Surprising but it saves us trouble. No need to have her phone bugged then, hm?"

Aulus shook his head. "No."

"You're quiet. Dinner didn't go well?"

"We don't quite get along."

"Which must make your job all the more fun."

"There isn't anything on her."

"Oh - just wait. Escorts always have their little secrets. And Effie Trinket's are yours to find out. And report. To me. Does it make you feel more like a man again?"

Aulus didn't respond at first. He let the insult sit. But then he said, "I think she's friends with Abernathy."

"A feat that few can lay claim to. Nothing to worry about. She's doing her job. I'll recommend you not try another dinner with her. It seems the least affective way of getting necessary information if needed."

* * *

"Why are you even calling me?"

"I don't know," Effie said into the receiver.

"It's bad enough I hear you -"

"Haymitch - I had a terrible evening. That's all. I didn't … I didn't have anyone else to talk to." Effie let Whiskey climb into her lap and settle against her plush robe. "And I'm drunk … I've already vomited."

"So you called the only other drunk you know -"

"I'm not a drunk -"

"Oh calm down … what about your … what's her face … the other escort?"

"Hyacinth? She's … retired. I told you that."

"Did you?"

Effie shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "I don't know why I called you."

"Neither do I, princess. Pour yourself another drink. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."


	7. Children

_**This wasn't prompted by anyone - I thought the last chapter of my fic came up short and didn't want to shortchange you guys so I thought I'd give you a strange little Hayffie moment for this one-shot series.**_

* * *

It had been a late evening. Haymitch had gone out drinking - who knows where. Effie had stayed in as usual, watching the screen until she fell asleep on the sofa. They had one tribute left - he was hanging by a thread, but still alive.

She was startled awake when she heard the door.

"Dead yet?"

Effie yawned. "No - do you have to say it like that?" She pulled the throw from the sofa closer to her chin.

"I'm drunk."

"Obviously …"

Haymitch stumbled over to the sofa and flopped down with his bottle of whiskey.

"Should I ask about sponsors?"

Haymitch only passed her the bottle. Effie sighed and took a sip - pulling a face. "What is that?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Thought it was whiskey."

"It's terrible."

"This time of day I can't tell." He put his feet up on the side of the sofa and his head in Effie's lap. He reached for the bottle but Effie held it away.

"It's foul. God knows what it is."

"Give it here."

"No." Effie put it on the end table.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I wasn't until you came in. You could actually try and be a little quieter," Effie said, resting her head against her hand.

"Didn't know you were sleeping on the sofa, did I?" He reached up and tried to tap her nose, but missed. She laughed a little.

"Would you have cared?"

"Probably. It would've saved you harping at me."

"I'm not 'harping' at you. I'm too tired."

Haymitch smiled. "Thankfully. Why bother trying to stay up? They're all sleeping on screen, aren't they?"

"Yes … but I've woken up to the sound of a canon before and it isn't pleasant."

"I don't think you'll have that much longer to wait - and don't ask 'why did I say it like that' - it's the truth. You know it."

Effie could feel the tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly before he could see.

"I don't understand how you can be so … unattached."

"Practice."

"I've tried, though. I've tried - but they're children, Haymitch. I can't just … remove myself."

"Then drink."

"I'm not you." Effie pushed his hand away when he tried again to hit her nose. "Don't you ever think of the parents, either? What it must be -"

"Eff - don't go into it. You'll get yourself even more upset than you already are."

"I'm not."

"You're crying."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying."

Effie wiped her eyes again. "I never want child. Never."

"Why not? They'd never go into the Games, would they?"

"They'd have to watch. And they'd have to enjoy them. I couldn't bear that. I couldn't … I couldn't."

"Well - if you don't mind my saying, sweetheart, I don't think you have anything to worry about unless you have a new boyfriend you've neglected to complain to me about."

Effie had to laugh a little. "No. Thankfully. I'm too busy taking care of you."

Haymitch smiled - but she couldn't see.

"I did think I was pregnant once," Effie said suddenly - causing Haymitch to ask for the bottle of liquor again. "No - I told you. It's disgusting … and you're already drunk."

"You were pregnant?"

"Thought. But I wasn't."

"Well thank god for that."

"Could you imagine though …"

"No. And I'd like not to," said Haymitch. "Why don't we just sit quietly and wait for the canon."

But Effie wasn't listening. "God … could you imagine your children? They'd come out liquor bottles …"

"Now you're beginning to make me think you're drunk … or overtired. Sweetheart, be quiet. Close your eyes. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"You never wanted children?"

"What sort of a question is that? Of course not. Never." There was a strange tone to his voice - one that made Effie sorry for asking the question. "Besides - too busy letting you take care of me."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. He didn't let go, though, he kept her hand - their fingers laced together, against his chest. She could feel the beating of his heart. Effie bit her lip and looked away - looked at the screen that was panning around the arena at night.

"Are you sleeping out here too, then?" she asked.

"Dunno. I'm going to wait for you to fall asleep then probably grab that bottle. It'll be … a surprise where I end up."

Effie sighed. She forced herself to stay awake for the rest of the night - her hand in his, still resting on his chest as he slept instead.


	8. Relieved

**_Prompt:_**

**_DangerousD - I'd like to see the pregnant thing alaborated on though_**

* * *

Effie gently put the receiver down and took a breath.

"You look relieved."

Hyacinth startled Effie. "Yes," Effie said, trying to remember that she was still in her office, still sitting at her desk. "Yes, I am."

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"No - no, it's fine."

"Want to share?"

"Oh - no. It wasn't really anything. Just the painters coming in to redo the kitchen. That's all. I thought there'd be trouble with the day."

Hyacinth nodded - know Effie was lying, but knowing better than to push. She made her excuses and went back to her own office.

Effie looked out the window. It was a nice day - a bright day. And before she knew it, she was grabbing her bag.

She needed fresh air.

Pregnant, she thought.

She could have been pregnant.

Crossing her arms tight as she came into the sun, Effie made her way into one of the busier pedestrian areas of the Capitol. It was only fitting that the escort offices were near the crowds.

A child …

Effie tried to shake off the fear she had been living with for weeks now. She bought herself a cool drink - something with a small kick, not unusual for the casual stroll - and found a spot on an empty bench to sit down and watch the people pass.

Thank god …

She sipped her drink.

She wanted to feel the relief - but her mind was still racing and her nerves were still tense. That was the job, after all.

Not being pregnant was simply just one less thing she had to worry about.

Thank god …

Glancing at her watch, she knew she would be meeting Aulus soon for an early dinner. He was going out with his work friends later in the evening and Effie would have the night free. She was thankful for that.

But she still had to make it through dinner.

She took another sip.

She wasn't pregnant. The doctor confirmed it. He said that with her job, being tense all the time could cause changes to the body. She had a right to be worried, but at least she had taken the usual protective steps. Birth control. Condoms. She had been careful to almost the point of obsession.

She knew accidents could happen though - even to the most organized of people.

But there wasn't an accident in the end …

There wasn't some fluke or mistake - and she felt so grateful.

The cool drink was finally allowing her body to feel some relief - to recognize that it was over. There was nothing to worry about.

There would not be a baby.

She would not be a mother.

More importantly - Aulus would not be a father.

* * *

"I didn't really mean dinner, Effie dear," Aulus said, snaking his arm around Effie's waist when he came to her door that evening to fetch her. He stepped inside her apartment but Effie moved out of his grasp.

"I was hungry."

"I am hungry." He took another step towards her.

Effie shook her head. "No. I … I'm not in the mood."

Aulus looked at her strangely. "Usually -"

"I'm just not," Effie said before he could insult her. "Listen, if that's the only reason you came then you better just go."

"Are you being quite serious, Effie?"

"Very. Yes. If you only came here for sex then I'm actually rather insulted. I thought I meant more -"

"You do! Baby -"

"Don't call me that."

Aulus held up his hands in mock defeat. "Fine. I'll go. Can I at least see you tomorrow?"

"I have a lunch date with Opal but I could meet you for coffee."

"No dinner?"

Effie shook her head. "I have work."

"Right." Aulus left through the door but turned before he was gone completely. "Sometimes you can be difficult, you know that, Effie?"

"You tell me all the time," she said with a false smile.

She shut the door. They may have been engaged. Effie may have had bridal magazines on her coffee table, swatches of fabric strewn about her front room. But even she knew Aulus was becoming more distant - just as she was. It was as if they both knew this was for show - he wanted an escort and she wanted a distraction.

They barely tolerated each other.

Effie would later think back to this day though - did he go and buy the victor she found him with then? Was it because she had said no? Because she had turned him away?

Because they never had sex again after that day?

* * *

Effie ordered take out. She sat on the sofa with Peacock near her feet. She flicked through her television - there was nothing on, nothing to dull the senses. Finally, she looked down at Peacock and said, "I'm never going to have children. I never want to have children." She buried her face in her hands. "I'd never be able to bring a child to into this life …"

The phone rang.

Effie answered. "What? Oh … oh, is he all right? Good … good … and - oh. Is he - oh, sleeping? Yes. Right. Thank you. Thank you for calling."

Haymitch had taken a fall on the ice in District Twelve. He had broken his leg and was on the mend - but the medics who tended to him needed to call Effie. She was his only other contact.

She paused.

Effie picked up the phone again and had herself patched through, back to the medics who had called her from Twelve.

"I know you said he was sleeping," she said to the Healer, who they had put her on the phone with. "I just … I wanted to just make sure he really was all right."

"Just a slip and fall from drinking, that's all, Miss Trinket. I'll let him know you were concerned."

"No - no, don't. That's probably the last thing he needs to hear." Effie thanked her for her time and hung up.

It was possibly that moment that Effie fully realized that the only person she truly had in her life was a drunkard from District Twelve.

And it made her feel … relieved.


	9. Bull and Bear

_**Prompt:**_

_**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 - I'd like to see Haymitch getting really upset over something (sorry for  
vagueness XD) then probably getting really drunk, and see what Effie would do  
about it!**_

_**(note: Not horrible idea at all!)**_

* * *

It was the sound she always hated to hear.

A door slamming.

Usually, when Haymitch came in after drinking into the early hours, he stumbled through the door and had learned that - even if completely gone - all he needed to do was shut the door softly and no one would be the wiser.

If he slammed it though …

Effie was quick to put on a light coat of makeup and pin a wig on - just for appearances. She wrapped her robe around her nightgown and hurried out into the sitting room where Haymitch was like a bull in a china shop. A bull with a bottle of a blue colored brandy clutched in his hand by its neck.

"What's happened?" Effie asked, stifling a yawn.

"What's happened?" Haymitch repeated - louder. "What's happened!" He was already shouting.

"Yes," Effie said, keeping her own voice steady. "What's happened?" She took a step forward and tried to reach for the bottle without him seeing - but he was quick and pulled away.

"Don't you dare," he said.

Effie knew how to handle herself when Haymitch was drunk. She knew how to handle him. This, of course, didn't mean he could scare her sometimes.

And he was beginning to scare her now.

The way he had pulled away the bottle - the way he had spoken to her - Effie knew tonight was not going to be an easy night.

There was one thing she'd never do that - and that was call for help. If anyone was going to deal with Haymitch in this condition - it was her.

"Where'd you go then?"

"Where you think, Trinket?"

"Right, then. What made you so angry that you felt the need to slam the door and - oh - apparently break the vase over there?"

"These … these … people!" he spat. "You … people!"

"If you're going to insult me - I'll leave you to yourself and you can end up with the medics with something broken or some artery cut with all the glass you've already broken." Effie had started to try and gather up what glass was on the carpet from the large broken vase.

"Leave it …" Haymitch said. "Leave it!"

"Be quiet!" Effie snapped.

"No! No! I'm sick of you Capitol idiots telling me -"

"Yes, I know Haymitch."

"You're not listening!"

"I am! And believe me - I'll be the only one who will!"

"You're not!"

Effie let out a small scream when Haymitch grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. Seeming to realize what he had done, he released her and stumbled back.

"I didn't mean -"

"It's fine," Effie said, though her voice was shaking. "It's all right."

"No …" The bottle fell from his hand as he staggered back over to Effie. She went to move away, but he was larger and faster - even drunk. He managed to pull her into his arms as if she was no heavier than a rag doll. "I didn't mean it … I didn't mean it …"

Effie bit her lip and let him hold her, burying his face in her shoulder. She gently rubbed his back that was hunched over so he could reach her tiny frame.

"Hearing them …" he muttered. "Just … seeing how they act … and how they … laugh and …"

Effie felt his lips press against her neck - not in some passionate way, but in a strange, almost sad way. She leaned her head against his.

"I can't understand … not completely," Effie said gently. "I know I can't."

"You ain't one of 'em … I didn't mean it …"

"I know." Effie stroked his hair. "I know." He felt like a bear in her arms.

"I'm gonna be sick …"

Quickly, Effie managed to get him to the bathroom in his room - first holding back his hair then wetting a cloth to clean his face.

"You know …" he groaned. "I don't even remember what I was angry about …"

"You usually don't." Effie began to wipe his face.

"I didn't hurt -"

"No. I think it'd take more that just grabbing me by the arm to break me by now."

"I've hurt you before?"

The absolute desperation in his voice made Effie wish she chosen her words more carefully.

"No - Haymitch. No, you haven't. And you didn't tonight."

Haymitch began to rub his forehead. A hammering had started in his head. His ears felt as though they were going to pop.

"I don't deserve you …" he mumbled.

"Nonsense," Effie said, putting the cloth in the sink. "You're the only one who does."


	10. And He Laughed

_**Prompt:**_

**sarilynnel - I would love to see something from Haymitch's POV where he reflects on the conversation he had with Effie not wanting children. And maybe inadvertently imagining her as a mother or pregnant :-)**

* * *

He yawned.

The bars didn't open for another hour. At least, the good ones didn't. He felt the last of his whiskey burn the back of his throat.

Time to move.

The crowds in the Capitol were like a madhouse when the Games were on. People flocked to the streets to buy from vendors, to put in bets, to sit with their lunches even and watch as the day passed for the poor children locked in that arena.

How stupid they all were.

How blissfully unaware.

How fucking ignorant.

Haymitch let himself fall back onto a bench - the furthest one he could find from one of the several large screen that were projecting the Games for all citizens. He could hear it still - and he could hear the crowd gasp and shout in time with it.

Fucking sickening.

What was even worse was seeing the children. Not the ones in the Games - the ones watching them.

Didn't they know the kids they watched on screen were no different from them? They just happened to be born lucky. Fucking lucky.

Haymitch found himself laughing.

And Effie could've had one.

One of these obnoxious brats playing with their fake swords and the now popular fake trident. Going at their siblings. Playing the Games - but in a totally different way.

Fucking Trinket … he was glad she hadn't had a kid.

It wasn't the thought of dying the kid's hair pink or dressing it in frills - as much as it did make Haymitch cringe. No. It was that Haymitch knew if Effie had been pregnant, it would've broken her.

Strong as she was, resilient and a fucking good actress - Effie could only worry about herself. And she wouldn't be able to bring up a child in these lies.

But why was he laughing?

Maybe it was funny to think of his little escort pregnant. Would she fit into the latest fashions? Oh, they probably had a whole range of designers for that. But more importantly the makeup! What if the baby was hideous?

Fix the face!

Haymitch was howling with laughter now - attracting looks from those passing by. Calming himself down - god, she'd hear about it if he made a scene - he pushed himself up and decided he would go to the penthouse before hitting the better bars.

The sofa was more comfortable than the stupid bench.

"I thought you'd be out," Effie said, though her eyes and mind were obviously focused on a small stack of paperwork before her.

It was the usual papers she had to fill out when a tribute died.

"I'm gonna be," said Haymitch, leaning over the sofa where she sat. "Crowded out there."

"It always is. How're we doin'?"

"Still hanging in there," Effie said, nodding to the screen. "But you'll probably be able to get the train back tomorrow."

Haymitch groaned and climbed onto the sofa from behind to sit beside her. Effie acted as though nothing had happened.

"Come out with me then."

"I have to stay."

"Just a drink."

Effie shook her head. "It wouldn't look right. Even if we're dead in the water. Unless you think we could drum up sponsors to help that poor -"

"It'd take someone with a pretty penny -"

"Would it be that difficult?"

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm not gonna be lookin' for sponsors if you come - you know that. I just want a drink. And you need one."

Effie sighed. "I'll take one if you pour it here. But I'm not going on."

"Good enough trade."

Pushing himself up again, Haymitch went to the small bar set up in the room. They replenished it in the mornings or there'd be nothing left by now. As he poured her a glass of wine, Haymitch glanced back at Effie, who was still doing work.

A kid.

Her.

She had every right to be relieved. To not want to bring a child up in this environment. Not just the Capitol. Anywhere.

Haymitch was thinking about himself. His family. How he lost them because -

"Haymitch?"

Effie was looking at him now - puzzled.

"Hold your damn horses, princess."

Effie'd lose that kid the same way, he thought. Because she was clever.

And you couldn't be clever.

He learned that lesson the hard way - at least, she wouldn't have to now.


	11. His Girl

**_Prompt:_**

**KiraMizu08 -**** I want to request a one shot wherein Haymitch compare Effie and his ****former girlfriend... ****Idk, I just have this fantasy that maybe the reason why he's irritated (at ****times) of Effie is because she reminds him so much of his ex (other than her ****"Capitol ways")**

**(note: for some reason when I wrote this I just couldn't get Haymitch to be irritated with Effie ... he seems more irritated with himself ... hopefully it still works though!)**

* * *

There was just … something about her.

Sure, the first few years working with her were pretty much hell. Well … it could've been worse. He thought about that a lot.

She could've just been another brainwashed bimbo who didn't see the cracks in the surface of their beautiful Capitol. She could've just been what he expected - what he had come to know since winning the Games.

More concerned about the paycheck and moving up a District than anything else. Sending kids to their death? It was a Game! All a stupid fucking Game.

But she was different.

She saw the cracks and when she did everything around her had shattered. After the first year, he could see it in her eyes. An overwhelming sadness. An overwhelming hate. He knew it because he saw it in his own every time he looked in the mirror.

But damn, she was a good actress. He'd give her that.

You'd never know it was killing her inside, ripping her apart, making her hate herself.

"Are they gone?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He nodded. He took a swig of whatever the alcohol was he found in the bar of the penthouse.

When she knew they were alone, she cried. She cried when it was over. Sobbed. It was the worse.

He didn't feel bad for her at first.

He didn't feel bad for a while.

She should've known. That's what he thought.

But then … god, there was just something about her.

"You'll make yourself sick," he said, pushing one of the handkerchiefs she had stuff into his pocket for appearances into her hand. "Crying like that."

She took it without a word, wiping her eyes, but tears were still running.

"I feel sick," she finally whispered, her voice raspy and sore now.

He let out a breath and sat beside her, rubbing her back - like she did sometimes when he was vomiting. Caring. She was … caring. More than he ever wanted her to be because it made him feel guilty. And it made him care.

"Just … I dunno. Let it out I guess."

She looked at him oddly. He knew he wasn't the 'caring' type - even she knew it. Just by the look she was giving him.

"I'm not playing," he said. "Just … don't get sick on me."

"I -"

"If you're gonna cry - do it."

"You aren't usually -"

"I'm fucking full of surprises, sweetheart. I can be nice."

This made her smile a little. "I know you can." Hesitantly, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He … smiled a little too. "Easy to forget that - I know."

He put an arm around her small frame - god, she was tiny - and let her sniffle against his shirt.

"I don't think anyone's actually hugged me in years …" she said under her breath.

"Am I hugging you?"

"I think so. Aren't you?"

He laughed. It made him hold her closer. He could feel her breath on his neck, her body trembled from crying.

He rested his chin atop her head.

The last time he actually sat with a girl like this was … he didn't want to think about it. It was the time before he had turned into a drunk, a murderer, friendless, no family to speak of …

He couldn't help it though.

His girl … the girl the Capitol killed to send him a message for being clever. He could still hear her laugh in his head sometimes. He could still see her face - her eyes most of all. He was the reason she was dead.

God, what would've happened if the Games hadn't?

Would he have married her? Would their kids be at the Reaping? Would the woman in his arms now be calling out their names?

And if she did … he'd never know how much it hurt her … how much she hated it.

Because he'd hate her.

They weren't that different - the two girls. Now that he thought about it. Both strong-willed … annoying in their moments … and … damn it …

"You're going to drop the bottle."

"It's empty."

He could sense her disapproval - even if she didn't voice it.

"Will you sit here?"

"I am sitting here."

"With me, I mean. Just for a little longer."

He dropped the bottle and pulled her even closer. "Yeah," he said as her arms looped around his neck. "Yeah, sure. If that's what you want."

"Thank you …" Her voice faded, again caught up in a quiet sob.

He hadn't wanted to let go.

And he didn't want to think about why. He didn't want to admit to himself that maybe … maybe he could have feelings for this crazy, made up, wig-wearing escort that hated her life as much as he hated his.

What would they have thought at home … when he had a home … when he had a girl that she reminded him of … strong-willed … annoying … but beautiful in some unique way.

He knew she was. He didn't need to see her face.

But he wouldn't tell her.

He'd just protect her - because he couldn't protect the one before.

Haymitch wouldn't lose Effie.

* * *

_**So, yes, technically I said I was on break (thanks for the well wishes!) but I wrote this out when I was waiting for a film to load last night and thought I should post it rather than hoard it until Wednesday.**_

_**Oh, and post it with an easter egg.**_

_**So this is sort of a preview of Effie after the main fic (Miss T and a Mr A) is over ... which I may write as just a series of scenes sans plot ... but here it is (it's not much but still!) ... no spoilers, of course ... just a 'moment':**_

Effie had grown to hate trains. They still travelled smoothly, of course, but in her bed at night the hum of the engines reminded her of all those years past. When she shut her eyes, she either saw the faces of children that she had led to death or dreamt of her own torture. So she slept very little and instead watched the sun rising over the mountains.

She showered and changed into a fresh skirt and top, brushing her hair to the side in a band. She then put her suitcases on her still-made bed and sat near the window, leaning on the sill.

When they pulled into the station ...


	12. Four Walls

_**Prompt:**_

**Ruri - ****If you are still taking suggestions maybe a scene with Effie wondering what ****her life could/could have been like with Haymitch in District 12. More ****specifically if you want on how -happy- she would be if she could/could have ****left the capitol behind.**

* * *

Her apartment always felt so empty.

Even with Whiskey running around, chasing flecks of dust near the window when bored, Effie found herself alone. Sitting in an empty room with nothing but the noise of a busy street outside and a clock ticking ticking ticking …

She stroked Whiskey gently.

"You don't like being pent up, do you?" she said as the tabby cat climbed onto her lap. "You're not used to it … or at least … it isn't in your head to be, is it?"

The cat jumped her from lap to the floor and started pacing around the window.

"You probably would've liked it better with the man who bought you," Effie said, though obviously the cat couldn't understand her. "He lives in a nice house … well … nice if he kept it up now and then. But still. It's a big house … lots of places probably to hide and … not at all like here. There's grass. There's … open land. Friendlier people, I imagine - though he's never actually said. I don't think he talks to anyone … he's … sad."

Effie watched Whiskey settled in a spot where the sun hit the carpet.

"He's lonely." Her voice was lower.

She was lonely too.

"Maybe it wouldn't be that different … but at least you'd have more places to run away instead of just a kitchen or a bedroom. Under the bed." Effie rested her chin on her hand.

She watched Whiskey sit in the sun, soaking up the warm rays, lounging then in the spot.

It was something she thought of often. Something that occupied her thoughts - that kept them from always going back to the faces that haunted her at night. It was a question. A simple one.

What if everything was different?

What if she could leave everything?

What if she could just move?

But where? Though it had once repulsed her, Effie couldn't think of anywhere else she would want to be than District Twelve. Some nights, she wished for it so badly, it brought her to tears.

Life wouldn't be simpler. It wouldn't wipe away the past. She didn't know how anyone there could ever speak to her much less tolerate her presence because of what she did and what she stood for to them.

But it was a pipe dream. A stupid one.

"Haymitch says the snow gets really deep," Effie muttered - more to herself now than to the tabby. "Not like here where they shovel it up overnight. The snow just piles up there and … kids run around and play in it and houses all have their fireplaces lit so you can see the smoke from the chimneys and … and as poor as they are they still have each other there … not Haymitch … but everyone else. I think they probably know more about family than we could ever here."

Effie pushed her heels off and pulled her legs under her on the sofa.

"I don't know why Haymitch tells me these things … like the snow. Do you know, Whiskey? Did you ever meet him? Or did he just order you?"

The cat made no reply, of course.

"He also talks about the summer sometimes. He told me about some of the flowers that sprout up in his yard - even though he didn't plant them … he was trying to calm me down … he's not very good at it … he pulled up the damn flowers at the end of the story but I could still picture them … something natural about them. Nothing's natural here."

Effie could see her own pale hand resting on her leg. It was powdered white, just as her face was. Her nails were long, dazzling and in the latest trend.

"I wouldn't have to look ridiculous there … they probably would've even recognize me."

The cat was grooming itself now, ignoring Effie even more so - just like Haymitch.

"I do think it's ridiculous. I can see it now, you know. What I couldn't see before."

This was stupid.

She was defending herself to a cat. A cat named Whiskey.

Not only was she defending herself - she was just plain talking to him. It was like talking to an empty room.

No.

It was like talking to Haymitch.

"Things could be so different …" Effie whispered, wiping her eyes. "Maybe not better … maybe not great … but they could be different … and … maybe he wouldn't hate me. I know … I know if doesn't hate me all the time but … once in a while. I don't know what I do … or I do know … sometimes. But I can't bear it either way. He's the only person I find myself caring about … and he's the only person I've ever …" Effie paused.

She had been talking to herself enough.

And Whiskey had stood and pranced from the room as if Effie was nothing but part of the sofa making an annoying noise.

"Just like Haymitch …" she said before the evening went silent as always and Effie was left alone with only those thoughts for company.


	13. On the Dresser

_**Prompt:**_

**SavySnape7 - ****I want something were she can't take it anymore and just go's to see them but when she gets there she doesn't know what to do but then hymiych would find her and they would talk then she would burst and tell him...**

**(note: so since this would be way off the plot I have in mind - I tried to incorporate the idea in a small way in this fic - just so I could use the idea :-) Hope that's all right! )**

* * *

"He's not going to do it on his own," Effie said, trying to decide between two swatches of fabric. "He needs at least two new suits."

"I think you're going out of your way for nothing," Opal said with a groan.

"Other escorts do the same thing," explained Effie. "How do you think all of the mentors stay so well dressed?"

Opal shrugged. "I've never really cared."

Of course you never cared, Effie thought.

"Well, it's part of the job."

"Does he know you're shopping for him?"

"He will when he gets the boxes. I just hope he doesn't … I don't know, throw them into the fireplace or something."

Opal started giggling almost uncontrollably. Effie realized that while what she had said could potentially happen - Opal didn't understand. So Effie laughed along with her and placed an order for two new suits with the fixings. She had to guess at Haymitch's measurements - but she usually had a good eye for it. She had managed to at least carpet her apartment without measuring properly.

"Can you have them delivered to my apartment first? I'll send them alone from there."

The tailor was happy enough to take the request and gave Effie the date of delivery. She thanked them and left the store with Opal, who made her excuses to meet her husband, who was taking her on a small spree at a new boutique that had opened up.

Effie waited until she was out of sight to slip into the liquor store.

* * *

"You're being awfully friendly today," Effie said to Whiskey when she set the two large suit boxes on her kitchen table. They had arrived that morning - only a week or so after ordering them. Whiskey was pacing around Effie, rubbing up against her leg for attention. "I gave you your milk," she said with a grin.

Whiskey mewed.

"No, you can't come up here. Can't get your hair everywhere on these. Their brand new."

She opened the boxes - two beautifully tailored suits were inside.

Waiting for destruction.

Effie picked up a small bag that she had left on the kitchen counter. Out of it, she took two small bottles - one brandy, one whiskey - and put one in each coat pocket.

"Right …" she muttered.

She then took the pad of paper she usually wrote grocery lists on and wrote - in double, one for each box -

_Please, don't destroy these. They come in peace. Check the coat pocket._

"Bad enough I have to feed a habit …" she muttered, closing each box one she had fixed the notes in-between buttons of the shirts under the coats - immediately visible upon opening.

She then bent down and picked up Whiskey. "Dinner?"

* * *

A few nights later, Effie had the strangest dream - and usually she didn't dream at night with the medication she took. She had made the move. She had gone to live in District Twelve. But she was still wearing her obnoxiously high heels, her most outrageous dress and wig. And everyone was staring at her. And everyone turned their backs to her. She tried to go to Haymitch's, but he wouldn't open the door. She ran around the house - banging on the windows - but it was as if he wasn't even inside. Just when she was about to give up - when she saw everyone was now watching her and laughing - Haymitch's front door opened.

But she didn't get to finish the dream.

The doorbell woke her up. It was morning - she hadn't set her alarm. It was a Saturday. Hurriedly dressing and making herself up, Effie went to the door and found the delivery man outside.

"Parcel," he said, holding out a clipboard for her to sign.

"Thank you," Effie replied after putting down her signature.

The man then handed over a small box and left. Effie shut and locked the door. Whiskey was mewing at her feet. Pulling off her wig, Effie dropped it on the nearby sofa and carried the package into the kitchen.

"Can't imagine who it's from," she said, filling Whiskey's food and water dishes. "I haven't ordered anything … maybe Hyacinth? Hm, Whiskey?"

Effie then took out her scissors and sat at the table, opening up the package.

Inside were two small empty bottles.

One brandy.

One whiskey.

And a note.

_Peace offering accepted. But the suits are ugly. I thought you were supposed to have taste?_

Effie grinned. She folded the letter and took the two empty bottles to her room where she sat them on her dresser with the note from Haymitch wedged between them.


	14. Not a Thing

_**Prompt:**_

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 - ****I'd like to see what would happen ****if Haymitch talked about his family to effie or Mayilsee or something**

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Effie asked.

It was odd to actually be sitting at dinner with Haymitch. It happened rarely - usually he was out late at the bars or slumped on the sofa already passed out. But on this occasion he had managed to haul himself to the table - bottle in hand, of course - and tear up a dinner loaf on his plate.

"Thinking?"

"You're being quiet. And not insulting. I'm worried."

"You worry about everything."

"It's part of my job."

"Yeah - to worry about the kids. Not me."

"Yes, you. Seeing as I do most of your job, I have to make sure that you're capable of doing what's left of it."

Haymitch laughed. "I'm not."

"I know that. So what are you thinking?"

"I'm counting to infinity."

"You can't count to ten. You're not sober enough."

"I have ten fucking fingers. I can count to ten."

"Thirty then. And you'll have exhausted your toes. Go ahead."

"Oh, fuck you, Trinket." But he said it with a chuckle. "You'll never leave me alone, will you? Like my fucking mother …"

"I'm sure your mother didn't have as much trouble."

"I wouldn't say that."

Effie paused. She leaned on the table and after a moment said, "Would you tell me about her?"

"Who?"

"Your mother. Your family. I … I don't know anything about you."

"And I don't know anything about you. Except that you have a cat. And that you were gonna marry some idiot with … did he have green hair?"

Effie laughed a little. "Fine. My father was high up in government. He died of a heart attack when I was nine. My mother sent me to school the year after. I was an only child but having to deal with me alone while trying to keep up with the latest trend wasn't easy so I went to a very expensive school where I was teased because of my face."

"Your face?"

"I had … I have freckles. On my nose. They were more pronounced then."

"Mother have them removed?"

"No," Effie said. "No, I didn't do anything to them, thank you. But anyway, When I was twenty, my mother died from lead poisoning. She was using some sort of new foundation that hadn't been approved yet. I suppose if she was going to go any way, that would be hers. And then about a year later I started this job. There's me."

"There's you," Haymitch mimicked. "Two orphans then. Dad died in the mines. Not surprising. My mom and brother were killed by the Capitol with my girlfriend. Nothing more than that."

"When did your dad die?"

"I dunno. I don't remember. I was young. Must've been 'cause my brother was born … I think a month later?"

"So your mom raised you."

Haymitch nodded. "Best she could. I went to school for a bit. Not long. I had to earn for the family. So … picked up some carving skills. Helped build some things. Worked on houses."

"And your brother?"

"Was like any other brother. Annoying. Funny - though. Could mimic animals - it annoyed the hell out of mom."

Effie smiled with him. "I wished I had a sibling when I was little."

"Two Trinkets running around the Capitol?"

"Two Abernathys running around District Twelve? I'm surprised your mother was able to handle you two!"

"Barely," Haymitch said. "And I mean barely. I wasn't exactly the best son. Don't think I ever came home on time. 'Specially when I met my girl."

Effie couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy the way he said it - still 'my girl' - no name. Just 'my girl.'

"She … she must have meant a lot to you," Effie said. "If … if the Capitol thought -"

"It was fucking puppy love. She died because of stupid teenage lust. And I've gotta live with that."

Effie went quiet. Haymitch took a drink, wiped his mouth, and asked, "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Do they call them 'suitors' or something stupid here?"

Effie shook her head. "It was an all girls' school. I didn't start dating until I moved graduated. I had a string of boyfriends … it was just normal. It was … how things worked, I guess. I don't think I ever particularly liked any of them … it was more … who's popular this week? Actually, it's probably just what you'd expect in the Capitol."

"I'll decline the invitation to 'imagine' that."

"Better you do. Not some of my prouder years, certainly. When I was thirteen? I think that must have been how old I was when you were in the Quarter Quell … I got so drunk -"

"At thirteen?"

"This is the Capitol."

"True …"

"I don't remember barely any of that time. I do remember though … and it came back to me when I was watching it again - after I got the job - after I met you - I remembered how you stayed with that one girl. The girl from your District."

"Maysilee."

"Maysilee. Yes."

Haymitch stared at his bottle which was nearing empty now. "Surprised I could have compassion? That I could care?"

"No. You cared about a lot of things then. And you do now. You just wish you didn't."

Haymitch took an empty glass and halved the remaining alcohol - some into it, some not. He pushed the glass to Effie.

"I don't care about a god damned thing," he said.

But that wasn't true.

If it were, Effie wouldn't have the drink in her hand that she sipped daintily as he finished the bottle in a swallow.

"Not a thing," he repeated, glancing at Effie, who was yawning. "Not a thing."


	15. Not a Thing 2

_**Prompt:**_

**XxTheXBlindXBanditxX - You know how Haymitch always says Effie always makes sure he gets to bed? I think it would be cute if sometime she went to do so he was drunk enough he told her he loved her, but didn't remember it in the morning. Just to see Eff's reaction...**

* * *

She had it down to a routine. If he was so drunk that he couldn't walk, Effie immediately steered Haymitch to his room, sat him on the cool floor of his bathroom, and waited for the inevitable. Soaking a towel in cool water, the noise of vomiting barely bothered her now - it was more about getting Haymitch back in one piece.

"I don't know why you do this to yourself …" she said as she pressed the cool towel to his forehead. He was balancing over the bowel on his elbows. "They can only fix you up so many times before there's nothing left to fix."

"Let 'em let me die then."

"Don't talk like that." Effie grabbed another clean towel to wipe his face. "Even if you never do mean what you say."

Haymitch vomited again and Effie moved the cold compress from his forehead to the back of his neck. She sat on the small stool where clean bath towels were folded - her usual seat when she'd spend most of the night in Haymitch's bathroom.

"You're going to be a disaster in the morning," she said. "At least keep off the alcohol until after breakfast? Have an … aspirin? Is that what you usually take? And you need to eat something. You actually need something besides liquor in your stomach, you know."

"Stop with the lectures …"

Effie wrung out the wet cloth then took the other she had wiped his face with before and hurriedly cleaned his face before he was again sick into the toilet. Falling back against the wall, Haymitch pushed himself away from bowel, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Effie no longer disapproved - the shirt could be cleaned - it didn't matter.

"Water," she said, reaching for the glass she had already set aside before he had even come home. "Drink up."

"No."

"Drink up," Effie repeated, forcing it into his hand.

Haymitch groaned. "Why do you do this?"

"Because."

"Nothing else to do but look after little old me?"

"Well, you're hardly little. And no - there's plenty to do. But you are part of a team, Haymitch - like it or not - and I'm the other member. You told me something like that when we first met. So … I do care about you and if that means helping you through being sick in the toilet then … that's what I'll do."

"You hate me though … I know it."

Effie laughed. "Hate you? Yes, of course. I despise you. Are you that much of an idiot - drink the water!"

Haymitch finally did what she said. But the shock of the cool water to his system was upsetting and he was back over the toilet, coughing.

"There's probably nothing left in you …" Effie said, rubbing his back. "I'll get you some pajamas."

"Stay … I don't need 'em."

"You're shirt's dirty. You do. I'll come right back. Keep drinking the water."

Luckily, pajamas were something that Effie had managed to prepare as well so fetching them was just a matter of picking up the small pile she had laid out.

"Do you need my help?" she asked when he took the clean clothes from her.

He shook his head.

"I'll wait outside."

"Better …"

Effie smiled a little then shut the door to the bathroom. "Oh! Haymitch! Flush the toilet!" She called through.

She heard it flush twice before he came out.

"Need a trash basket?" she asked as he shuffled to his bed.

Haymitch shook his hand as he fell onto the mattress. Effie pulled his socks off and then went to gather the dirty clothes he had left in the bathroom.

"Just leave it, Eff …" he moaned.

"I'm just tidying up. You don't want everything smelling like sick." She put the dirty clothes in the assigned hamper then placed a new glass of water at Haymitch's bedside. "Keep drinking. You'll dehydrate. And you know that lands you with medics so be sensible. I won't bail you out of their care, if it happens."

"Yes you will."

Effie ignored him but Haymitch grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him so she was forced to sit on the bed.

"You know what I think," he said.

"Whatever it is, it's probably insulting."

"Nah. I already told you that you look like a damned stick of cotton candy today - didn't I?"

"No. But you just did."

Haymitch grinned. "No. I think I love you. I do."

"Haymitch -"

"Hear me out! Hear me out … I … have it all … though out. In my head …"

It was easy to see that the drunkenness was taking hold. The short burst of sanity that vomiting usually brought always led to babbling before he passed out.

"I love you. Got to love you. No choice. And I can't deny it because … I mean, you're probably pretty … that doesn't matter. Nah. No. It's you … you're … lots of things that bother me … but your more things that don't."

Effie took a deep breath. "You need to try to sleep. And when you're not sleeping drink your water."

"Fucking broken record you are … I'm confessing my love -"

"You're drunk."

"But I love you."

"You don't. And you'd regret saying it if you remembered in the morning." Effie reached for the glass of water. "You don't love me. You wouldn't want to. Sober Haymitch certainly wouldn't."

* * *

The next morning, Effie was surprised to see that Haymitch was at breakfast. She thought for sure he would leave before she left for Headquarters - start his drinking at dawn if he could. But he was eating a slice of toast - which was strangely sensible.

"Rough night?" Effie asked.

"Don't remember a damned thing."

"I didn't think you would."

"You help me to bed, then?"

"Like I usually do. And you're actually following advice I gave you. You're eating breakfast."

"I was hungry."

"Because you don't eat, stupid." Effie poured her coffee. "Toast is a good start, at least. Bread is good."

"Thanks for the obvious information."

"So - total blackout then?" Effie asked.

"My clothes smell like vomit. That's all I know. Why? Something happen? Did I attack you or -"

"No. No. I got you into bed as usual. I was only asking." But Effie felt her heart sinking - she hadn't realized how much Haymitch saying that he loved her had affected her. At first, it really hadn't. She thought it was silly, a drunken rant.

But he had still said it.

And sometimes being drunk often helped tell the truth …

But this was Haymitch.

His type of 'drunk' was a whole other level.

"What's wrong?" Haymitch asked. "You've gone quiet for too long for the morning."

"Nothing," Effie said quickly, forcing a smile. "Not a thing."


	16. The Suits

_**Prompt:**_

**SmurfsTastGoodOnToast - ****Can you write Haymitch getting the suits? I think that would be funny.**

* * *

It had started to snow. The walkway was slick with ice and Haymitch couldn't bother to go out. He had stocked up on liquor before the predicted snowfall - it'd keep him going for a few days at least.

He had blacked out the night before on some new mix he bought in the Hob. It was strong - a good strong. But then again, blacking out … he didn't have anyone watching him at home.

That was why, when he heard a knock at his door, he thought he may have forgotten something. He may have gone into town. He may have gotten even drunker. He may have caused some sort of disturbance. Really - anything could have happened.

Another knock.

Groaning, he left his chair and walked unsteadily to the door.

"Who the hell is it?" he shouted.

"Delivery, Mr. Abernathy!"

Haymitch pulled open the door to find a Peacekeeper standing outside holding two large pink boxes.

"Weren't fucking kidding …"

"Better take them," the man said, passing them to Haymitch. "Got 'em?"

"Just," said Haymitch. "Thanks … I guess."

The Peacekeeper only nodded and Haymitch kicked the door shut. He didn't have to hazard a guess where these came from or who they came from. The pink said it all if not that distinct smell of soap that only Effie Trinket could have.

Tossing the boxes on the coffee table in his front room - knocking down a few empty bottles as he did - Haymitch grabbed his drink and opened both of the tops.

"The hell …"

He looked over the suits. Try as might have to rid them of most of the usual Capitol signs, Haymitch would still stick out wearing them. He knew they weren't for wear in the District - but still.

Then he saw the notes tucked into them.

He laughed reading them. A peace offering. What?

He went into the coat pockets and laughed harder at the two small bottles of liquor. At least she knew the way to his heart, he thought!

Closing the boxes and rather unceremoniously kicking them into a corner to gather dust until the Reaping came around, Haymitch fell onto his couch and put aside his larger bottle in favor of the two new small ones.

He'd say this for the Capitol - they knew their refreshments.

* * *

Another blackout night. But when he woke, he could have sworn Effie had been there - if not because the boxes still smelled of soap but because his last conscious thoughts had been of her - nothing in particular.

Just of Effie.

The two bottles were empty. He drank them before returning to whatever it was he had in his hand before.

One of the notes Effie had written in duplicate was on the ground. He picked it up - looking over her fine and neat handwriting again.

He had an idea.

* * *

After sending the bottles back with a note of his own, Haymitch somehow avoided falling on the path of ice to his door and went back to the warmth of his house. Before trying to find something to each, he made sure to find the notes in Effie's hand.

He folded them and, under the fading picture of his mother and brother - the only one that existed - he put the little notes that meant nothing.

But meant everything at the same time.


	17. The Wig

_**Prompt:**_

**sarilynnel - The last chapter of the main story ****cracked me up when Haymitch told Effie that found out her hair color from ****Cinna. I would love to see how that conversation went between Cinna and ****Haymitch :-) Maybe they could discuss Effie and Haymitchs relationship? Maybe ****get an idea of what Haymitch thinks of Cinna?**

* * *

Haymitch was doing his best to … 'budget' his drinking. He had made a promise to Katniss and Peeta and since they were training and probably following the advice he gave them - he had to cave in and do his end. But it was making his fidgety. Temperamental, too.

There was nothing else in the Capitol for him to do but drink. And being up in the penthouse made him feel like the walls were just closing in on him.

He had to choose: the horrors outside or the feeling of being trapped in a room.

Trapped in a room.

At least he'd see less of the Capitol there.

"Where are you running off to?" Haymitch asked when he opened the door to find Cinna was just leaving.

"Measurements," Cinna replied. "Have you already been drinking?"

"None of your damned business. And measurements for what? Those kids have been -"

"No, for Effie. I'm designing a new wig for her."

"A new … why the fuck did you agree to do that?"

"There aren't many places people can have candid talks, are there? This was a good enough excuse. And I have ideas."

"For Effie's head?"

"She said you weren't a fan of wigs."

"Neon green doesn't suit her. Neither does pink. Or blue. You don't wear one of those damned things. Maybe you could convince her -"

"I doubt that."

"She take off her wig for you then?"

Cinna nodded. "She had to."

"So … you've seen her -"

"You haven't?"

"She's -"

"Private," said Cinna with a smile. "She is."

"So? What's the color?"

"I have a feeling she wouldn't want me to tell you."

"She never said that."

"No," said Cinna. "But I'm not going to take chances."

"Come on - she'd never know."

"Who else, then, has seen her hair besides me and her cat?"

"She told you about her cat?"

"If she's not talking about you, then she's talking about her cat. I think you underestimate how lonely Effie is. And why - maybe - she doesn't like being so exposed."

"It's just a wig," Haymitch said with a shrug.

"It's more than that. It's … protection. And you know what I mean."

"Yeah ... but it's just me."

"Which probably gives her all the more reason."

"What's that mean?"

Cinna gave him a knowing smile. "You may want to make sure her lipstick isn't still on your cheek when we're at dinner."

Haymitch quickly reached up and started to rub his cheek - there was an awful pink stain on his fingers now.

"Shit ..."

"Effie seems the type of person who protects the people she cares about. She knows how important her cover is right now. She doesn't need you -"

"I get it. I get it."

"And she's shy. Don't push her."

"You don't like me, do you?"

"I never said that."

"You like Trinket more."

"Unlike you, Effie can't just throw her feet up on a table and say what she likes. You understand, right?"

Haymitch did. He groaned and let Cinna pass him.

"At least … at least tell me if -"

"Yes," said Cinna. "She's actually very pretty. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Haymitch shook his head - but that was a lie. "I … I wanted to know if she was greying."

"And that's exactly why I'm not telling you," Cinna said with a bit of a laugh. He did like Haymitch despite of himself.

* * *

Effie came out of her room some time later, after Cinna had been long gone and she had been able to pin her wig back on properly.

"When did you come back?" she asked when she saw Haymitch on the sofa.

"While ago."

"Did you see Cinna?"

"Passed him on the way in."

"Ah."

"Didn't know you two were so chummy."

Effie grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"No."

But he was. Because Cinna had gotten to see her hair.

"Good," Effie said. "There's no need to be."


	18. The Phone Call

_**No prompt for this one - just something I wrote up last night before I went to bed.**_

* * *

Effie thought she should just sleep in her office that night. Whiskey was old now and didn't drink his second dish of milk for the day. He wouldn't notice her missing, she was sure. Even if she went home, even if she took her sleeping pills, she knew she'd only wake up, frantic to get back to work.

But she tried to think positively.

This was a Victory Tour - not a Reaping, not the Games.

Resting her head in her hands, she let herself take a small break - a few blinks maybe. She had just started to drift into a light sleep when the phone rang - startling her so much she almost fell from her chair.

Quickly regaining herself, Effie picked it up.

"Hello, Effie Trinket speaking."

"What the fuck are you still doing at work?"

Effie's tense body relaxed. "If you didn't think I was at work, why did you call?"

"Testing out this phone."

"Calling an empty office?"

"Lucky me."

Effie smiled to herself. "I'm pulling an all nighter, I think."

"Do they let you do that? I mean, don't you have to go home and change your makeup to match … I dunno … whatever day it is tomorrow?"

"You underestimate me. I always have spare clothes in my office."

"You would."

Effie heard him drinking on the other end.

"Did you really call to test your phone or is there something important you needed to tell me?"

"Nah. Just … testing the phone."

"Testing the phone," Effie repeated.

"Yep."

Haymitch was a good liar - but not all the time. Effie could hear it in his voice - he didn't call just to test the phone. And if he couldn't say why he called in fear someone was listening …

"Well, I guess you could tell me about your day, then."

"Not much of a day. Drank."

"Can you at least tidy up? We'll all be coming in just a couple of days."

"That's all?"

"Mhm."

"What's the - um … schedule?"

Effie sat back in her chair. "Prep teams will go to Peeta's and Katniss' … the camera crew will film whatever they've been doing in the past few months … then they want to do a small reunion in the street."

"What are you gonna be doing?"

"Lots of things. First and foremost - get you up and moving."

"Think I'll be that drunk?"

"Oh - at least hungover."

She heard Haymitch laugh. "So you're in charge of me? Like always?"

"Yes, Haymitch. Like always."

"Drag me out of bed?"

"I don't know where your bedroom is."

"You'll find it."

Effie crossed her legs. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Yes. I think it will be very easy to find." Effie quickly followed that up saying, "I'll just follow the bottles."

"That a promise then?"

"Yes. Very much a promise."

"Better not be lying."

"Why would I? Just make sure that your b - your house is warm. It's cold this time of year in District Twelve isn't it?" Effie's face turned red at her slip of the tongue, even with no one in the room.

"Nice and toasty. Just for you." He was still laughing.

"I think we're very bad at this …" Effie said. "Talking on the phone, I mean."

"Yeah - we are," Haymitch said with a chuckle. "Just get your ass here, all right? I don't know how any of those fucking suits Cinna sent me even … work."

"That's all part of my job."

"Get some sleep, princess. Or your job will kill you. And I mean, go home. Don't just put your head on a desk."

"Fine … but only because you said."

"Caught you just in time then."

"Goodnight, Haymitch."

"'Night, Trinket."

Effie waited until he hung up before she did. She hadn't realized how much she had been smiling through their conversation - awkward as it was. They really weren't cut out for the telephone.

Freeing herself of the paperwork piled on her desk, Effie left her office and walked home that evening with her coat open to catch the cool wind. She was still grinning when she came home - still grinning when she went to bed that night.

She couldn't wait to get to District Twelve.

She couldn't wait to see Haymitch.


	19. Capitol Conversation

_**Prompt:**_

**SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast - I was just thinking, what do all of Effie's Capitol 'friends' think of her constant working? Could you do a one shot about them talking about her or something like that?**

**(note: this was a bit of a tricky one - making their conversations of actual substance was ... interesting! Haha! It's a bit short but hopefully it addresses a few things! As I said - it was tricky! But I liked the challenge!)**

* * *

"Well, really, what do you expect when it's only her doing all of the work?" Opal said with a sigh.

It was the second lunch that Effie had canceled. With the planning for the Tour, all of the Districts she needed to call, all of the plans she had to arrange - there was no time in the day for her to sit still.

"If she had a competent mentor or two, they'd probably be able to help with something. But no - she only has a drunk. I personally feel terrible for her. I know it's a wonderful thing that's happened and she's likely to get a promotion, of course, but she'll work herself to death just by winning! How silly is it!"

"But how often does District Twelve even win?" Floria said with a bit of a sigh. "They should have at least given her some help. As you said, all she has is a drunk - and he's likely to just impede all of the planning."

"With Effie, though, you know it will be something."

"Will she invite us?"

"Can she invite us?"

This questioning went on for several minutes, around the table in high voices that filled the tea room.

Opal thought for a moment. "I haven't the faintest." That seemed to put an end to it.

"But did you hear about Aulus? If we're going to go on about Effie, we must talk about his new job - or haven't any of you heard?"

The table buzzed with the thought of gossip.

"A promotion," Floria elaborated. "All hush hush. I only heard my husband talking about it earlier. Apparently, Aulus was handpicked."

"After what he did to poor Effie?" Opal asked. "I'll ask my own husband -"

"Who probably can't tell you," Floria laughed. "Like I said - I think it's very secret! All … mysterious."

"So what is the job then?" Opal asked. "You must have some idea."

"I don't, actually." Floria did look a bit defeated. "But if he was chosen … maybe Effie let him slip away too quickly. I mean, it was was mistake - and you know how emotional Effie is."

"Oh, if we're going to discuss Aulus, I'll have none of it!" Opal said. "Especially if it causes me to doubt poor Effie's decision!"

"But back to Effie," said Floria, reading the table and feeling that Aulus was not the subject to continue on. "I do know - for a fact - she had the drunk's phone fixed. Apparently, they had to take out the whole wall and replace it because he had ripped it out."

Opal shook her head. "And that's what Effie's having to work with? Why did she bother?"

"Appearances," said Floria with a sigh. "Why else? She has to keep some sort of friendliness when it comes to that man. How do you think they were able to get sponsors?"

"It was all Effie, of course. She only really needed the man's signature."

"Obviously. Poor Effie …"

"Yes," Opal agreed. "Poor girl. You know, we really ought to find her someone new. She's been alone for far too long now, don't you agree?"


	20. Food Poisoning

_**Prompt:**_

**HB rules - I would love to read something where Effie is really ill or hurt and Haymitch gets worried about her and takes care of her in some way. That would be lovely!**

* * *

"That's different," Haymitch said, putting his feet up on the dinner table now that the two kids had gone to bed. He took a swig of his whiskey. "You're not touching those strawberries."

Effie sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"Barely ate dinner."

"Why do you notice the strangest things?" Effie was rubbing her forehead. Her eyes looked tired. Her face almost hallow.

"It's a gift," Haymitch said. "Are you sick?"

Effie nodded. "Trying to hide it."

"You're not doing too well, sweetheart. Go to bed - you look like shit."

Effie groaned and leaned back in her chair. "I don't even have the energy to comment on your manners …"

Haymitch laughed a little.

"Come on. I'll give you a hand." Haymitch pushed himself out of his chair and went over to Effie. "Come on," he said.

"I don't feel well."

"So you said."

"No. I mean … I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Haymitch moved quick and grabbed the empty fruit bowl on the table. Effie was sick in it - vomiting up what dinner she had been able to keep down for a little while.

He made a face but knew how many times she had dragged him to bed, how many times she had held back his hair and cleaned his face of sick.

It was his turn.

"Just … let it come up …" he said, stroking her back gently - just as she did with him. "Probably just an upset stomach or something."

"It started on the train," Effie said.

"Then it was probably something you ate," Haymitch said. "I kept saying I didn't recognize half the dishes they brought out."

Effie was sick again just thinking about it.

Haymitch reached out when she had finished and started to wipe her mouth clean.

"Probably have some pretty good food poisoning. Let's get you in bed. I'll call … whoever it is that comes when I call, I guess."

"I should just sleep."

"Nah - you need someone to look at you." He put the bowl of sick aside and continued to clean her face.

"Why are you being so nice?" Effie asked.

"I can be nice. You know I can be nice."

"'Gentle' I guess is what I meant."

"Oh …" Haymitch shrugged. "I owe you a few, I think."

Effie was able to walk on her own, but it was clear that she was now running a fever. Haymitch couldn't figure out the buckles on her shoes, so he left them on - along with her wig and makeup - he didn't need to get on her bad side.

Once she was settled, he went to the phone near where the viewing screen was and dialed for the operator. He wasn't entirely sure what to ask for - so he just explained the situation.

"Up in the hour," he said to Effie, sitting on the edge of her bed. "They'll get you good and going for tomorrow."

"Or they'll tell me to stay in bed. And nothing will get done."

"It's only training days."

"Every day is important, Haymitch," Effie said. "You may not think so … but it is."

Haymitch sighed. "Then I'm sure you'll get out there. And then you'll just get sick again and I'll have to call the doctor or whatever again."

"You'd do it again?"

Haymitch fixed the blanket he covered her with. "I said I owed you a few, didn't I?"


	21. Her Name

_**Prompt:**_

**ktface3 - I read in the 'Guide to the Hunger Games' book that Effie is short for Euphemia-I don't know if that's something you want to incorporate into your story, but I think it would be really cute to read about Haymitch finding out her real name, just like how he found out about what she really looks like underneath her escort persona.**

* * *

Effie turned her drink in her hand - mostly for something to do as the evening passed on the screen and while Haymitch was finishing up his dinner. He liked to stick around for seconds - especially with dessert and the wine that came with it.

"Cake's good," he said, joining Effie on the sofa. "You ought to go have a slice."

"Maybe later," Effie said with a yawn. "I don't know how you fit all of that in your stomach with all the alcohol you drink."

"I'm a walking miracle," Haymitch said.

Effie glass was empty now - so he filled it with some of his wine. Effie smiled a little and took a sip.

"Anything exciting happening on screen?"

"No," Effie said. She looked down at the wine. "This isn't a bad year, is it?"

"Hm?"

"The wine."

"Oh - I dunno. I can't tell."

"Well … it's a good year," Effie said.

Haymitch settled more in the sofa, more against Effie, who moved her arm so it rested on his shoulder. He filled her glass more - even though it was still rather full.

"Drink up," he said. "It's a good year."

Effie shook her head and took another sip.

"And both kids are still alive. Until morning, at least," Haymitch added.

Effie nudged him.

"I'm just telling the truth," he said, drinking straight from the bottle. "Good year," he repeated.

"It's the year I was born," Effie said, turning the subject back to the wine.

"Really?" Haymitch held it up to look it over. "You're young."

"How old did you think I was?"

"I never actually thought about it. You sort of just … exist, don't you?"

"What … no, never mind. I don't want to know what that means."

"So this wine was made the year Effie Trinket was born … Effie Trinket … is that really your name?"

"Of course it's my name. Effie's a nickname - but -"

"A nickname? For what?"

"Euphemia."

"Eu - what? Is that even a word?"

Effie laughed. "Yes! It's my name!"

"Euphemia," Haymitch repeated. "Well, it is the Capitol - isn't it? I shouldn't be shocked."

"Are you going to be obnoxious, then?" Effie asked. "And call me that?"

"No," Haymitch said with a smile. "I can tell it'd annoy you - but it's too much of a mouthful to even bother. I'll save it though," he tapped his head. "Up here."

"You'll forget," Effie replied in a singsong voice.

"Yeah probably." He was chuckling. "Euphemia …" He reached up and grabbed Effie's arm off his shoulder. "How's this sound: Euphemia Trinket, will you marry me?" He burst out laughing - barely able to get the end out.

Effie pushed him away.

"I shouldn't have told you!"

"Marry me!" he said with a laughed, taking a long swig of his wine again. "Euphemia Trinket!"

"I'm going to bed."

"No … no …" Haymitch calmed himself down. "No, stay. I'm sorry - stay."

Effie let him lean against her again - she wondered if he realized he did that - or if it was just so normal he didn't care. Effie finished her glass of wine.

Haymitch filled it again.

"Cheers," he said, clinking the glass with the bottle. "Effie Trinket."


	22. Never Assume to Know

_**Prompt:**_

**American Fantasy - Perhaps Haymitch could make a comment to Effie which he unintentionally takes too far and Effie gets upset about it. Not in an obvious way but enough so that Haymitch can tell he's upset her and feels guilty about it.**

**(note: see bottom of fic for timeline for the past stories)**

* * *

Haymitch watched her finish the last strawberry on the table, wiping her fingers clean with a napkin.

"Shouldn't you have used a fork, sweetheart?" he asked before tossing back the rest of his brandy.

"For strawberries?"

"I don't know, you're Miss Manners, aren't you?"

Effie gave him a look - don't push it.

"Have you dried up the bar, then?"

"Why do you ask? Thirsty?"

"No - you've turned your attention to me. You've dried up the bar."

"Got a good bottle of whiskey left in there. I'm saving it for tonight."

"It is tonight."

"Later."

"If you're still conscious."

"We could split it. Or is whiskey too vulgar for Miss Manners?"

Effie tossed her napkin down. "Don't call me that?"

"Why not?" laughed Haymitch. "I've heard you say that word … god knows how many times. Is it a new tag line? The Effie Trinket quote of the week? Does it go in your Capitol magazines?"

"Oh shut up …"

"Manners manners manners!"

"Haymitch, what else is there to do here? If I'm not filling out death reports on fallen tributes, I'm … reading about some stupid new fashion I've lost complete interest in."

"So you took up manners as a hobby?"

"No - I -"

"Would you teach me some? No - I'm only joking - good god don't take that seriously. I'd rather eat with my damn fingers than your Capitol filthy silverware any day."

Effie leaned her head against her hand.

"Have you finished?"

"Finished what?"

"Berating me?"

"I'm not 'berating' you. I'm 'berating' the Capitol."

"Through me."

Haymitch shrugged. "Well … you are from here, aren't you?"

"I thought you might have had a little more respect -"

"Respect for what, Miss Manners? Your little … charade? Do you want applause for the act you put on? It must be so fucking difficult to eat a good meal every day. To go out with your dumb as shit friends. To spend and spend -"

Effie slammed her hands on the table. "That is quite enough!" she shouted before leaving.

"What'd I say?" Haymitch shouted after her. "What'd I say?"

Stumbling out of the chair, Haymitch followed her after only a moment. "Effie - where are you -"

"Bed! That's where I'm going! I'm sick of dealing with you right now. I'm sick of having the brunt of your anger at the Capitol turned on me like you always do. I don't mind the once in a while digs at the Capitol through me - but this is personal now and I'm just … sick of it!"

"Well pardon -"

"Stop, all right. I get it. You hate it here. And you hate me. You make it -"

"I don't hate you, Eff - stop -"

"No! You stop! Yes, I have food to eat and I'm grateful for it but you know I would send it to your District in a heartbeat if I could. You know I don't want you or anyone to starve. You know I don't want children dying. Parents dying. Anyone dying! Do you think I'm not aware? That I haven't given thought to how - somehow - helping? Do you think I just sit at my desk and bemoan my job then go to lunch with idiots? Do you think I just focus all of my time on keeping up appearances? You know nothing - nothing - about me! Take it out on the Capitol all you like but don't you dare assume you know what it's really like for me!"

Effie slammed the bedroom door in his face.

Haymitch turned to walk away. But he paused. He looked back at the door and chucked his empty glass at it.

"Try fucking harder!" he shouted.

But instantly - he regretted it. Guilt filled him.

* * *

The next morning she was avoiding him. Haymitch tried cornering her - but she slipped away - easily finding something or someone else to busy her time with. He finally caught her near lunch.

"Haymitch -"

He pulled her into his room and shut the door - just in case.

"Let me go," she said.

"No."

"Are you going to throw another glass?"

"I didn't mean … I didn't …"

"Are you trying to apologize?"

"Yeah - yes! Yes - that's exactly what I'm trying to do."

"For what?"

"What do you mean? For last night."

"A lot happened last night Haymitch."

"Then what do you want me to apologize for? Name it and I will!"

"But will you mean it?"

Haymitch pulled at his hair. "Yes! Yes! I will! Damn it! I will mean it! Didn't sleep a god damn wink last night. I messed up. I always mess up and you … you always pick up the fucking pieces … you know I'm a wreck, Effie. You know … and you know it isn't an excuse. I don't have -"

"You have an excuse, Haymitch. You -"

"But I shouldn't … listen, you're the first person to be … decent to me. Nice even. I mean, since everything in my life just … happened. You've been … the only one. And … I … can't use the same excuse. I can't treat you that way. I can't … ruin the only good thing I've got going for me."

Effie was quiet.

"Say something … please."

"I didn't know I … meant anything to you."

"I don't hate you, Eff. Far from it. Who else is gonna clean the vomit off me?"

Effie reached up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," he said into the powder-smelling blue wig she wore. "I'm … I'm so sorry. It isn't you ... it isn't. It's them."

* * *

**In one of the reviews, I was asked about the order of events in which these stories occur - here's what I'm pretty sure is the right order. Since I write prompt to prompt, I had to go through and skim each one (mostly to see whose name I mentioned and stuff) - if I put one out of order - don't hesitate to let me know!**

Haymitch and the Kiss

Soap

The Locked Door

You Like It

Relieved

Hyacinth Retires

Bull and Bear

Food Poisoning

Her Name

Never Assume to Know

Children

And He Laughed

Four Walls

His Girl

Not a Thing

Not a Thing 2

On the Dresser

The Suits

A Long Night

The Wig

Capitol Conversation

The Phone Call


	23. Last Stop

_**No prompt - just a little thing I wrote before going to bed to add to the one-shots.**_

* * *

The last stop on the Victory Tour.

District Twelve.

After the usual niceties, the toned down speeches, the scheduled dinner - the schedule was done. And Effie could relax - well, for a little while.

"How's the foot?"

Effie smiled when Haymitch pulled up a chair beside her.

"Better. Not bleeding," Effie replied. "Thank you."

"Drink?"

Effie shook her head. "My head already feels fuzzy."

"Perfect time to repay that dance then. Come on."

"Really?"

"Plan to chew me out again?"

"No."

"Then come on." He held out his hand. Effie took it and let him help her to her feet.

"Don't look like you're enjoying it," Effie said as they walked towards the dancing crowd.

"Better not yourself." Haymitch put his empty bottle on the nearest table, then pulled Effie to him.

Alone, it wouldn't have fazed her. In front of people, though, she felt her face heat, her legs tremble a little. But no one seemed to notice them - no one seemed to care.

"Do you have to go back tonight?" Haymitch asked.

"Unfortunately."

"The train can't malfunction?"

"I think that would be highly suspicious. And here -"

"Yeah yeah … let's not get all political right now. Let's enjoy the moment. We're both relatively happy. That's rare."

"Relatively," Effie repeated. "Do you ever think we could actually be happy? Just happy?"

"What? You wanna get married or -"

"That's not what I mean. Do you ever think there will be a time when we're not all looking over our shoulders? When we're not exchanging secrets in whispers or torn up notes? When we can just … wake up in the morning … not care what time it is … and just … I don't know … raise geese?"

Haymitch laughed. "Geese? What the hell?"

"Don't make fun!" Effie said, though she was laughing as well. "You know -"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"And?"

"I don't really know. Be honest … I can't remember what happy actually is."

"Don't you feel happy with me?"

"Well yeah. But -"

"No - I know what you mean." Effie went to lean her head against his chest but pulled back. She heard him mutter 'careful' - they had to stay apart somewhat. "I'd like to just be happy."

"Raising geese?"

"Haymitch!"

"I guess one day, Eff. Might be when we're dead. Who knows. And who knows what this whole mess is going to bring. It isn't over. None of it."

"Maybe when it is over."

"Maybe. Can't hurt to wish it."


	24. Just a Bit Broken

_**Prompt:**_

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 - ****I'd love to see if somehow Haymitch got some morphling (like the morphling pills) (I don't care if he knows what he's doing or not XD) and see Effie's reaction!**

* * *

"I don't want to know how to did it," Effie said as she sat on the edge of Haymitch's bed in the penthouse where he had been placed carefully by medics who had bandaged up his broken leg and left him with a strict daily dose of morphling pills to take so he could be lucid and 'help' Effie.

Of course, Effie knew that Haymitch really didn't 'help.'

And with his penchant for alcohol, Effie was putting herself in charge of his medication - especially since it was strong and not to mention addictive.

"I've broken my leg before, Trinket. Give me the pills. I can take care of myself."

"Mm. Yes, but you fell on ice that time," Effie said. "Or at least, that's what I was told."

"Ice?" Haymitch laughed a little. "Yeah. That's right, actually. On my way to the Hob."

Effie knew what the Hob was - Haymitch told her enough about District Twelve that she knew its layout relatively well.

"You're only supposed to take two of these every eight hours."

"So they say."

"And so I say! Alcohol is bad enough …" Effie put two of the pills into her hand then set her watch to alert her when eight hours had passed. She handed him the pills - he tossed them back without needing the water she had brought for him.

"You wanna know how I did it," he said as Effie pocketed the bottle.

"I said I didn't."

"Curiosity'll get the best of you, sweetheart."

"You just want to tell me, don't you?"

Haymitch smiled. "Just to see your reaction."

"Was it publicly humiliating?"

"Oh, very."

"Will I hear about it tomorrow at headquarters?"

"Better hear about it! Legendary fall from a bar stool - foot caught on that damn bar they have and -"

"All right!" Effie said. "I get the idea!" She stood and straightened her dress. "I'll say you were distraught over … something. I'll think of it by morning."

"Think they'll believe you?"

Effie shrugged. "I don't think you can say that lying isn't a strong point of mine."

"True enough, princess."

Effie walked to the head of the bed and gently pushed Haymitch's dark hair out of his face. "They'll have your leg practically back to normal by the end of the week. It'll be painful until then … I'm sure you'll just shout if you need an Avox."

"What if I need you?"

"To torment?"

"Why else?"

"Then I'm sure you'll shout my name loud enough for all the Capitol to hear." Effie leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not a sick baby."

"No," Effie said. "You aren't sick, are you?"

* * *

Morphling and alcohol was not a good mix. Effie spent the majority of the next day either catching Haymitch's sick or stealing back bottles he had found by hopping out of the room when she was gone and raiding the bar.

"I'll have them put a lock on it!" Effie snapped when she tried to fix the bandage on Haymitch's leg so it didn't appear that he had been in and out of bed. "Don't tempt me!"

"Yeah yeah … " Haymitch's speech was lagging thanks to the medication. It made him harder to move - even more infantile.

"No use going back to headquarters," Effie said. "They'll be closed by the time I get there."

"What's the use anyway, sweetheart?"

Effie sighed and finally fixed the bandage the proper way.

"I'm going to let you sleep," she said. "For once you don't look like you're going to be ill."

"No … no, come on. Don't be like that …"

"What do you mean? I was being -"

"Stay … come on. Stay." He made a small attempt to grab her hand. Effie held it out so he could take it. "Stay," he said again. "You … you have such small little hands …"

"No," said Effie. "You just have very large hands. Calloused, too."

"Wanna fix them?"

"No." Effie let Haymitch slip his own fingers between hers. "How would I know who was behind me, if they weren't so rough?"

Haymitch chuckled weakly.

"Yeah … can't help it."

"You can."

"Don't want to."

Effie squeezed his hand. "Go to sleep."

"Give me another -"

Effie squeezed again. "Go to sleep, Haymitch. I'll -"

"Stay."

"Yes," said Effie. "I'll stay."


	25. The Roof

_**Prompt(s):**_

**LadyNobleSong - Also, are you planning on writing something from Haymitch's POV too, either here or in the prompts one? Becaus if not, then consider this as me asking for a prompt with Haymitch thoughts right after they were torn apart and during Effie's imprisonment.**

**lindseylikesyourface - I was wondering if you could do ****the part where Haymitch leaves to get on the Hovercraft. I really think they ****had to force him on.**

**TheHiddenTruth - I am begging you- please, you must do a chap from haymitchs point of view while she's gone...please.**

* * *

The doors to the elevator shut.

Haymitch's hands balled into fists - ready to beat the doors back open if he had to - but it was already rising - he was on his way to the roof.

They had been wasting time - the hovercraft had already landed and Plutarch met him just as he stepped out into the cool night air.

"We were going to leave - where's -"

"They've got her."

"How?"

"That fucking smug bastard - I'm going -"

Plutarch grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere but on that hovercraft!"

"She's in danger!"

"And she'll survive! Have faith in her! She's lasted longer in the Capitol than you!"

"They know she's part of the rebellion!"

"Can they prove it?"

"I don't know!" Haymitch looked back at the elevator doors - they were slowly shutting. "I need to go back for her," he said. "I have to go back for her!"

"And then we'd have to leave you! And if you think Effie's in danger - where does that put you? And you'd just be putting her in more trouble if they find you -"

"They'll kill her!"

"You don't know that!" Plutarch pulled Haymitch towards the hovercraft. "We need to go!"

"We need to get Effie! We owe it to her, Plutarch!"

Plutarch paused.

That was true. They did owe Effie.

Before he knew what hit him, Plutarch was knocked off his feet. Haymitch was going back towards the elevator, rubbing his sore hand. He hadn't given a good punch in a while.

"Abernathy you stop where you are!" Plutarch shouted.

"Make me!"

Haymitch hit the button to call back the elevator.

But they made him go.

A tranquilizer dart hit him on the neck and - though he was quick to pull out it - he still collapsed onto the tarmac.

* * *

"You were going to make a mistake. Not just for her. For this whole mission."

Haymitch sat on the edge of the hospital bed where they had deposited him until he woke up. That'd be his first impression of Thirteen … he guessed that's where he was, at least.

"You have to understand. We had to do something to calm you down. To get you here."

He was staring at his hands. When he had fallen onto the tarmac, he had scrapped them up badly - not to mention the soreness he had felt from punching Plutarch. But that was gone now - fixed up nice and neat. They weren't his hands.

"Haymitch?"

Finally, Haymitch looked up at Plutarch, who had been talking to him from the doorway. The black eye Haymitch had given him was gone - likely thanks to some medical treatment he was able to have done on the hovercraft.

"I am asking if you understand. And I am asking you to forgive me. I know Effie Trinket is in danger. But I also know that Effie Trinket is a survivor and if anyone is going to survive being held captive … it's her."

"You don't -"

"Know that? You may like to think of Effie as weak or frail -"

"I don't think that."

"But you don't think she's physically strong or capable to withstand possible torture - do you?"

Haymitch was quiet.

"I think you would be surprised at what the human body is capable of in times such as these."

"And if …" Haymitch couldn't even complete the thought. It was too horrible to think.

"There are no promises, Haymitch." Plutarch saw him flexing his hands - turning them again into fists. "But we need you, Haymitch. And that is how you can save her. I know she isn't the only person you care about. You pretend not to care about anything - but look at what you did for Effie. Are you -"

"You don't need me."

"They have Peeta. We weren't able to get him out."

Haymitch stopped balling up his hands. "What?"

"We were able to get Katniss but as of now … Peeta is in the hands of the Capitol. Just like Effie. You care about those kids. And you care about Effie. You need to get out of bed and, for their sake, be … be the asshole you've always been. Excuse my language and I didn't mean it in a derogatory way."

"Right. Sure." Haymitch rubbed his eyes. "Then what do I do?"

"Come with me. I'll introduce you to the necessary people and we can continue our with our plans."

"And a rescue mission?"

"When we deem it safe." Plutarch paused. "Perhaps … perhaps you don't want to hear me say this but it needs to be said. You have a family now Haymitch. You have Katniss. You have Peeta. You have Effie. And you have it in your power not to lose them to the Capitol. Not to lose your family again."

"Don't compare it … it isn't the same."

"It isn't?"

Silence filled the room again. Haymitch slowly pushed himself off the bed, stretching his cramped limbs.

"Katniss has yet to wake up but I suggest you be ready when she does."

Haymitch nodded.

"She'll need you."


	26. Be Discreet

_**Prompt:**_

**erasmuse ****Could you please do the scene where Effie told Katniss and Peeta "to be more ****discreet" on the train, while she herself was doing it with Haymitch?**

* * *

"Just … say something to them."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Haymitch leaned against the door of the train that separated the bar car from the next. "People are starting to talk about them. I can hear it myself on the train even."

"That's what we want, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah but it'd be like you to tell 'em to knock it off."

"It'd also be highly hypocritical."

Haymitch shrugged. "So? When aren't you hypocritical?"

Effie sighed and poured herself a drink. "Well, yes. True." She took a sip. "What if they listen to me?"

"Nah, they won't. Katniss knows she has to keep it up."

"So why do I have to"

"Because, like I said, it'd be like you to say something. And … in a round about way you'd be helping Katniss. She'll know what she and Peeta have been doing hasn't gone completely unnoticed. It's not like I can have Cinna say it. I can't say it. They won't take us as seriously as you."

"Right. They'll take me seriously but not listen."

"That's the gist."

Effie finished the drink and rolled her eyes. "The things I do …"

"Yeah, yeah complain to me tonight."

"Such hypocrites …" Effie muttered as she went to the door. Haymitch stopped and kissed her.

"It'll be worth it. Just do it."

Effie kissed him back. "Don't be late for dinner. Or … do be late. I'm not sure which is more normal anymore."

Haymitch laughed and let her pass sneaking one last kiss before she left.

* * *

Effie took a breath. Katniss and Peeta were both staring at her now. "It's only. One hears rumors. And as much as I know you are both very, very, very much in love. It does pay to be a little more … discreet. You understand, don't you? You both should act more like a young lady and a young gentleman."

Haymitch chortled.

Effie dug her heal into his shoe.

"We'll make an effort, Effie," Katniss said with a grin. "Promise."

Effie hoped she didn't mean it.


	27. Another Kiss

_**Prompt:**_

**Longtallemm - ****I'd love to see ****Haymitch's POV for the kiss in chapter 22? Like what he was thinking up to ****that point maybe?**

* * *

There was a tension between them - whether Effie would admit it or not. Or see it for that matter. This is what came from working together …

It was harder to keep those … feelings out of his mind. The thought that Effie could be more than just …

Haymitch took another swig from the bottle of wine he was able to snatch after dinner. He had enough on his mind - he didn't need to be thinking about his 'feelings' about Effie. Tomorrow he'd be sending Katniss and Peeta in for their private sessions. Tomorrow was important.

So he finished the bottle of wine and topped it with a few shots of whiskey that made his head start to hurt.

"Come on …"

He didn't know how long he had been out for. But it must have been long enough for him to have a proper nightmare - to end up on the floor of his room.

"You need a proper night's sleep for tomorrow."

Haymitch groaned.

Effie. She was trying to get him off the floor - back into his bed.

"I got it … I got it," he muttered, trying to push himself up. She still helped though - not that she could really move him on her own. Haymitch hauled himself back into bed. Effie's hands were still holding his arm.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah - go back to … whatever you were doing."

"Just going over the potential sponsor list. Then going to bed."

"What time is it?"

"Two maybe? I don't know." Haymitch yawned and rubbed his head.

"Do you need -"

"Nah - it'll go away by morning. You ought to go to bed yourself, you know."

"I'm almost finished." Effie leaned over and began to fold his sheets back neatly. "Were you having a nightmare?" she asked.

"Looks like it. Don't remember 'em sometimes. Could you hear me?"

Effie shook her head. "No. I've just taken to checking on you around this time. Making sure you're in bed - somewhat comfortable. Since you're actually doing your job this year."

"Hey - are you -"

Effie smiled. Haymitch shook his head with a bit of a laugh. "Go on. I'm fine. Finish … whatever you're doing and … I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you sure -"

"Yeah. Go on."

Haymitch watched her leave - watched her too closely maybe. He ran a hand through his hair and laid back down in bed.

* * *

He didn't know what to make of the private sessions. He and Effie couldn't get Katniss out of her room at first and then … when she told them what she did … Effie went into panic mode. Haymitch could see it so he did his best to ease the situation.

It wasn't a great one - but he didn't need Effie all worked up at this point.

And when Katniss scored an eleven …

"Peeta's score is workable, too," Effie said. Haymitch didn't know how they ended up alone - he had tried to avoid these situations, but Effie seemed to have cornered him. Just to talk.

But he couldn't concentrate.

"Princess, only one comes out," he said. "And I think … I think the boy's going to make sure it's her."

"I … I don't want to think about that, yet."

Of course she didn't. Always the fucking optimist. But at the same time - Haymitch didn't want her to think about it.

"No. For once it isn't your job to," he said. "You focus on the present. And by what I've heard from Cinna and Portia, you're making an impression."

"I'm not doing anything," said Effie. "I'm just relating information - information you and I have agreed upon. Information that … well, Haymitch, that you cultivated. We're not just getting along. We're working together."

Haymitch really didn't need her talking like this …

"Don't get all … sentimental on me. We still gotta send those kids to that arena."

"I know."

Haymitch leaned on the door to his room.

He didn't realize how close Effie was to him - he could see the goosebumps on her arms - he could see how her eyes moved from him to the floor - never settling on one.

"I know," she repeated. "But you just told me to focus on the present. So I am." She stepped closer. "And I need to thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Her lips felt like … he didn't know what they felt like but if he didn't -

"Enjoy the last of the wine," she said, going to walk away.

But before he could control himself - he grabbed her hand. He pulled her back to him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She was so small - so warm - so -

"Haymitch," Effie began, but before she could say another word, he kissed her.

What was he doing?

The thought hit him instantly and so did fear. What if she pushed away? What if … but she stood where she was, staring at him with those big eyes.

Haymitch cleared his throat. "Now that we got that out of the way finally - get to bed and let me finish off this wine in peace."

"Haymitch …"

"I said -"

Effie pulled him back down into another kiss - a longer one. When she let go, she took a step back.

"Goodnight."


	28. Whiskey

_**Prompt:**_

**SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast - And, could you do a one shot ****about what Effie's friends think of the rebellion and Effie being a part of ****it?**

**(note: sorry this one is delayed - I had to wait to post it so it coincided with Chapter 61 of the main fic!)**

* * *

The streets were coming to life again slowly. Plutarch had set Effie up in a nice apartment, in a building left undamaged by the rebellion. She was close to work and close to Plutarch if she ever needed him. She never did - but he wanted to think he could be of some help.

It was a short walk to where she worked during the day. A nice one though - it took Effie through one of the remaining parks that was slowly being changed to look like … well, a normal park. Capitol propaganda had already been torn down - the statues, plaques - they were putting up a playground now for children.

"Ruining everything. It isn't even aesthetically pleasing!"

Effie knew the voice. She turned and saw a very changed Opal near by being comforted by - of course - Floria. They looked out of place now in their mismatched Capitol fashion that it was clear they were desperately trying to hang on to. But Effie could see that those sorts of … extravagant things were dying out. As more people learned about life outside the Capitol, as more people became educated, more people wanted change.

But that didn't mean everyone.

Effie knew Plutarch was still dealing with swells of Capitol citizens protesting - but he wanted her to have nothing to do with that. She didn't need to be in that firing line.

"It's just not right," Floria cooed. "It isn't. You know I went to one of the protests. Terrible. Just terrible. They expect us to just give up our lives! I haven't seen a new handbags in ages …"

Effie slowly sat down on a nearby bench and listened.

"Oh … a new handbag. Give me new shoes! And what's worse … no Games this year. No Games at all likely! What will there be to celebrate now? The hubby's in such a state - you know how he likes to bet every year."

"Speaking of the Games, though … what about Effie Trinket?"

"What about her?" Opal's posture straightened. "They came and collected her cat just the other day. Lucky they did then or I would have … I don't know. Let it loose on the streets or something. I want nothing to do with her."

"Then it's true?"

"That she was part of the rebellion? Yes. How do you think Aulus was arrested? Because of her. Because he was spying on her. And they didn't like that. What's worse - do you know what they found out?"

"There's more?"

Opal nodded. "She'd been in cahoots with that drunk all along! The one she was always complaining about! Imagine! Just the smell of the man alone …"

"Where is she now then?"

"Probably being coddled away. She's the only escort who survived you know. I could not believe they just … came into my house and took the cat. I cannot believe we were ever friends with her. I just cannot. How could she work with them? Look what's happened to us!" Opal broke down in tears while Floria dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Hopefully we'll never have to see her again."

"And you know the cat wasn't even worthy of a name like Mr. Sparkles - it certainly didn't -"

"His name was Whiskey," Effie said loudly enough so they could hear. The two women stared at Effie, who was in a simple top, a simple skirt, and simple shoes. "Just thought you'd like to know."

And Effie continued on to work.


	29. Alternate Plot scrapped

_**So this is the 'alternate' plot I was considering for a little while. Besides it being WAY too melodramatic, I thought it was too complicated. I suppose what I mean is, this subplot would've taken away from the main story far too much and I wasn't really happy with it. But I did try writing it out. As I mentioned on tumblr, this was a complete one-off. There are kinks I didn't work out, etc. Mostly, I wrote this just to see what would happen if Effie was pregnant and actually delivered while in captivity. And as I said, I didn't like it. Too convoluted. But here it is, since I said I'd post the random possible plot change a while ago.**_

_**Also! I'm taking a week off before I start writing the new requests I've gotten. So, if you've requested something - it's saved on my desktop - no worries! I'll get to writing them after the short break. :-)**_

* * *

Effie knelt in front of Rosie, fixing her warm wool cap on her head. She straightened her little white socks and tucked her collar back into her coat. Rosie sat on the bench outside of Plutarch's office, rocking her legs back and forth while her mother fussed over her.

"Effie?" Plutarch called out.

"Coming!" Effie turned back to her daughter. "Sit here like a good girl for mommy, okay?"

Rosie stared at her with wide grey eyes and nodded, putting her thumb in her mouth. Effie kissed her forehead and stepped into Plutarch's office.

"All ready to go, then?" Plutarch said.

Effie nodded. "Very."

She had changed so much in two years. She was a frail woman, a nervous woman. Constantly worried about her daughter, the only thing she felt she had left in the world. Barred off from any contact with Haymitch and now being able to go to him and take their daughter home - it was overwhelming.

"You're train leaves in just an hour. We've already moved your luggage on board." Plutarch handed her the tickets. "You're free to go."

Effie felt unable to speak for a moment, but finally she thanked him.

"I'm told Peeta will be picking you up from the station."

* * *

Effie found herself unable to relax for the entire trip to District Twelve. She kept her spirits up for Rosie, who was excited to watch the passing scenery, and who slept well with the hum of the train. But Effie couldn't sleep. She laid away, stroking Rosie's curly dark hair and thinking …

What would it be like?

When the train pulled into the station, Effie moved out of the way so porters could take care of her luggage. She lifted Rosie into her arms and hesitantly made her way to the door.

The brisk air surprised her - she stepped onto the platform and looked around at the almost familiar sites - and the rebuilding. Rosie's head rested against her shoulder. It was almost her nap time.

"Effie?"

Effie turned and saw Peeta walking towards her. He hadn't recognized her at first.

"Oh my god - is that …" Peeta glanced at Rosie, who had now fallen asleep.

Effie nodded.

"She's beautiful, Effie."

"Thank you, Peeta … it's so good to see you."

"It's a relief to finally see you," Peeta said, embracing Effie carefully so he didn't disturb the sleeping girl. "Since we heard you were coming it's been … well, insane. I don't think Katniss has barked out so many orders before."

"I hope I'm not an inconvenience -"

"Don't think that, Effie. We're so glad to just have you both here. Both home."

"And … um … Haymitch?"

"At the house with Katniss. Sober - don't worry."

"I'm … I'm not. It's just …" Effie shifted Rosie gently in her arms.

Peeta reached out and put his hand on Effie's shoulder. "It'll be all right."

The ride to Victors' Village was bumpy - it woke Rosie up, but she wasn't fussy. She was shy, though, when Peeta tried to say hello. She buried her face against, Effie, who did her best to coax her away. When they arrived at Peeta's, Effie felt her legs shaking underneath her as she let Rosie walk on her own up to the porch.

"She's not very stable yet," Effie said, lifting her daughter back into her arms when Peeta opened the door for them. "Thank you."

Effie stepped inside. The house seemed quiet. Then, Katniss came out of the kitchen.

"I thought I heard the door … oh, Effie!" Katniss hurried to her. "And -"

"Rosie," Effie said.

"Rosie. She's just perfect - isn't she?" Katniss laughed. "She looks so much like Haymitch it's kinda scary."

"Yeah, I didn't say that," said Peeta as he passed Effie and Katniss. "Where is he anyway?"

"Feeding the damn geese. Like they needed to be fed this minute." Katniss turned back to Effie. "Come into the kitchen - Peeta's made lunch, I just brewed coffee. We have juice if Rosie wants something to drink."

"That would be -" Effie was cut off, hearing the door open behind her.

She felt her heart stop. Rosie had already turned around in her arms and was hiding her face. Effie turned slowly, her face looking down.

"I … I was just going to put out lunch," Katniss said. "Joining, Haymitch?"

"Yeah. Guess so."

Katniss left them.

Slowly, Effie put Rosie on the ground, helping her stand up right. "Rosie, sweetie, you remember your daddy? You remember who I told you about?"

Rosie nodded.

"That's him - right there."

Rosie turned around, but then back to her mother quickly.

"Rosie …" Effie gently moved her away. "Rosie, go say 'hello.' He'd like that."

Rosie turned around again and looked at Haymitch. She scrunched her face and did as her mother said. She walked to him, looking up with eyes that matched his.

"Hi," she was able to say.

Haymitch knelt down slowly. "Hi," he said back, holding out his hand. Rosie reached forward and let him shake hers. She laughed.

Haymitch glanced up at Effie, who was in tears already. She ran to Haymitch and he stood - catching her in an embrace just in time. He held her tight - so tight.

"Mommy?" Rosie asked, tugging on Effie's dress. "Mommy!"

"Sweetie …" Effie bent down and picked Rosie up. Haymitch couldn't help reaching out, brushing her cheek to make sure she was real. "I'm okay," Effie told her daughter, who was wiping the tears off her cheeks with her small hands. "I'm happy!"

* * *

_**(note: yeah, I know you're all going to be like HAYFFIE BABY and then sadness - but, I'll say this. Rosie didn't just come out of thin air for this small bit. And that's all I'm saying.)**_


	30. Alternate Plot scrapped scene 1

_**Prompt(s):**_

**Ginger**_** - **_**Please do more stuff with this alternate plot, ****it's amazing :)**

**KiraMizu08 - Maybe you could do more one shots about the alternate ending? :)**

**(note: I'm posting these first because the following two one-shots are bits I wrote testing out the other plot further - I'm not keen on really doing more with the alternate plot only because I think my work would be shoddy at best since I never worked out the plot in full and I'd be making it up as I went. But I do have these two very short bits written - I hope they're all right!)**

* * *

Effie watched as Rosie playfully slipped her small fingers between Haymitch's large ones, laughing when her pinky couldn't reach his. She had been quick to bond with Haymitch - Katniss insisted it was because Effie made sure Rosie had known who Haymitch was, but Effie knew it was more than that.

"They would've fixed up a room for her before you came," said Katniss, "but it was all so short notice."

"I feel bad that I'm still here and you've got your wedding -"

"Ugh - don't remind me. No - don't get me wrong. I'm happy we're getting married but I don't want the attention. Believe me."

"I can understand. At least, though, the room will be ready before it. I would feel bad keeping a two-year-old at your house all that time."

"She's so well behaved though."

"Mm - she's good at making you think that. She's a little terror sometimes."

"Then Haymitch will not be a good influence," said Katniss with a laugh.

Effie laughed too and sipped her coffee.

* * *

"I feel bad I wasn't around for the dirty diapers," Haymitch said that evening after a full meal made by Peeta. Effie had let Rosie stay up until Haymitch left - she was sound asleep in his lap.

"Well, I wasn't around for those either," Effie said. "Not until the end, at least. I wasn't allowed to do much besides see her through glass for a long time."

"It … it wasn't right, Eff."

"I know." Effie wiped a tear away. "But it happened. And it's over now."

"Haymitch?" Katniss stepped into the room. "Do you want to just stay? It's stupid to go back to your house. Just sleep in the bed with Effie and Rosie - there's plenty of room - even for you."

"That all right?" Haymitch asked Effie.

She smiled and nodded.


	31. Alternate Plot scrapped scene 2

_**See previous one-shot note**_

* * *

It was a relief to see Rosie out of Capitol clothes. Somehow, Katniss had been good enough to start collecting clothes - at least trying to show Haymitch how to buy things for the new addition. It was something to get his mind off of the drinking - which he was finding harder to give up this time round.

"Annie sent some from Four," Katniss said after helping Effie fold the last of the Capitol clothes away in a box. "They're for warmer weather - but Peeta has the idea to go and visit soon."

"That would be nice."

Haymitch came into the room with Rosie on his shoulders. She was wearing a new dress now - a simple cotton checked one that was probably far more comfortable than anything she had worn in the Capitol.

"Did you wash her hands?" Effie asked as Haymitch lifted Rosie from her perch and put her into her crib.

"Yeah - yeah - don't worry. They're only geese. It's good for her."

"I don't want her sick off the bat," Effie said when Haymitch kissed her cheek. "The Capitol's so sterile -"

"It'll do good to get germs on her then."

Katniss laughed. "Listen, dinner tonight, all right? Peeta's cooking."

"We'll be there," said Effie, pushing Haymitch away as he tried to pull her into his arms - just to embarrass her. Katniss was soon gone and Effie let Haymitch hold her.

"She isn't afraid of the geese?"

"Was at first. Now they follow her. It's funny, actually."


	32. Questions

_**Prompt:**_

**HB rules - I would love to see how the conversation between Katniss and Effie went which was mentioned.**

* * *

Cooking was one thing. Baking was another. Try as she did, Effie still couldn't get the hang of a simple cake. It was frustrating - and having Whiskey lying on the floor just staring at her didn't help.

"You're a lazy cat," she muttered while mixing a new batter. "And you could lay anywhere else in this house -"

Effie paused. She heard the door open and shut.

"Haymitch?" she called out, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I made you a lunch, if you're hungry!"

Haymitch had gone into town with Peeta to buy firewood. They were expecting the weather to grow colder - and it was an excuse for Haymitch to have a drink or two with Peeta, which was becoming something of a weekly ritual.

But it wasn't Haymitch.

"Katniss?"

"Sorry," Katniss crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. "I'm just sort of used to letting myself in."

"It's fine," Effie said, though she felt nervous. She hadn't been alone with Katniss since … well, since she trained her for the interview years ago. That had been - as far as Effie could think - the only time they had ever been in a room alone together. "Did you -"

"I just …" Katniss looked at the ground, then back up to Effie. "You know Haymitch told us - me and Peeta - about you. He told us everything. But … I just … I still don't know you and … even with what Haymitch said I can only see you as -"

"The escort," Effie said. She put the bowl aside and dried her hands on her apron. "I understand. And, if you hate me -"

"I don't hate you. I didn't mean that. I meant … for all those years before the Games, you were this strange woman from the Capitol who came and …" Katniss drifted off - she didn't know how to put it.

"How about … how about this," Effie said walking over to the kitchen table. "Ask me what you want to know and I'll tell you. Anything." She took a seat and motioned for Katniss to do the same, but Katniss stayed standing.

"When did you start thinking it was wrong? The Games … the Capitol … all of it?"

"My first Reaping," Effie said, her voice low, realizing how true it was. "I didn't understand what I was feeling at first. I didn't know why I was crying on the train or why I was angry. No … I didn't understand. And Haymitch -"

"Told you," Katniss said with a muted laugh. "I can just imagine that."

"But he was right. He said what I couldn't figure out and he said it straight. It took me a while to really accept it but what I did … in your head you begin to divide yourself. You have this false person that you have to play for the Capitol because you have no choice. You have to be happy. You have to go along with everything. And the other part of you … the other self split from that ignorance is … well, you can't tell a soul. And even if …" Effie stopped. She began to remember Hyacinth. Their last encounter. She took a breath.

"Why didn't you quit?"

"I couldn't," Effie said, her voice becoming raw as she spoke. "You quit and they ask you why - what do you tell them? That the job is horrific? That you're leading children to their death every year? You can't let them know that's what you think." Another breath. "And on some other level, I just thought … I have to keep doing it. Not to save myself but if someone's going to give these children a chance, I know it will be me and I'll do my best. I wasn't able to walk away."

"So you chose to keep calling names? Every year?"

Effie nodded.

"What about sponsors? Before me and Peeta?"

"Once in a blue moon. There was a … a water bottle the year Finnick was sent the trident. But we only managed that because I had ended an engagement and they were pity donations. People love a good story … as you know. I wouldn't be surprised if that's where Haymitch got the original idea."

"Haymitch knew how you felt."

"He became the only one. Yes. And, really, after a few years we know that the only other people we had in the world were each other. We were both alone except for those few weeks out of the year. Terrible weeks - but the only time we ever had with each other. We knew for a little while we weren't alone. Even if we wouldn't admit it."

"Is that when you started -"

"Oh no! No. I think there was a lot of … unspoken tension during those years but … we left it like that. Why ruin each other more? It wasn't until he sobered up for you and Peeta, actually. When we finally started working as a team … we started working out in other respects." Effie looked at her hands. "I think I've always loved him, though. Not from the start. I grew into it. But I always have."

"And you knew about the rebellion?"

This was the question Katniss had been waiting to ask - even if she already knew the answer through Haymitch. She wanted to hear it from Effie because she didn't know what to believe from what Haymitch had said. Something in her still doubted - but who could blame her, after all?

"Yes," Effie said, ignoring Whiskey, who was mewing at her feet to be stroked. "I was. Um …" Effie didn't know really where to begin. "We had a meeting place in the Capitol when plans began to take shape. Cinna and Portia were the easiest to pass information to so news was mostly through them because any conversation with Haymitch on the telephone was likely tapped. I didn't do any of the arranging - I did the … diversion, I suppose you could call it. I … stayed back at the Capitol when you were taken out of the arena. I was supposed to get on the hovercraft as well but … Haymitch wouldn't have been able to leave. I had to … distract one of the Capitol employees and -"

"They locked you up."

Effie nodded.

"And tortured you."

"They … tried a lot of horrible things," Effie said quietly. "Not just physical. They … played with your head and they know how to do that very well."

"If Haymitch knew -"

"I was too deep inside. And Peeta was the only one worth negotiating with. He was easier to have as the open target. The logical one. While I knew things, I wasn't needed. I wasn't good enough for a bargain."

"But Haymitch -"

"Haymitch did what I told him," Effie said. "Which was to go to you."

Katniss stared at Effie as if she had never seen her before. "I hated you," Katniss said after a moment. "For most of my life I did. Before all of this happened."

"And that's okay. Believe me … I hated myself. And I still do."

"No … you shouldn't … you … you did what you did to survive. Like us. You were just … in a different position and … I should apologize -"

"Oh Katniss - no - there's nothing -"

"Just let me, okay? Please? Because … I don't think I had any idea really how important you were until Haymitch said something and then … I tried to make sense of it and …"

"Katniss, if there's anyone who needs to apologize, it's me. I was the one for all those years who … I was the one who called out …"

Both went silent.

"We can't change what's happened," said Katniss. "It's over. It's done. And … we need to rebuild and -"

The front door opened.

"What're you doing here?" Haymitch asked, playfully pushing Katniss out of the way as he entered the kitchen.

"Katniss stopped by to see how the cake was going," Effie said.

"Why? See smoke out the window?" Haymitch opened the fridge and rummaged around for something to eat.

"In the blue container - leftovers," Effie said. "And no. There wasn't smoke."

"Probably surprised her."

"I should go," Katniss said. "Effie, I'm glad I stopped by."

"Me too. The door's always open."

* * *

"What did you tell them?" Effie asked that evening. A glass of wine in her hand, bare feet pulled up on the couch - she was snuggled against Haymitch's side. He was reading a lengthy letter from Plutarch - whiskey in hand - and cursing his eyesight - Effie knew better than to suggest glasses.

"Tell who?"

"Katniss and Peeta. When I wasn't here. What did you tell them?"

"Everything I could. After a while. Not right away. Why?"

Effie sipped her wine. "No real reason."

"Katniss wasn't interested in your burnt cake, I take it?"

Effie shook her head. "No."

"Listen …" Haymitch put down the letter so he could get a good look at Effie. "She's a tough nut - tougher now than ever."

"I didn't -"

"Just hear me out, okay? Nothing'll be perfect. Did you two have a nice … chat, if that's what we'll call it?"

"Does Katniss hate me?"

Haymitch shook his head. "That I can answer with a definitive 'no.' She just wants answers. Who can blame her?"

"Certainly neither of us."

Haymitch bent forward and kissed Effie lightly. "It'll get better. Not easier. Not right away. But it will."


	33. Past Noon

_**Prompt:**_

**Lessthanthree13 - I would really love to see a ****one-shot about Katniss and Effie talking about the real Effie. Or Effie and ****Haymitch talking about what happend or the thing they had a silent agreement ****about. or HAYFFIE BABIES! :3**

**(note: I did the first yesterday :-) and babies may have to wait for 'Geese ...')**

* * *

She felt as though she could just go on sleeping. The bed was warm and comfortable - and she had slept better than she had in months. Yawning, Effie's eyes opened and saw the clock on Haymitch's beside. She had slept past noon.

Effie had never slept past noon before.

Getting out of bed, Effie tiptoed around the room. The hardwood floor was colder than she expected. Her suitcase was in the room now - Haymitch must have brought it in while she was asleep. But she couldn't be bothered to go through it then. Instead, she found one of Haymitch's clean shirts and slipped it on.

The house was quiet - Effie could hear the geese outside as she went down the stairs. Somewhere she could hear a truck starting.

It was strange - so different from the Capitol. So … peaceful.

"Sleep all right?"

Effie smiled. Haymitch came out of the kitchen with a piece of half-eaten toast in his hand.

"Better than I have in a long time," Effie said as Haymitch slid his arm around her waist. She leaned against his chest - she felt so content. "Though I've never slept so late."

"I figured I'd let you sleep as long as you needed to. Had to be tired - you just got in yesterday. Hungry?"

"You can cook?"

"I can warm up leftovers."

Effie grinned and let Haymitch lead her into the kitchen. Pressing her against the counter, he kissed her before letting her pass to take a seat at the table.

"I brought your suitcase upstairs. Went over and got it from Katniss'. And that damn cat's running around somewhere. I didn't know what to feed it."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Dunno. I didn't think you'd want to wake up to me staring at you, though. So I got up and did some stuff."

"You were just hungry."

Haymitch shrugged. "Caught me. Hey, but listen. There's a dresser in what I guess is supposed to be a guest room. I'll move it over into mine for you. You can unpack then."

"Who says I wouldn't want the guest room?"

Haymitch turned to her with a concerned face. Effie laughed.

"I'm kidding!"

"Good. 'Cause I'd just move into the guest room, too." Haymitch leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I don't know what this is," he said talking the warmed up plate out of the microwave. "But Peeta made it a few days ago."

"Well, if Peeta made it, I'm sure it's delicious. Thank you."

Haymitch fished a knife and fork out of the sink for her, then joined her at the table.

They sat quietly for some time. Effie ate. Haymitch fixed another piece of toast. Whiskey appeared, mewing for milk so Effie went in search of a plate, realizing that, as she looked, she would need to do some serious cleaning in the cupboards.

"Hm?" Effie felt Haymitch's arms wrap around her from behind, his lips press against her neck.

"Just making sure you're really here," he mumbled.

"I am," Effie said, slowly turning around. "For good."

"I'm …" Haymitch couldn't find the words.

Effie put her hand to his cheek and pressed her forehead to his. "Don't … please? There's no use trying to talk about what happened or -"

"A year, Eff … I just … I didn't even try to call or -"

"Because," Effie said, kissing him softly. "Because it was too painful. And we were just waiting."

"I should've -"

"Haymitch." She kissed him again. "I think we've known each other long enough to know what the other is feeling and … with everything that's happened and …" She shook her head. "I just want to be here. With you. Be happy."

"Those scars - I saw them - on your back and -"

"They'll fade."

"I don't care. They hurt you and -"

"And I'm still alive." Effie could feel him holding her tighter. "That's the only thing that matters right now. I'm alive and so are you and I'm here and so are you. And there's a cat."

Haymitch laughed a little. "Damn cat …" He ran a hand through Effie's loose hair. "Eff, the first thing I said to you yesterday -"

"I thought we weren't -"

"I said something about a damned train and -"

"Haymitch, it wasn't our day. It was Katniss and Peeta's. And … I didn't want some reunion where you … I don't know … swept me off my feet. You didn't have to say anything. Holding my hand was enough."

"Well … give me a little more credit. I did dance with you."

Effie giggled and kissed him. "I didn't even have to ask."

"You looked too pretty anyway to just leave standing there." He pressed his lips to hers. "Had those flowers in your hair and … you were a sight, Effie. Beautiful."

She could feel her face going red. She tried to hide it, but Haymitch took her gently by the chin, holding her face to his.

"Expect more of me, Eff. More than just holding your hand. 'Cause you deserve it. Don't … settle. Don't always be so understanding. I want to be a better person. I want to make you happy."

"You already do." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "And you already are."


	34. Drawing

**_Prompt(s):_**

**PilotProject - I would love if you wrote one about when Haymitch finally tells Katniss and Peeta about his relationship with Effie and their reactions.**

**Ginger - I'd really like to see the conversation where Haymitch ****told Katniss & Peeta about Effie and everything.**

* * *

Peeta had gone into the kitchen to empty the cup of water he had been using to wash his brushes in. Katniss stayed with Haymitch in the front room - begrudgingly putting up with the fact he was already half-way through a bottle of whiskey and staring into space.

"You'll drink yourself to death," she finally said.

Haymitch glanced over at her.

Peeta came back into the room with a fresh cup of water.

"I don't plan on dyin' anytime soon," Haymitch muttered, taking a sip from the glass he held.

Peeta looked confused. "Why are we talking about Haymitch dying?"

"He's only been here two hours and that bottle -"

"Sweetheart, when did you care what I drank when I wasn't trying to save your life?"

Peeta could tell Haymitch was already drunk - and the whiskey was just one bottle in a line of what he had started the day with. "I wanted to start a new page," said Peeta, changing the subject. "I was trying to get the right pink of Effie's -"

"No," Haymitch said, finishing off the glass in a swallow.

"You don't want to put Effie -"

"If you're gonna paint her into that book, you aren't … you aren't putting a damn wig on her, all right?" Haymitch refilled his whiskey.

Katniss' brow furrowed. "And how'd you know what she looks like without one?"

"Katniss …" Peeta said gently. He hoped she'd remember that he did save Effie with Plutarch in the Capitol. She seemed to catch on.

"All right," she said. "Then what color is her hair?"

Haymitch reached forward and pointed to the glob of orange paint near Peeta's brushes. "That mixed with … I dunno … a yellow? Sort of … red but lighter."

"Well, I'll sketch her face first," Peeta said, grabbing a pencil.

Haymitch watched him intently - he had put his glass aside on the table. "No - no, her nose is a little smaller and … yeah, without the makeup she's got these …" he patted his own nose with his fingertips, "little freckles. Lips are smaller, too. And she has - there - above that eye - she has a scar. Small - really small 'cause the Capitol tried to … do whatever it is they do to get rid of it. Didn't go away completely."

"What was the scar from?" Peeta asked.

"Hm? Oh …" Haymitch shrugged. "Accident as a kid, I think. Can't remember what she told me. Probably kill me for forgetting … can … no - don't put her in Capitol clothes. She'd hate it."

"Effie?" Katniss asked, but her voice was gentler now. She was following Peeta's lead. "Effie'd hate Capitol fashion?"

Haymitch laughed a little. "Cinna made her the most … ridiculous wig and outfit for the Quarter Quell … I thought I'd never hear the fucking end of it …" He ran a hand through his hair. "Doing his job, of course. Didn't blame him for it." Tapping the paper Peeta was drawing on, Haytmich said, "Put her in something … normal."

"Do you know what Effie's doing in the Capitol?" Peeta asked.

Haymitch grabbed his drink and shook his head. "No. They just kept her there."

"Where else would she go?" asked Katniss.

"Home."

"Isn't that the Capitol?"

Haymitch shook his head again. "You and Peeta … you have no idea what that woman went through for you two."

Peeta put down his pencil. "What do you mean?"

"She did more than just be your escort. She did more than just force me to get sponsors and make you all stay on schedules. Effie was on your side from day one - not just because it was her job. And she hated that job." Haymitch rubbed his eyes, finished another glass of whiskey. "Believe me when I say the Effie you think you know isn't the real one. At all. Far fucking from it."

Peeta and Katniss looked at each other - not knowing what to say, to think … to even do.

"Then … why don't you tell us about her?" Peeta asked.

"She wouldn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"Because she wouldn't want the god damn credit she deserves. Why do you think she's still at the Capitol? She helped the rebellion and that's what they gave her in return. For years, she kept that stupid façade as an escort to keep herself alive - and she had to double the effort with you two and everything that was going on. She worked her ass off for you. For us. For this."

"And she was locked up for it?"

Haymitch grabbed the bottle of whiskey and drank straight from it. "Locked up. Tortured. You two have stuff in common, Peeta."

Katniss wanted to pull the bottle away - but for once she didn't act on the impulse.

"Thought she was gonna die at first. Looked good as dead. And they … fucked with her. Hurt her. Made her believe … stupid stories that … broke her. And then what does the rebellion do? Can't take her home, can I? Where she should be. Where she needs to be."

"Haymitch, were you and Effie -"

Haymitch interrupted Peeta with a chuckle. "Me and Effie …" He picked up his whiskey glass. "The Capitol still seems to enjoy taking away people I love."

Katniss and Peeta both jumped when the glass smashed against the far wall and Haymitch was up, already moving to leave the house.

"Haymitch, wait!" Katniss said, hurrying after him. "Wait!"

But Haymitch didn't stop. He left, slamming the door behind him. Katniss could see him out the window stumbling as he walked with the bottle of whiskey still in his grasp.

"Should I go after him?" Peeta asked.

Katniss shook her head and went back into the front room. She fell into her chair and rested her head on her hand. "Did he expect us to know all of that?"

"He's angry, Katniss. He's just taking it out on us. Let him - at least he's … communicating."

"And what about Effie?"

"I … I'm sort of in shock. I didn't really picture -"

"Neither did I." Katniss began to bite her nails.

"What are you thinking?"

Katniss shrugged.

* * *

"Well, it's certainly a welcome sound. I thought I'd never hear the Mockingjay's voice again."

Katniss was glad Plutarch was on the end of the line and not right in front of her. The idea of calling him had made her stomach uneasy and this - this, she just wanted to get finished.

"Peeta and I are getting married."

"Oh, how -"

"I don't want anyone to know. I'm serious."

"Of … of course," said Plutarch. "But then I don't understand why you are calling, my dear?"

"I want Effie to come."

"Effie Trinket?"

"Yeah. Effie. She's invited and I know she works for you now. I … didn't know how to get in touch with her directly so I thought -"

"No, no - you thought correctly."

"She'll be able to come, right?"

There was a pause on the other line. "I don't see why not." Though Plutarch's voice didn't sound sure.

"Good - um - that's all I called for."

"When should we know the date?"

"Soon. I just wanted to make sure Effie could come. Maybe stay a while, too." She took a breath and added, "It would be good for Haymitch to see her."


	35. Out on the Porch

_**Prompt(s):**_

**TheEvilDucky -**__**Could you perhaps do a one shot on a pregnant Effie and how she has mood swings and lashes out at Haymitch?**

**girlwhowasonfire21 - I'd love to see Effie and Haymitch settling on what they want from each other. I'm guessing that Effie would want kids and marriage, but I'm not sure that Haymitch would :)**

**(note: so I had to compromise here - I've gotten a lot of requests to follow up on the alternate plot (and quite a few about babies! I have to save some things for 'Geese ...'), but it would really just make two stories of the same story so I don't think it's a good idea (and as I mentioned, I don't know how well I'd actually write it as it was never fully planned - plus, I think it would sort of take away from the original if there's another 'reality' floating around) - so what I've done with this one is combined two prompts and sort of ... well, compromised ... I really hope no one's disappointed!)**

* * *

"What're you doing out here?" Haymitch asked, walking out onto the porch where Effie was sitting on the swing that he had fixed with Peeta before she came.

"It's a nice night," Effie replied, pulling her feet under her to make room for Haymitch. "And you did the dishes."

"Well you cooked. Drink?"

"Coffee."

"I was thinking wine."

"Coffee," Effie repeated.

Haymitch sighed. "Coffee. All right."

He disappeared back inside for a few minutes, then came out with two warm cups of coffee.

"Gonna sober me up?" he asked, sitting beside her.

Effie shrugged and took a sip. "Maybe. I like sober Haymitch," Effie said, putting her feet in his lap. "Do you still have a reason to drink?"

"Suppose not. Do you want me to give it up? Is that a … request? A condition?"

"A condition?" laughed Effie.

"I dunno. Of this … relationship."

"I didn't know we were going to have conditions. Are you just grouchy I wanted coffee?"

"No - I only meant … I've never had someone else … here. I don't know how -"

"To be in a relationship."

"Yeah."

Effie smiled, leaning over and kissing Haymitch gently.

"Well, neither do I. You've seen how successful I've been."

Haymitch nudged her gently. "Hey, you bagged me. I'm a catch."

"Oh, yes," Effie giggled. "You are." She sat back with her coffee. "Would you try getting sober?"

"Cold turkey?"

"No. I mean … just not as much."

"Hell, Eff. You could ask me to give it up and I would. You know I would if you said so."

"But I know what you feel. Even being happy. There's still that pain and … we have to cope somehow. I just won't let you drink yourself into an early grave."

"All right. That all? What about getting married? Did you wanna get married?"

"Married? Really? Are you asking?"

"I could. If you want - I mean -"

"Honestly, Haymitch, I think I've had enough with ceremonies to last a life time. Even if it's just signing a piece of paper - we don't need that, do we? Unless you -"

"Waste of time," said Haymitch. "You're right."

"Besides," Effie added, "if you are going to give up some of the alcohol, I can't imagine how moody you'll be. Try planning a wedding around that - much less a walk to a justice building!"

"I'm not that moody -"

"You're practically hormonal, Haymitch. Katniss has told us about you going dry in Thirteen enough times to tell."

"Beer baby," joked Haymitch.

"Well, there's something you won't have to worry about -"

"Eff, I didn't mean -"

"I meant me. A pregnant hormonal me. Could you imagine?"

"How'd that be any different - I'm kidding!" Haymitch laughed as Effie kicked him. "It'd be a decent reason to be, though. You'd get away with it."

Effie smiled a little. "Who knows? We never will, hm? And I can't imagine you dealing with mood swings, anyway."

"I'd wait on you hand and foot - you know that. And I'd let you yell at me - more than you do now. Believe me, you and mood swings would be nothin'."

"You say that now!"

"It's the truth!" Haymitch chuckled. "I'd do anything for you and a kid! You know it!"

Effie went quiet. She sipped her coffee and took a breath. "We … we should change the subject."

Haymitch nodded and finished his cup. "Yeah …"

Effie looked away, out into the quiet street before them. The sun was just setting. There was a bit of a chill in the air now. She turned back to Haymitch, her voice cracking slightly, "Still have that bottle of wine?"

Haymitch shook his head. "We don't need it. Not right now."

Effie wiped her eyes and let Haymitch pull her into his arms.

"Got each other now, right?"

Effie nodded then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You and me," he said as he began to rock the swing gently with his foot, stroking Effie's hair. "All we need. You and me."


	36. A Dream

_**Prompt:**_

**Drawing . Addict - how about writing about the birth? And ****how Haymitch felt the first time he sees his newborn daughter for the very ****first time?**

**(note: this is another compromise ... for the time being)**

* * *

It was the first time he didn't have a nightmare.

Or a blackout.

It was a dream - a strange one. Probably because they had been talking about it - or not talking about it.

"What time is it?" Effie asked with a yawn when she felt Haymitch moving.

"Dunno," Haymitch replied, rubbing his forehead. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, resting his feet on the cool floor.

"Was it a nightmare?" Effie rubbed his back gently.

"No … go back to sleep." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I'm fine."

"Sure?"

Haymitch nodded. "Just gonna get some water."

"Okay." Effie put her head back down on her pillow, listening to the floorboards creak as Haymitch went downstairs to the kitchen.

Finding a clean glass, Haymitch filled it up with cold water and sat down at the table. He felt Whiskey at his feet.

"Get away," he groaned. "She's upstairs."

Whiskey mewed angrily and scampered away as fast as the fat cat could. They only had a mutual tolerance for each other - neither enjoyed sharing Effie's attention.

It'd felt so real …

"I said she was upstairs, you stupid cat."

Whiskey had returned and was rubbing against Haymitch's shin.

"Can't you climb the damn stairs anymore?"

Whiskey sat on his foot in defiance and began to clean his paw. Haymitch just ignored him and rested his head in his hands.

It'd started out scary though - not the Games - it wasn't the Games. It was Effie. Effie giving birth. A screaming in the dark that startled him until the picture cleared in his head.

But there was nothing wrong. The healer said so. And the healer had her push and then …

He didn't know whether it had been a girl or a boy - but he remembered holding the baby, feeling its weight in his arms and staring down into eyes that looked so familiar and …

"Sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

Haymitch jumped and cursed. Effie apologized as she shuffled into the kitchen, wrapped in one of Haymitch's sweaters that fell past her hands and hit just above her knees.

"It wasn't - could you get this cat off me?"

Effie put down the glass she was about to fill for herself and 'tsked' Whiskey away from his feet. She caught the cat in her arms and lifted it up. She went on a filled up her glass.

"What was it then? It shook you up. I can tell."

"I can't remember. Just one of those, I guess."

"Do you want me to sit with you?"

Haymitch shook his head. "I'm sorry I woke you up, sweetheart."

Effie forced a smile and kissed his cheek. Still carrying Whiskey and her water, she went back up the stairs.

Haymitch tapped his fingertips on his own glass.

He didn't know why he was thinking about it …

Why he seemed to … actually want it.

Because it was out of reach?

He finished the water in a few large gulps and put the empty glass in the sink. He tried to be quiet going back up the stairs, but ever since the rebellion, the floorboards always creaked.

Effie had fallen back into a light sleep - Whiskey was curled up in the sweater she had left on the floor. Haymitch climbed back into bed trying to distract himself - almost willing his mind to let him have a nightmare instead of seeing those eyes again.

"Okay now?" Effie asked - her voice groggy. She slipped her arm across his chest, her fingers tapping gently.

"Mhm. Why are you still awake?"

"Worried about you."

"Don't be." Haymitch turned his head and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine."

"Better be." Her fingers stopped. "I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetheart." He kissed her again. "Go back to sleep."


	37. Furniture

_**No prompt - taking a small break from the list I have to write a more ... fluffy one, I suppose, since lately it's been a bit doom a gloom! So today and tomorrow ... happy! Oh - and some new characters!**_

* * *

Holding the notepad between her teeth, Effie used her freed hands to tape a piece of paper to the final door upstairs.

"What're you doing?"

Effie turned around and put the notepad in the pocket of her apron along with the stub of a pencil she had been using to write with.

"Getting a head start."

"On what?"

"Well, you did a … decent job cleaning before I came but did you think I wouldn't open these other rooms? I mean, you mentioned a guest room - but you only mentioned one. There's room for at least five people comfortably in this house. I thought in this room -"

"Wait - wait - are you … doing that girly redecorating thing right now? 'Cause if you are - sweetheart, be my guest. I won't stand in the way. Just don't touch our room. Or the liquor cabinet and we're fine. But I am not going to -"

"You expect me to clear out these rooms? Haymitch!" Effie pushed open the nearest door, sneezing as a cloud of dust hit her. "Have you -"

"Looked in there recently? Obviously not. I moved a dresser for you - isn't that enough? I'll send Peeta in to help with the rest. He's stronger than me. Now. I mean, if I were his age -"

"Think of it as building up your strength, then." Effie turned back to the room. "We can start by donating most of this furniture unless you have an emotional attachment?"

"Everything came with the house. Do what you want with it."

"Then we'll donate," said Effie. "Did you see the family that moved across the street?"

"The ones you got angry at me because of?"

"Well, you could have at least come helped them with their things. Poor Peeta -"

"I had a hangover. And so did you. You may not recall the events of that evening but -"

"Okay!" Effie's face grew red, even after all that time. "Okay! Mea culpa!"

Haymitch grinned. "So what were you saying about the furniture?"

"I thought we could see if they needed anything. There's at least three beds we could give them. They had … what five children?"

"Well, three," Haymitch corrected. "Two were … what're they calling them … Children of the Rebellion?"

"They shouldn't call them anything. It'll create … tension. Why the need to say where they came from? Their parents are gone …" Effie lowered her voice, "in prison … but there's no need to punish the children for it."

"You're preachy today. You're … energetic today. My god, it's like shades of the Victory Tour coming back to me," Haymitch joked.

"Oh, shut up!" Effie shut the door to the room and nudged Haymitch as she passed him. He pulled her back for a kiss. "No," said Effie, pressing her finger to his lips. "Go across the street. Introduce yourself. Offer the furniture."

"Really?"

"Mhm. And … maybe by the time you get back there'll be a bottle of wine waiting."

"That a promise?"

"Have to wait and see."

"Forget alcohol being the death of me, Eff. It'll be you." Haymitch started down the stairs. "And no, I don't even want to know what you have taped to the doors!"

* * *

The truth was that Haymitch just wasn't good at introductions. He'd never really had to do it himself. Usually, he was only semi-conscious with Effie doing the talking. And, anyway, in the Capitol they knew who he was and left him alone.

This was a different world.

This was society rebuilding.

This was … meeting the new neighbors.

Haymitch raised his hand to knock on the door, but he opened before he could. Before him stood a small boy with very blonde hair in overalls. He had a large cup of juice in his hand and stared at Haymitch with wide, dark eyes.

"Um … is your mom or dad in?" Haymitch asked, bending down to his height.

"Corbin! What did I tell you about the front - oh, I'm so sorry!" A clearly flustered woman appeared out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish rag. She seemed about middle-age, a few too many wrinkles already from so many children.

"I was gonna knock -" Haymitch started, but the woman interrupted him.

"Oh, it's not a problem. Corbin's just being nosey and constantly looking out the window all the time. I'm sorry - I'm Elda. Elda Grenning. My husband Emil is … god knows where he is … god, I'm sorry. It's just been so hectic."

"It's fine - I just came over 'cause we've got some furniture and -"

"Oh!" Elda saw him pointing to his house. "You're Haymitch. Haymitch Abernathy!" She held out her hand, taking Haymitch's and shaking it excitedly. "I'd tell you what an honor it is by Emil said you probably wouldn't appreciate it - but it really is an honor."

Well, thought Haymitch, that was new. No one before the rebellion was ever happy to meet him.

"It was his idea to move to Twelve because of the rebuilding needing done. We're from Eleven so it wasn't too much a move and since we had a bigger house he suggest we take in the other children and one of them came to us with half-green hair and I can't imagine what his parents were thinking and now - five boys! How did we get that lucky? Hm? Oh - I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Um …" Haymitch was flustered every time the woman spoke. "Furniture. We've started clearing out the house and we've got stuff we're not gonna use and -"

"Really? Oh! Emil would be so grateful - we've got three boys in one bed at the moment and it just isn't working out and - Corbin!" Elda turned around as if a sixth sense had tipped her off to her son leaning out the bay window. "Get inside!"

* * *

Haymitch was able to pry himself away from Elda after about a half-hour of hearing about the move and the train ride and the Capitol paperwork they had to fill out to take in the two boys - Faxon and Linus. Faxon, she had said, was a bit of a spitfire and was difficult to discipline. He also had partially green hair. Linus was the opposite - thank god - and didn't talk much. Then again, Faxon was almost seven and Linus only three.

"You practically learnt the family history," Effie said as she poured Haymitch a glass of wine after pouring one for herself. "Peeta said Mrs. Grenning was a bit … wordy."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Well, you can't blame her. Look at all she's trying to deal with - and she's come to Twelve with it all."

Haymitch waved Effie over and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her cheek. "It almost makes me thankful you just had that damn cat."

Effie laughed and kissed him. "Is she taking the furniture?"

"I think. I don't really know if I fully understood everything she was saying to me but … I think."

"Good."

"Asked about you, by the way. Who you were."

"Did she?"

Haymitch nodded. "What do I call you?"

"It depends what mood you're in."

"Shut up. I mean in public."

Effie laughed. "I don't know. What did you call me when you were talking to her?"

"I just said you lived here. Your name was Effie …" Haymitch shrugged. "Do I say Effie Trinket? Do you want -"

"Effie Abernathy …" Effie said, testing how it sounded. "Effie Abernathy. Mrs. Abernathy. Hello, I am Mrs. Effie Abernathy." She sipped her wine. "I could easily go along with that. It'll make introductions easier. And they won't make the quick connection to …" Effie went back to her wine.

"All right then," he refilled her glass when it was empty and added, "Mrs. Abernathy."


	38. A Sandwich

_**Again, no prompt - just a bit of fluff and new characters! Prompt requests will start up again tomorrow! So, if you haven't seen yours, I still have it! It's just patiently waiting in line! :-)**_

* * *

"Your mom know you're out here?"

Haymitch had only been watching the boys a minute or two feed the geese bits of their sandwiches. He looked almost frightened when he heard Haymitch's voice.

"I don't care," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "That you're feeding the geese I mean. But I don't want you two getting in trouble for running off."

"We're supposed to be playing in the yard," the older one said.

Green hair … green hair … he remembered their neighbor had mentioned a kid with green hair but damned if he knew the name.

"He wanted to see the animals." The green haired one nudged the little one, who was hiding his face.

"Well - you've seen them. You should probably get back before your mom -"

"She's not our mom."

"Then before Mrs. Grenning notices you're missing. Go on." Haymitch nodded to the gate. The green-haired boy scowled but pushed along the younger before him.

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" Effie asked when Haymitch came back into the kitchen.

"Two kids from across the street. Feeding the geese their lunch. The Capitol ones I think - one of 'em is still growing out that green hair."

"You didn't scare them, did you?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so. Am I scary?"

"Depends," Effie said with a bit of a laugh. She looked out the kitchen window as she went back to doing the dishes. "They didn't listen if you told them to go home, by the way. At least, the little one's still wondering."

"Seriously?"

"Get him before he goes into the road."

"And who runs him over? Peeta with the only truck in the District?"

"Haymitch - he's a toddler!"

Rolling his eyes, Haymitch went back outside. Effie dried her hands and went out onto the front porch where she could see Elda Grenning shouting for the green haired boy to get back in the yard.

"We have the younger one!" Effie called out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Abernathy. They just -"

"No, no - it's all right! They were just feeding the geese bread."

"Bread from their lunch, I'm guessing." Elda grabbed the green haired boy by the arm and yanked him back into the yard. "Wasting lunch? And your brother's?"

"Just make another!"

"Faxon, you just can't …" Elda rubbed her forehead. "Go inside. Go to the corner."

"No!"

"Faxon! I said go!"

Crossing his arms the boy stormed back into the house.

* * *

"Hey - need to go back home," Haymitch said, trying to coax the younger boy with curly ginger hair away from the side of the gate he was still holding on to. "Go on - Mrs. Grenning's waiting."

Effie then appeared, coming from around the porch. "Hello, Linus," she said with a wide grin. "Your mommy said we could fix you a sandwich. Would you like a sandwich?"

Linus looked between Haymitch and Effie, stopping on Effie before he nodded hesitantly.

"Good." Effie stepped past Haymitch and held out her hand. "Take my hand, okay? That's a good boy."

* * *

"They're just having trouble with Faxon adjusting," Effie explained. "He isn't little like his brother - he'll … remember things."

Haymitch looked back into the kitchen where Linus was sitting at the table alone, holding a large sandwich between his two small hands.

"Anyway," Effie said, lowering her voice. "Linus wanted to see the geese but Faxon made him give up his lunch. So …" Effie glanced at the little boy again. "I didn't want him hungry. He was innocent enough."

"I'm not babysitting."

Effie laughed and hit his arm. "We're not babysitting. And … you're not terrible with children, you know."

"What's that mean?"

"You need a little bit of practice."

"And you?"

"Well … big smiles and high voices seem to come second nature after all these years. I'm going to fetch him a glass of milk." Effie stood on her toes and kissed Haymitch.


	39. Can't Hate You

_**Prompt:**_

**Riayn - ****So, I've really wanted there to be a chapter when Haymitch gets really angry with Effie and hurts her. (While drunk of course!) Then afterwards, she can go to Aulus for comfort. Kind of dark I know, but I think that you'll be able to write it good. :)(;**

* * *

"Do you want me to wait and walk home with you?" Hyacinth asked as Effie unbuttoned her coat and hung it back up on the peg near the door.

"No - go on. I don't know if he'll answer right away. I'm the only one who calls so he knows it's me and he'll likely be difficult," Effie said.

"Well - good luck. I'll see you in the morning? Coffee, maybe?"

Effie nodded and said goodnight to Hyacinth before falling back into her chair and picking up the telephone receiver.

Assaulting a Peacekeeper.

This was going to go well.

Effie must have dialed the number three or four times - letting it ring out each time until finally, the familiar gruff voice answered the phone.

"Fuck off, Trinket."

"Haymitch, they told me there was an altercation -"

"And what's that have to do with your sorry ass?"

He was drunk.

Blind drunk probably. Effie was having trouble making out some of his words.

"I didn't cause the fucking fight. I was just fucking there."

"And you had to be escorted -"

"'Cause I'm a god damned victor, Trinket! What'd you expect?"

Effie took a breath. "Are you hurt?"

"Fuck if you care."

"Haymitch -"

"Do you? Do you actually care or are you making this call because some Capitol nose is looking over your shoulder - breathing down you little swan neck?"

"Haymitch, that's unfair. Of course I care and no one made me call you."

"You're just doing damage control. Of course."

"If they'd like to think that, fine. But I called to see if -"

"If I was all right. Yeah. You said that all ready. But you wanna know something, Princess? I'll be all right when I'm fucking dead. 'Cause living right now? It doesn't really suit me."

"Don't talk like that."

"Got you scared?"

"Yes."

"Sure I did. You're just waiting for me to kick the bucket. Make your job easier wouldn't it? Imagine the sponsors you'd get with news of a victor's death? Your type always loves a good story don't they?"

"Don't say that, Haymitch. It isn't true."

"What? About the story?"

"About you dying."

"Fucking wish I would. Everything else is dead. Everyone else. There's nothing left is there?"

"That's not -"

"Don't tell me it isn't true. 'Cause it is. And I know it."

"You're drunk," Effie said, trying to keep her voice steady. "You're drunk and you need sleep and -"

"Don't tell me what to do all the way from your little throne in the Capitol, princess. I'll sleep when I want. Drink when I want. And I'll fuck when I want, too. Unless you'd like to try and control that. I'm sure you could write me up a fine schedule. Still there, princess?"

"Of course I am. I won't be the one to hang up."

She could hear Haymitch laughing. She felt nervous. She felt worried. "You know what - fuck you. Seriously, Trinket. Fuck you. You think you have some … I don't know … revolutionary thought that this world is shit? You think that because you finally realize what a hell we live in that I'll be nice to you? That isn't how it works. It'll never work like that because I fucking despise you and I'll keep saying that 'till the day I die, sweetheart. Because look in a fucking mirror and tell me why I shouldn't."

She knew he was drunk.

She knew he didn't mean it.

Or at least mean all of it.

But her lip still trembled. And her eyes still teared.

"Hang up yet, Trinket?"

"No," she replied in a whisper.

"Then let me do the honors."

There was a crash on the other line - then a lost signal.

Without a pause, Effie slammed down the receiver, picked it up again and called for help, talking calmly through her tears.

* * *

"You're not very talkative tonight …" Aulus muttered, running his fingers through the soft pink wig Effie still wore.

"I'm tired." Effie turned from him, wrapped naked in her bedsheets. But he pulled her body back to his, kissing her neck.

"Are you?"

Effie wanted to say yes - that she was - that she didn't want him to touch her. But instead, she let him roll her body onto her back and do whatever he wanted. She didn't want to feel. She wouldn't feel.

She would stare at the ceiling and wait for morning and feeling nothing.

* * *

"Nothing but a broken phone," the secretary explained, handing Effie the paperwork that the Peacekeepers had drawn up saying that they had gone in to check on Haymitch.

They had found him passed out in the kitchen - the phone had been ripped from the wall.

"They say he's done it before. But they've had it fixed."

"That quickly?"

The secretary shrugged. "They've done it before."

Effie thanked her and took the papers to her office. Ten minutes until she promised to meet Hyacinth for coffee - but she wanted to stop in the office first. Just to know what happened.

As she put the papers down on her desk and went to leave - her telephone rang.

"Yes? Effie Trinket, speaking."

"Mad at me?"

It was Haymitch.

"Should be," he said. "Think I said some … awful things. Didn't mean 'em. Damnit you know I didn't mean 'em."

"Haymitch, you were drunk and angry -"

"Don't make fucking excuses for me. I'm a piece of shit and I know it. Just … listen, I didn't mean what I said about you."

Effie leaned against her desk. "I know."

"I mean … who the hell else is going to care about a damn Peacekeeper taking me home?"

"It was a fight."

"I don't remember. I don't remember much of last night 'cept for waking up knowing I had to apologize. Which I don't do. Often."

"At all," Effie corrected.

"What am I doing now, Trinket? This is an apology."

"This is a first. And an apology."

"Fine - fine, you got me there. Still angry?"

"Yes," Effie answered. "Angry and hurt but … alcohol is how you choose to deal with your pain. And I can't change that. And I can't change the fact that I'm going to be your closest target."

"Damn it, Eff …"

"Nurse your hangover - if you haven't resumed drinking. I'm glad you're okay."

"Don't hate me."

The words sounded sad. Pathetic.

"I can't hate you, Haymitch. I can never hate you."


	40. The Shadow

_**No prompt - just making up for the delay in posting the prompt I promised for Sunday :-)**_

* * *

"Katniss says Faxon's a handful."

"Haymitch had the same impression," Effie said, pouring Peeta a cool glass of water as he had just been helping Mr. Grenning move the furniture from the upstairs rooms. She handed it to him. "But he's young. Not as young as his brother. Things will wear off."

"Like your accent."

"Really?"

Peeta nodded. "It's sort of … softer now. I mean, Katniss and I stopped noticing after a while but now that you're here you can tell."

"Well, it isn't something I'm going to complain about," Effie said. "Were the three of you able to manage everything?"

"Yeah - but I'm warning you, Haymitch thinks he's thrown out his back."

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it. How did you get free of Mrs. Grenning, though? Sacrifice Haymitch?"

"He was there and I was closest to the door. Hey, every man for himself. Stay alive."

As if on cue, Haymitch walked into the kitchen rubbing his back. "Worst piece of advice I ever gave you two," he said. "Eff, I think I -"

"Pulled out your back? Mhm. I started a bath upstairs. Go soak and if it's still bothering you I'll have the healer take a look, okay?"

"Yeah yeah …" He kissed her cheek and went upstairs.

"I think he has a shadow, by the way," Peeta said after finishing his glass.

"Oh? Who?"

"Um … one of the kids. Not Faxon. The other Capitol one."

"Linus? We had him here for a sandwich the other day. Poor thing. Very jumpy."

"I think I'd be too in a house with the Grennings. But … hey, maybe it'd be good for Haymitch to you know … interact with other people besides the three of us and the people who sell him the alcohol."

Effie laughed a little - but knew what Peeta meant. Haymitch may have saved Katniss. Peeta. Effie. But he didn't save everyone. He didn't save all of his friends. All of his family.

"I'll mentioned it to him … subtly. And that'll probably take time but -"

"Nah - the boy was following him in and out of the house. Haymitch gave him a few things to carry. Actually worked out well."

* * *

Effie gently rubbed Haymitch's back, pinching him playfully when he fell asleep.

"Peeta says Linus seems to like following you."

"He wanted to get away from his brother."

"Faxon needs time."

"Needs a kick up the head. And the Grennings only make it worse."

"Why do you say that?"

"The house is crazy. Loud. Kids screaming. They didn't really think it all through."

"Well …" Effie leaned down and kissed him gently. "Don't turn Linus away."

* * *

The next morning, Haymitch woke up early to feed the geese. Effie's attempts were always … well, they were funny - but Haymitch had enough fun laughing at her as she tried different ways to navigate the dirty pens.

She needed a pair of boots.

And for once - he was the one who'd know where to find that type of shoe.

When he turned to go back into the house, he cursed under his breath - scared out of his wits when he saw a little face watching him through the chicken wire.

"Morning, Linus," he said, trying to remember what Effie told him last night. "Um … fed them already but there's a - yeah, where you are - there's a hole in the fencing. I'm gonna fix it. There's nothing for you to do but … if you wanna watch. It isn't exciting."

"Want to," Linus said. "Thank you."

"Okay … I'm … I'm just gonna get my tools."

But before Haymitch could reach the door, Linus was already beside him, following him.

"Let's - um - let's get you a glass of juice first. How about that?"


	41. Birthday

_**Prompt:**_

**CaitlinOonagh95 - ****What if Effie's birthday fell sometime during the Victory tour and Haymitch ****found out? Would he do anything? :-)**

* * *

They were in District Four that night.

Effie had wound the schedules so tightly that there couldn't be another misstep like there was in Eleven. She would even read - sometimes reread - the speeches that Peeta and Katniss would give. Just to make sure. Just to be safe.

"You're wearing yourself out," Haymitch said as she fixed his tie like usual.

"Yes, but we haven't had a hiccup since, have we?"

"Now it's a hiccup?"

"For now. Yes." Effie stood on her toes and kissed him. "And believe me - I'd rather be busy than have time to think. Damnit …" She undid the tie and tried tying it again. Her hands were shaking - not from nerves, but from obvious exhaustion.

"Stop … I've got it," Haymitch muttered, batting her hands away.

"When did you -"

"I've always known how. It's just fun to have you do it."

Effie couldn't help the little grin that escaped.

"What's that?"

"Hm?"

Haymitch went over and picked up a pink card that was sitting on Effie's bedside table. It was from Cinna. It was for Effie's birthday. Yesterday.

"How come you didn't say?"

"I suppose the question really is how is it we've worked together this long and you never knew. I don't make a big deal out of the day."

"You got a card."

"I didn't ask for one. Cinna was just being nice."

"Can't I be nice?"

"You'd get me a card?"

Haymitch laughed. "Hell no! I'd get you something though. I don't know what. It'd probably take me a while to figure that out. I don't know what you … like."

"Peace and quiet," Effie said. "And a good night's sleep - but I don't think you can buy any of that at a store."

"Sweetheart, if you could, I wouldn't need the alcohol." He put the card down. "But come on - I feel bad now."

"Don't. Really."

"At least let's just … split a bottle of wine or something tonight."

"We've been doing that almost every night."

Haymitch shrugged a little. "All right. Two bottles."

"I need to wake up -"

"A bottle and … I'll …" Haymitch thought for a moment, "I'll -"

But he was cut off by Cinna opening the door. He apologized for interrupting but needed to speak to Haymitch about Katniss.

It was an obvious lie - Effie could tell because he spoke more to her than he did to Haymitch - apologetically, as if he knew he was taking Haymitch away from their conversation, but whatever needed to be said needed to be said in private and soon.

"Go on," Effie said. "I have to get ready."

Haymitch said and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "Well … happy belated birthday, Eff."


	42. Clouds

_**Prompt:**_

**PeetaGrl38 -**__**I really like the idea of a Hayffie baby. I'd like a one shot of the birth ****and why she couldn't see Rosie at first. If you want to branch out, some ****Everlark or Gahanna one shots would be awesome, too!**

**(note: obviously, another compromise here - but I did my best. As I've mentioned before ... baby things may have to wait for 'Geese' ... :-) Also, sorry I didn't put any other pairings! I was actually planning to but then it worked out into this.)**

* * *

It was Haymitch's idea when Effie first arrived.

After she had settled in - unpacked her suitcase, learned her way better around Haymitch's house - he suggested she get out. Staying in doors was safe - and he knew she had felt people staring at her at the wedding. But she needed to get out.

"Take a walk," Haymitch suggested.

"With you?"

"Nah. Not with me. You don't need me."

"But -"

"Listen, I'll take plenty of walks with you, princess, but right now … just go on your own. You haven't gone further than the porch since you got here."

"And if I get lost?"

Haymitch sighed and sipped his whiskey. "If you're not back in an hour or two I'll come looking for you, okay? Get out. On your own."

And so she did. Reluctantly. She wrapped herself in a warm cardigan - one of Annie's old ones she had given her before leaving the Capitol. Her hair was tied off in a loose knot to the side. When Haymitch had watched her go, her couldn't help thinking how - even though he had known what she looked like under those layers for a while - this was an entirely new person.

And a new person that was still very afraid of the world.

Effie thought to walk through where the rebuilding was happening - in the main square, near some of the more damaged areas. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not yet. And the walk was too familiar - it brought too many memories of Reapings back to her.

No - not yet. That was a walk she would need to do with Haymitch at her side.

So instead she turned around and walked to the only other place she knew. The meadow where the wedding had been held. Her hands brushed over the tall grass until she found a spot to sit where the sun was warm. She could hear bees buzzing around her - an ant crawled over her ankle, but she didn't swat it away.

Effie didn't like the idea of clearing her mind.

Because it only led to more thoughts popping up - worse than memories sometimes. If it was too quiet, she would start to think … what if there had been a baby? And what if it had survived?

Would they have taken it from her in captivity?

Or what if she had given birth after being rescued?

No … she wouldn't have been able to see the baby then. Not in the state she was in - battered, bruised, broken. Through a glass. But the baby would have been there.

Stupid thoughts.

Impossible ones.

Effie laid back in the grass and, twirling a long blade of it between her fingers, she stared at the blue sky above her - the clouds that seemed so close she could almost touch them.

* * *

"Well - how was my advice?" Haymitch asked when Effie came back not long after, still pulling at the blade of grass between her fingers.

"Quiet," Effie said. "I mean …" She shrugged a little and sat beside him on the sofa.

He could tell something was wrong - but he knew not to ask. Not yet.

So Haymitch let Effie in her own time sit closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder and reaching out, tracing the rim of his glass of whiskey with her fingertip.


	43. On the Mantle

_**Prompt:**_

**wires-s - ****i'd love read a fanfic of haymitch meeting someone of Effie's family**

**(note: there's a previous story that also talks a little about Effie's family more - 'Not a Thing' - I used this as sort of a ... revisit :-) )**

* * *

Effie had found the box in the basement. For a while, she sat near the light from the stairway going through the small pile of books, the pictures that were starting to brown and curl at the edges.

"You know you don't have to sit in the dark down there."

Effie looked up and squinted in the light. "Oh … sorry - I didn't mean -"

"Don't apologize. Go ahead. Bring the box up. About time, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

Haymitch nodded. "Come on."

Effie stood and lifted the box - it wasn't very heavy, but she took her time up the stairs. She put the box down on the sofa in the front room and Haymitch grabbed the first book. "Not prize-winning literature," he muttered, tossing it aside and picking up the next.

"We can still put them up on the shelves in here - it's so bare." Effie's fingers played at the edges of the top picture - a slender woman with dark hair in a field. "Who's this?" she asked.

"My mom."

"She's beautiful," Effie said, tracing the outline of her figure. "You look like her."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"We should find a frame," Effie said as Haymitch took the picture.

"For what?"

"The mantle. And these others …" Effie held them out.

Haymitch smiled a little. "My brother - that one … and me."

"I imagine you two were quite the handful - if your brother was anything like you."

"Hell, I taught him what he knew."

"You're lucky you had a brother. I was an only child."

"And I can't imagine two of you," Haymitch said. He handed her the pictures. "Go ahead. Find frames."

Effie smiled. "Really?"

Haymitch nodded. "Yeah. Put 'em up on the mantle."

They would find actual frames at some point. Until then, Effie carefully perched each picture on the mantle then dusted off the old books and tried to make the shelves look a little fuller.

"So what would your mom think of me?"

Effie sneezed - taking the handkerchief Haymitch offered. "Thank you …" She thought. "Well … I doubt she'd really notice. I told you about her once - I'm sure."

"Was I sober?"

Effie laughed. "Maybe not."

As if on cue, Haymitch was already filling to glasses with wine.

"She'd hate you," Effie said. "I mean, if she cared at all. God knows what my father would have thought but he died when I was younger. Mother though … she died from makeup - what does that tell you? I don't think a man from District Twelve would have gone over well." She thanked him for the glass of wine and took a sip. "And? What about yours?"

"Mine?"

Effie nodded.

"You mom? Your brother?"

Haymitch shrugged and sat on the sofa, his eyes looking over the pictures on the mantle. "Depends what Effie they knew. If … none of this ever happened … hell, I'd probably hate you."

"How would you know, anyway?"

"Exactly. But if they knew you - this you - real you - I don't know how my mom couldn't like you. She always wanted a girl." Haymitch waved her over to the spot beside him. "My brother … he'd be tougher."

"How so?" Effie asked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"'Cause he'd be like me."

"As I said - I don't know how you're mother did it."

"Patience of a saint."

Effie kissed his cheek. "I wish you could have met mother … just to spite her."

Haymitch grinned. "You haven't been here that long and you're already sounding more like me."

"I wonder if that's a good thing or -"

"I love myself. It's a great thing."

Effie hit his chest playfully. "I wish you really did love yourself," she said. "I love you."

He let out a sigh and kissed her forehead. "I haven't seen those pictures in … longer than those kids next door have been alive. I think I'm starting to tolerate myself. How's that?"

Effie pressed her lips to his cheek. "Getting better."


	44. Coming Home

_**Prompt:**_

**PeetaGrl38 - I'd like to see what happened after he stormed out of the house!**

**(note: this story takes place after 'Drawing')**

* * *

He didn't remember much of what happened after he had left Katniss and Peeta's. He knew he tripped on something - landed on the ground hard and cursed. Kept drinking. He made it to the kitchen - to get a new bottle? He couldn't remember.

"Wake up … Haymitch, come on."

Haymitch's arm went out defensively, but Peeta caught it. "Hey! It's me!"

"I fucking know who it is," Haymitch groaned, reaching for the bottle he had opened last night.

But Peeta pulled it away.

"No."

"Hey!"

Peeta looked around the kitchen. It stank - worse than he remembered.

"You need to clean this place up," he said, finally giving Haymitch the bottle. "I'll help." He pushed open a window.

"What for?"

"Well," Peeta pushed open another window. "Katniss made a phone call. And …" He struggled with the next one - it was stuck, but he managed to crack it just a bit. "And Effie's coming."

"Don't fucking joke -"

"I'm not. Katniss invited her to the wedding. Talking to Plutarch himself."

"What wedding?"

"Mine and Katniss' - you've known for two weeks, Haymitch."

Haymitch only groaned and took a long swig of his drink. "What the hell did I tell you about Effie?"

"Enough," said Peeta. "And … if you want to bring her here -"

"She's not going to be able to stay."

"Not what Katniss said."

"As if they'd -"

"Plutarch called this morning to confirm the transportation. And that's what he said. He said she could stay. Katniss asked. You don't have to believe me - that's fine - but for Effie's sake, this place needs to be somewhat decent - even if she's seen worse from you. And I'm sure she has."

Haymitch pushed himself out of the chair, stumbling a little. He caught himself against the near wall.

"What're you doing?"

Peeta had started picking up Haymitch's dirty clothes and throwing them in a sack he had brought with him.

"A one time offer. We're taking your clothes and cleaning them. I'll be back later and we can start … figuring out what to do with the floors."

Peeta made quick work of gathering whatever clothes he could find on the first floor at least - that filled one sack. He told Haymitch to shower - or if he wasn't going to shower, at least find a bucket or something that they could use to start washing the floors.

When Peeta had left, Haymitch stood in his empty hallway - his barefoot stuck to the ground. He'd never really noticed it before.

He never had reason to.

But now … Effie was coming. Effie was coming home.


	45. Up a Tree

_**Prompt:**_

**PeetaGrl38 - I'd love to see them ****contemplate adopting themselves, or Haymich "mentoring" Faxon to help him ****adjust!**

* * *

"What happened?" Effie asked when Haymitch came back in from helping Peeta fix something that was wrong with the front porch. Handiwork. It was something to keep his mind off drinking - so Effie encouraged it.

Haymitch was about to answer, but stopped when he saw that Effie wasn't alone. She was kneeling on the floor, patching up what looked like a scrap on Linus' knee.

"Linus won't say," Effie said. She looked back at the little boy with a smile. "Can you hold this on your knee for me? That's a lovely boy - thank you." Effie patted his cheek gently and walked into the kitchen with Haymitch.

"They know he's here?"

Effie shook her head. "Was it his brother?"

Haymitch nodded. "Stole one of Peeta's tools. Knocked his brother down then climbed up a tree. Still trying to get him out."

"Why'd he do it?"

"Dunno. I walked in on the scene."

"I should tell Mrs. Grenning he's here. Stay with him? He's shaken up."

Haymitch nodded - though being around kids still didn't come easy. Even if he could hear the Grennings' lot across the street every night. At least they were in his house.

"Put a bandage on his knee. A clean one. They're in the kit -"

"Where'd you get a kit?"

"I always carry one when I'm around you. Habit." Effie laughed and kissed him. "I'm kidding. Well, not entirely - I did bring it with me."

"Am I that bad?"

"Was. Listen, just put a bandage on his knee, okay?"

"Yeah - better go tell his mom."

Effie nodded and took her cardigan off the back of one of the kitchen chairs. She put it on as she walked outside and across the street where Mr. Grenning was shouting obscenities at what looked like a vacant tree. Peeta was near by - trying to calm him down. He looked thankful when Effie showed up.

"Katniss has one of the younger ones," he said.

"We have Linus."

"Yeah, Mrs. Grenning figured they all would run off."

"Why're you here?"

The voice was gruff - Effie had never met Mr. Grenning before.

"I … I just wanted to let you know that Linus -"

"Capitol scum - just like the two of 'em - aren't you?"

Effie was taken aback by the statement. Knowing Mrs. Grenning, she hadn't expected her husband to be like this. She felt Peeta's hands on her shoulders.

"I can hear it on your voice!"

"Go home," Peeta said, pushing Effie back towards her house. "I'll deal with it."

* * *

"Capitol scum?" It took all of Haymitch's strength not to shout the words. Effie was glad she had taken him out back with the geese to tell him.

"Let it rest. He was angry."

"Why'd he even take in the kids, if he's gonna run around calling -"

"Haymitch. Just don't bring it up, all right? From what Peeta's told me, Faxon's just … having a difficult time. I don't think they needed to hear my -"

"He calls you that again and I'll …" Haymitch shook his head.

"Take a minute before coming back inside, hm?" Effie said, rubbing his back gently.

"I'll feed the geese …" Haymitch muttered.

Effie kissed his cheek gently and went back in the house. She had turned on the radio to drown out the noise outside. Linus had fallen asleep.

The phone rang. When Effie answered, it was Mrs. Grenning full of apologies without letting Effie reply to any of them. All Effie could really get in was that Linus was with her and asleep - to which Mrs. Grenning asked if she could keep him for the night.

"We don't have an extra bed," Effie said.

"He can just sleep on the sofa."

"I … yes, I suppose. Of course. He can stay."

It was evening after all. It would be a shame to wake him.

"Gonna sit there all night, princess?" Haymitch asked.

Effie had planted herself at Linus' feet after covering him with a warm blanket.

"I don't want him to wake up and be in a strange house and not remember how he got here."

"Walked here himself."

"That isn't the point," Effie said, reaching over and brushing some of the curls off of Linus' forehead. "Poor thing. You know they take them in because they get an extra allowance. A very nice one. It was sort of the way to avoid crowded orphanages, I guess."

Haymitch handed her a glass of whiskey, then sat down in a chair nearby with his own.

"Explains a lot."

Effie nodded. "It isn't fair."

"'Course it isn't."

"We don't need the money but -"

"Are you thinking …"

Effie glanced up and caught Haymitch's eyes. She paused - then shook her head. "If we were to … I'd want to take in Linus. And Faxon. Both of them. The Grennings can have the money. But we have the space."

"Two kids, Eff. Do you know what you're saying? What you're asking?"

Effie sipped her drink and rubbed her eyes. "No," she said with a bit of a laugh. "God, no." She let her arm fall over the sofa's arm so Haymitch could take her hand. "I just feel terrible."

He squeezed it. "So do I. But no one can fix everything, Eff. And you're trying too. Too much."

"Can't help it … it was my job, wasn't it?"

Haymitch sighed. "Yeah, guess it was."

* * *

Haymitch woke up to the usual weekend morning smells. Saturday. Effie always did a breakfast on Saturday ever since Katniss had taught her how to make bacon … properly.

"The bacon's hot, so be careful."

Haymitch had forgotten they had a guest.

"Strawberry or grape jam? Or … one of both?"

He took the stairs slowly, standing just beyond the kitchen door listening, then slowly leaning around the corner.

It was a sight he … well, a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Effie with a kid. Grinning. Laughing. Looking … motherly.

Effie looked up. "Haymitch!" she said with a wide smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."


	46. An Offer

_**No prompt - this is just the sort of ... cut-off point of Linus and Faxon's story until 'Geese ...'**_

_**(also, as mentioned on tumblr as as SavySnape7 pointed out (thank you very much!) - there isn't a reason right now for this to be rated 'M' - I just did that since I didn't know exactly what I would be writing since these are, for the most part, requests. So I'm changing it to 'T' today!)**_

* * *

Haymitch accepted the cup of coffee Mrs. Grenning made him - as much as he could get a thank you in as she went on and on about something to do with the lawn. The coffee was weak. Or Effie just made his unusually strong.

"And I said it was a good idea."

"Sorry - what -"

"To take the older ones back to Eleven. With Faxon. There's things that need to be done there so for the summer Emil will take our oldest and Faxon to Eleven. We're hoping maybe it will start helping Faxon if he … interacts more. I mean, more than just the children here. There aren't many."

"No - actually, that's what I came here about - Effie -"

"Oh, can I just apologize again for what my husband said the other day? He feels terrible and oh - I didn't even know she was from the Capitol - but then I never actually heard her speak! I've just known her really as your wife!" Mrs. Grenning laughed a little.

Haymitch didn't bother telling her they weren't actually married.

"She's fine - didn't bother her - listen, but Effie's offered -"

"Oh, she does too much that girl!"

"I tell her that constantly, believe me. But she offered - if you wanted - we could take Faxon and Linus and … you can keep the check."

For once, Mrs. Grenning was silent. But not for very long. "Well, just a matter of time before people said something about the money -"

"I'm not implying -"

"But, no - you are right, Mr. Abernathy. It is the money. And while I'm sure Emil would take up the offer - he's had a hard time adjusting - I see things through and -"

"I understand. It was just -"

"It was appreciated, believe me." Mrs. Grenning took his hand. Haymitch wanted to pull back - but he tried to think of what Effie would do in the situation. "You're very kind people - you and your wife. And …" She took a breath - something Haymitch didn't know was possible, "Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind us sending Linus over once in a while, then?"

Haymitch shook his head.

"It will get better," Mrs. Grenning said, more for her own sake than Haymitch's. "It's only been a couple of months. Who knows how they'll be in a couple more? Everything's been changing so quickly since well … since everything happened. I'm sure it will keep moving that way."

* * *

"Where were you?" Effie asked when Haymitch came into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine out of the bottle Effie had opened earlier that afternoon.

"Hm? Oh … a walk."

"Where?"

"Where? Keeping tabs on me all of a sudden?"

"That isn't what I meant," Effie said with a smirk. She was fixing the kitchen curtains - or rather, putting ones up that had never been there. "What do you think?"

"Of?"

"The curtains!" Effie said, showing them off. "I made them!"

"Did you?"

Effie nodded, grinning proudly. "I have a set for each season - oh, hello! Was the door open?"

Haymitch turned around and saw Linus beside him, peeking into the kitchen. The little boy nodded.

Haymitch finished his glass then corked the bottle, putting it back in the cupboard while Effie asked Linus if Mrs. Grenning knew where he was or if he just had wandered over.

Linus had wanted to come. And Mrs. Grenning told him to.


	47. A Walk

_**Prompt:**_

**shikabane-mai - ****Could you do a piece where Haymitch takes that walk with Effie through the main square? And maybe even have District 12 people there, see what their reactions to Effie are.**

* * *

"You have to go sooner or later. What if you want to visit Annie? You have to go through the main square to get to the train station from here … unless you can climb trees like Katniss and somehow … I dunno … swing around, but I doubt - oh, come on, Eff …"

Haymitch followed Effie from the kitchen into the front room.

"Do you think there's gonna be a mob waiting for you or something? No one attacked you or anything at the wedding. And you gotta give people time to warm up to you being here anyway."

"Their children -"

"Exactly. What was the point of it all if a person - I don't give a damn who they are - can't go outside 'cause they're worried about some -"

"It could happen!"

"It could. Sure. But I'm not making you walk through there alone, am I?" Haymitch took a swig of his whiskey and put the empty glass on the coffee table. "Get your sweater on. We're going for a walk. And if that means I carry you over my shoulder then -"

"I'll get my cardigan."

* * *

Haymitch's hand rested around her waist. "Need to eat more," he said, pinching her side. "Didn't they feed you?"

Effie gave him a look. He knew to shut up.

There was so much rebuilding going on - workers everywhere clearing up debris that was still left after over a year, hauling stones and burnt pieces of wood. Buildings were going up though - houses, new places for whatever government that was put in place would run from. They were using old Capitol Coal steel bins for the garbage.

"No one's even giving you a second look, sweetheart."

"It's because they don't recognize me," Effie replied.

"Nope. They've never seen you look pretty, have they?"

Effie couldn't help her cheeks reddening a little. She let Haymitch hold her closer.

But she wouldn't go right up to people like Haymitch. He seemed to know more people - or more people knew of him. Effie didn't know. But she did know how the looks felt when Haymitch said who she was when asked. He wasn't going to lie - and Effie wouldn't want him to.

"It's like they stare daggers at me," Effie said when Haymitch returned with a bottle of some clear liquid. He handed it to her - the smell was foul. She tried to hand it back but Haymitch pushed it to her.

"Take a sip - a fake one," he whispered. "For show - go on."

Effie did what he said - but a little of the liquid did pass her lips. It was strong and acidic - her eyes watered and she wanted to cough - but she held it back. Haymitch turned back to the group of men he came from and took a long drink himself.

"Good stuff!" he said to them before helping Effie off the pile of wood she had been waiting on.

* * *

Haymitch got dinner from Greasy Sae for that evening. She didn't seem to mind making Haymitch and company something for the road - short as it was home. Effie was starting to get a headache from whatever was in that bottle - and Haymitch was surely going to be in no state to make them a meal.

She watched anxiously as they spoke together - laughed even. She could hear Katniss' name being mentioned - then her own. Greasy Sae was the first to smile at her. She waved Effie over and had her taste the rabbit stew she had made for herself and her granddaughter that night.

"It's delicious!" Effie said - the enthusiasm in her voice nothing but honest.

"Because you've never had real food, I bet," said Greasy Sae with a grin.

* * *

"How's your head?" Haymitch asked, finishing off the bottle of alcohol he had gotten from the men.

"Better now that I've eaten," said Effie - and her bowl was indeed cleaned. "What is that stuff?"

"Vodka? Actually, sweetheart, I've not fucking clue - but it's good and strong."

"Strong, yes. Good - debatable."

"Not all bad though."

"It was terrible!"

"I meant our walk."

Effie shook her head and looked back down at her bowl. "No … no, I suppose not."

"It's always a compliment when a person can't handle that stuff you know - they weren't making fun those guys."

"You wouldn't let them," Effie said.

"That's for damn sure." Haymitch leaned back in his chair. "I could pass out right here …"

"Mm …" Effie shook her head and gathered their plates, putting them in the kitchen sink. She ran water over them to soak, then walked to Haymitch. "Not at the table."

"Making me climb those stairs?"

Effie nodded.

"Because I don't have a headache anymore." She leaned down and kissed him gently. "And we already took the walk you wanted to take. Let's walk up the stairs."

"How about the kitchen -"

Effie laughed and cut him off with another kiss.

"Fair's fair, I guess."


	48. The Deal

_**Prompt:**_

**Lessthanthree13 - ****I would really LOVE to read Haymitch porposing to Effie officially****. Maybe even a wedding.**

* * *

"Eff. Effie. Wake up … come on."

Effie pushed Haymitch's hand away and curled up tighter in the bedsheets.

"Eff … wake up …"

He was drunk - Effie could smell the alcohol when he first shook her awake. She tried to ignore him - ignoring him usually got him to sulk away, get out of his clothes and fall into bed.

But tonight he was being persistent.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked looking up from her pillow.

"I don't keep track - sit up … sit up …"

"Haymitch …"

"Come on … sit up!"

Effie yawned and pushed herself up. Haymitch took the liberty of pulling her legs off the bed so she was properly sitting.

"You reek, Haymitch," she said with another yawn. "You need to -"

"Listen, listen - I wanted to ask you something."

"What time is it?"

"That wasn't -"

"No, I mean, what time is it? You took Peeta out with you, right? God, Katniss will kill you if you kept him out -"

"Jesus, Eff, he left before last call. Calm down. she'd get made at me not you. And you're not listening."

"Because I'm tired, Haymitch. And you're drunk. I don't like listening to you when you're this drunk."

"But it's important. You love me, right? You love me, don't you?"

"Of course I love you, Haymitch. Don't ask that." Effie stroked the side of his face, hoping that wasn't the question. The last time Haymitch was this drunk was when he had first really seen the scars on her body - when they stayed in bed all day and he could see in the sunlight where skin crookedly came together.

It was a terrible night.

Effie had cried herself to sleep listening to Haymitch ranting about the Capitol downstairs and breaking god knows what.

"Come to bed," she said. "Get out of those clothes and -"

"Can I ask you something still? You didn't let me ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Will you marry me?"

Effie stared at him for a moment, her hand falling from his cheek. "Don't joke," she said.

"I'm not. Why'd you think I'm this drunk?"

Effie shook her head. "Not because you wanted to ask me to marry you."

"No …" said Haymitch. "True. But the idea -"

"Came to you suddenly?"

"Maybe."

Effie leaned forward and kissed him gently - she could taste the liquor on his lips. "Get some sleep."

Haymitch pushed himself up. "I'm sleepin' on the couch."

"Haymitch!"

"We're not married!" he said - Effie couldn't tell if he was teasing or not, so she let him go.

* * *

The next morning, Effie felt on edge. She moved around quietly - she wasn't afraid of Haymitch. She could deal with him. She always dealt with him. It was the conversation. She didn't want a wedding. She didn't want a marriage. She didn't want anything … official. She was tired of it all. She wanted something of her own - something that didn't have a label or a piece of paper saying it was real.

She turned on the coffee and began to heat the stove.

"What'd I say last night?"

Haymitch had a knack for being absolutely silent when he woke up - Effie couldn't count the amount of times - even when they worked together - he had startled her.

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up on the couch. My head is fucking pounding. How much trouble am I in?"

Effie laughed a little. "None, actually. You put yourself on the couch."

"Huh?"

"You said you couldn't get into bed because we weren't married. You proposed to me last night."

"Did I?"

"You were rather adamant about it," Effie said.

"And what did you say?"

Effie thought. She looked up from the stove with a bit of a smile. "I never actually answered."

"Didn't we talk about -"

"We did. But … you forgot."

"Do you … want to answer? I mean … the question is …" Haymitch shrugged. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"No," Effie said.

"What?"

"No, I won't marry you, Haymitch." She began to pour him a glass of water - start the day a little easier. "I don't want that."

"I know."

"Do you want that?"

Haymitch shrugged.

"Do you, Haymitch?"

But he was going to be sick. He made a beeline for the backdoor and vomiting in the geese's pen. Effie came up behind him with a cool wet cloth as usual and pressed it against his neck as he leaned on the fencing.

"Wouldn't want to marry this," Haymitch muttered. "I'm still a fucking wreck."

"No ... Haymitch ... this has nothing to do with it."

"It does. Deep down. It does."

"Then let's get married if you don't believe me."

"Now you're saying that out of pity."

Effie wrung out the cloth and handed it to Haymitch. "Here."

* * *

He found her upstairs.

She had showered and was drying her hair. She had been crying. Haymitch could tell.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice a bit raw.

"Gonna have a day in bed, I think."

Effie nodded.

"Eff, I didn't mean … listen, I guess … yeah. I kind of want to marry you. I don't know why. And I know why you don't … and you're right."

Effie put her brush down and began to bite her nails. "Could we make a deal?"

"Name it."

"You cut back on drinking. I don't mean cold turkey. But you cut back. I can't stand it when you come in the house like last night … it makes me feel … it makes me feel like it doesn't matter that I'm with you … that I'm not helping -"

"Eff, you know that isn't true -"

"I can't make everything better, I know that. But I can't stand seeing you ruin yourself still."

Haymitch looked at the floor. "Okay."

"Do it and I'll marry you. Just … no ceremony though."

"Wouldn't want one - that's a definite."

"Then … deal?"

Haymitch nodded. He walked over to Effie and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry … I'm … I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

"Stop," Effie said, stroking his hair slowly. "Don't say that … that's what starts it all, isn't it? Today we'll start again. Fresh."

"Can I ask you again?"

Effie laughed a little and kissed his cheek. "Maybe after a shower."

"Will you say yes?"

Effie smiled. "Yes."


	49. The Punchline

_**Prompt:**_

**Narcissesme - ****You should do one where they are both awkwardly talking about having babies or ****fantasizing about one another looking as parents...**

* * *

"Dance with me."

Effie shook her head, nursing her glass of whiskey on the sofa.

"Come on." Haymitch turned the radio up louder but Effie only laughed and shook her head again.

They were both drunk.

Very drunk.

And while Haymitch seemed to abound with energy, Effie always had a fuzzy head and felt lethargic.

"No …" she said as he pulled at her arm. "I'll watch."

"I'm not dancing alone, sweetheart - come on."

"Haymitch …" But Effie let him pull her up and wrap an arm around her waist. She yawned and rested her head against his chest as he swayed with her back and forth. "Don't trip!" she said when he did almost fall over. "Be careful!" she laughed, helping his straighten up.

"You take care of me so well," he said, giving up the dancing and falling onto the sofa. He brought her down onto his lap. "You've always taken care of me."

"I don't think I know much else," Effie replied.

"Shut up. That's not true."

Effie shrugged and sipped her whiskey. "No. Probably not."

"You'd make a good mother."

"Haymitch …"

"You would. You really fucking would."

Effie leaned back but there was nothing behind her - she fell awkwardly backwards onto the sofa, but just laid there with her legs still over Haymitch's.

"I mean, the kid would probably get wrapped in a cushion just go outside but damn that kid would not have one scrape, would it?"

"Scrapes are good for children."

"Really, princess? We agree on that?"

Effie nodded. She was balancing her glass now on her chest.

"I was coddled. I don't think I touched a hard surface until - oh stop laughing, you're disgusting - no, but my mother … i'd never want to be like her."

Haymitch was taking off Effie's shoes. "Good. 'Cause she sounds like a bitch."

Effie laughed and almost spilled her drink.

"I'd be worried about you as a father," she said.

"Why? 'Cause of this?" he asked, holding up his drink.

Effie shook her head. "No. Because you'd be the protective one."

"Ha!"

"You would!" Effie sat up, ignoring the fact she had finally spilt her glass. "You definitely would! Oh, Haymitch, you'd be terrible!"

"Terrible?"

"You know what I mean!" She was balancing on her arms now unsteadily. Haymitch leaned over and kissed her.

Effie fell back on the sofa again, bringing him down with her.

"I want a child," Effie said before Haymitch kissed her again. "I do."

"I know, sweetheart."

She kissed him.

"Pour me another drink."

He shook his head. "Bottle's empty." But he let her have a sip of his.

Clumsily, they started fooling around with each other's clothes - pushing this and that out of the way but neither were up for it. Effie could feel the whiskey soaked pillow under her now that her top was pushed halfway up. She could also feel the stubble on Haymitch's cheek were he was resting his head against her.

She stroked his dark hair slowly.

"We shouldn't do this," she muttered.

"Do what?" Haymitch looked up - he had to kiss her again at least.

"Talk about it. Get our hopes up for nothing."

"We're not. We're just … joking."

Effie sighed. "I don't like this joke."

And neither did Haymitch.

The punchline was always the same: empty bottles and the two of them staring at each other, wishing the subject had never come up.


	50. Scars

_**Prompt:**_

**shikabane-mai - ****Could you do a piece on when Haymitch sees Effie's scars that was mentioned last chapter?**

**(note: chapter referred to is 'The Deal')**

* * *

It was almost noon.

Haymitch had done a good job at convincing Effie to stay in bed - to stay in his arms for just a little longer.

"At least let me open the curtains …" Effie said - though it was difficult to get a word out with Haymitch kissing her. "A little light - it looks like a nice day!"

"Stay …"

"Just the curtains …"

Haymitch gave up - just a little. "Better come back."

Effie laughed and pushed him away playfully. She picked her nightgown up off the floor and slipped it over her head before tiptoeing across the cold floor to the window. In the small bit of light the curtains were already letting in, Haymitch could see the light trails of the scars on her back.

He knew they were there.

He knew there were all over her body - her back the worst, though. He could feel them when he touched her - sensitive skin, thin skin just staying together by a thread.

Effie pulled the curtains open, letting in the sunshine. She was smiling.

But Haymitch could the see the scars better now.

"I told you," she said, turning around. "Beautiful day … we ought to sit on the porch - it's so … what's wrong?"

"Come back."

"I was."

He waved her back over.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed looking concerned.

Haymitch sat up and gently pushed her nightgown to her shoulders.

"No … Haymitch … don't …"

She could feel his fingertips gliding over her skin - tracing the scars. And then she felt his lips instead, pressing softly to her back. She leaned forward, resting on her knees as he kissed her scars. Soon, he was pulling her back into bed - every move careful, gentle.

As if Effie would break at his slightest touch.

* * *

Effie knew she ought to make something to eat. She woke up hungry - it was late afternoon. She had no resistance from Haymitch - he wasn't there, he wasn't in bed with her. Along with her nightgown, she put on one of his old sweaters that had been cleaned and then a pair of socks.

"Rugs … ought to get rugs …" she muttered to herself.

She started down the stairs but paused. There was a clanking in the kitchen - no, a shattering. She hurried down the rest of the steps and almost slid on the floor.

"What's going on she asked?"

Haymitch was standing, bottle in hand and an empty glass on the floor across from it. He had clearly chucked it hard at the wall.

"I left you," he said. "I left you!"

"What? Haymitch - what are you -"

"I should've killed him. I should've killed him in the penthouse and taken you to Thirteen. You would've never … never had to suffer -"

"Haymitch, stop!" Effie rushed into the kitchen but Haymitch kept his distance from her. "Haymitch …"

"I hurt you."

"No you did."

"I did! I'm the one who really hurt you! Because I left you! Because I was stupid -"

"Stop that! I stayed because I needed to stay. You know that. You know there was nothing else that could have been done in that moment! Just … stop it!"

"You're broken -"

"No, I'm not!"

"You are! You have nightmares - just as bad as mine! You scream in the night! And I … I could have prevented it!"

"Don't talk about -"

"And your file … my god when I read your file …" Haymitch sank to the ground, covering his eyes. "What they did to you …"

"Stop …" Effie shut her eyes. "Stop right now."

"I don't know how you survived … you should be dead … I killed you … I killed you, Effie. I … ruined your life."

"Don't say that! Stop! I'm not dead!"

"You could be! You were so close … naked and covered in blood and bruised and I still can see it … I see those scars and I think of when we found you and you -"

"I can't listen to this," Effie said. "I can't … I can't." Wiping her eyes, she ran from the kitchen - she could hear Haymitch practically wailing by now - but her own tears were coming fast.

She climbed into their bed, pulling the sheets around her, pushing a pillow over her head to block out the sound of his crying to to muffle her own.

* * *

It had to be some time in the early morning. Effie had cried herself to sleep - or rather exhaustion had taken over. But she was awake now. She wasn't hungry. She didn't want a drink. She didn't move when the mattress creaked and she felt Haymitch's familiar weight joining her.

He tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away.

He pressed his face into his pillow.

"I didn't … I didn't mean …"

Effie looked over at him in the darkness. He had been sick. She could smell it on him.

"You didn't do any of this to me, Haymitch," she whispered. "The only harm you did was to bring it up. You need to shower."

"Eff … please … I'm sorry … I …"

"I know."

He didn't move right away - but slowly he did go to the bathroom. Effie listened to the shower, listened to it stopping, listened to his footsteps coming back. And slowly, once Haymitch was back in bed, Effie drifted into his arms - listening to his apologies and returning his kisses.

"Do you really think I'm broken?" she asked him.

"We all are, sweetheart," he said. "We all are. But I didn't mean … what I didn't say was how beautiful you are and how … how strong you are. And how -" Effie covered his mouth with her hand - then her lips.

"I don't need you to say things like that," she said. "You love me and that's all I want."

Haymitch his his hand through her hair. It had started taking on a bit of a curl now that it had been finally set free of all the pins and twisting and pulling.

"I do. I love you," he said.

Effie smiled. "And I love you."


	51. Fingertips

**_Prompt:_**

**TheHiddenTruth - I don't know you are still taking requests or ****even already written this...but what I've really, really wanted is a haymitch ****pov where he finds Effie in the Capitol, laying on the floor after being ****horribly tortured. I imagine he would have been absolutely ****heartbroken...afterall, that's one of the only times he ever cries in the ****fanfic! :_( **

* * *

He stared at the motionless body lying still in the hospital bed. Bandages were wrapped tight around ever limb - the face swollen, almost unrecognizable. The room was silent save for the beeping that monitored her heart - a slow, steady beep that Haymitch let his thoughts get lost in.

His own body was exhausted.

The adrenaline had drained his body - he felt ready to fall over, but he stayed upright in the chair beside her bed as best he could.

He wouldn't leave her.

Not again.

And it was if the scene replayed itself in his mind. Finding the cells. Breaking the locks. Finding her body on the ground - covered in blood and bile and sick. He had thought she was dead. A feeling of dread had coursed through him - one he hadn't felt for years.

He wouldn't lose her.

He wouldn't leave her.

He didn't know what to do. Her body weighed nothing when he lifted it - but the pain he saw in her eyes weighed him down and brought him to the edge where he let go - where he cried.

He was hurting her - but he didn't mean to. They needed to get her out of that cell - out into the light, out to where she could be taken care of. Healed.

Healed … would she ever heal?

His fingers gently stroked the skin that was visible - her forehead, her fingertips. Pink with life and no longer matted with the dried blood that had once covered them. Little spots that were Effie - little spots that were hope, signs she was under the bruises, the bandages. That it was truly here in bed - that she was alive.

But what was life now?

Guilt flooded Haymitch.

If it wasn't her body naked on the dirty ground - it was her face. The last look she gave him before the elevator doors had shut. The face was resigned to what was going to happen - that she would be left. That she would have to survive on her own. That he could not protect her.

Again and again he thought what they could have done differently.

Kill Aulus?

With what?

And was there time?

There must have been …

Wasn't there?

"You should try to get some rest," Plutarch had said, resting a hand on Haymitch's shoulder. "She's safe."

"I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Which may not be for a while."

"I'm gonna be here when she wakes up."

It was a pointless battle so Plutarch left him.

Fingertips …

Soft and delicate still …

Haymitch pressed his lips gently to them.

"You take your time, princess. I'm not leaving."


	52. What to Forget

_**Prompt:**_

**Guest - As a possible prompt: referring back to drawing(I think?) with when Peeta ****drawing Effie in her escort wear, what do you suppose Effie or even Haymitch ****reaction would be if Peeta had a created a picture/portrait of her in her ****Capitol colors (ethier painted before the quarter quell or painted post MJ ****based on his memory before the rebellion)?**

**(note: this sort of went a little differently to what I expected but ... hopefully it works!)**

* * *

"Sometimes I forget …"

"Forget what?"

Effie sipped her wine and kept her eyes to the ground. "What I looked like. For all the makeup and wigs … I don't think I ever really looked hard into a mirror …"

Haymitch pulled her legs onto his lap. Effie's head now rested on the arm of the sofa.

"How would Peeta have drawn me?"

Haymitch shrugged. "Didn't let him get that far."

"Maybe you ought to have."

"What for?" Haymitch glanced at Effie, whose gaze was still not on him. Her chin was against her chest, which rose and fell with shallow breaths. She was drunk - her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were glassy. She fumbled to take another sip of her wine before Haymitch took the glass away and finished it himself.

"What for?" Effie repeated the question.

"Yeah, sweetheart. What for? What'd be the point?"

"Sometimes … sometimes bad memories serve a purpose Haymitch. And if that book -"

"Drop it, Eff. It's not who you are."

"But it's what they saw. Why … why bother changing what they saw? What's it matter what I look like now. The book … it was about then, wasn't it?"

"No. It's … Eff, you don't deserve -"

"I hate that word."

"What word?"

"Deserve … I hate it." She yawned and turned her head to the see what as the last embers of the fire Haymitch had set slowly faded - the smoke billowing up the chimney. "I want to forget," she said. "But it isn't right to forget, is it? It isn't. You … you can't forget."

Haymitch was quiet. He let out a breath then said, "We should go to bed. I can't fucking see straight."

Effie made an annoyed noise as he began to move.

"Come on," he muttered.

Finally Effie looked up at him. He reached down and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Come on," he said again. "I ain't carrying you."

* * *

Haymitch fell into bed fully dressed. Effie stumbled around in the dim light - pulling off her dress - shedding her clothes as she went into the bathroom. She threw warm water on her face and stared at it in the mirror.

"Eff?" she heard Haymitch call out. "Get lost or something'?"

"No," Effie replied, turning off the light and returning to the bedroom. "Yes … maybe …" she crawled into bed beside him, letting his arm pull her body against his. "No …"


	53. The Prank

_**Prompt:**_

**SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast - ****I just thought it would be funny like as a ****joke Haymitch and Effie sent a fake wedding invite to Effie's old frineds just ****to see what their reactions would be.**

**(note: I feel like this is definitely something Haymitch would do and sorry about the weird posting time - I didn't see this prompt in my email and felt horrible because I had written the other two and posted them! So here's the third!)**

* * *

She felt nauseous. It must have been a bug - one Haymitch was clearly avoiding as he passed clean towels through the cracked bathroom door when Effie was sick after breakfast.

"You're not going to catch anything," she said through the door. "If anything, Haymitch Abernathy, you have a fantastic immune system."

"Not taken' any chances, sweetheart."

Effie let out a sigh as she rested her head against the cool toilet lid.

"Should I get a healer?" he asked.

"No," Effie said with a sigh. "It's just a bug … or the flu."

"Well, can I get you anything else?"

"A glass of water?"

"You got it."

"And I swear to god, Haymitch, if you hand it to me wearing kitchen gloves I'll - I don't know - cough on you." She heard him laughing through the door as he went to get her water.

* * *

"Don't you think you should lay down?" Haymitch asked when he found Effie up and about later in the day trying to pick up after his mess.

"Clearly not," she said. "I'm sick for a couple of days and already this place -"

"All right … all right …" Haymitch said. "Listen, I'm going into town. Do you need anything?"

Effie shook her head but then said, "Oh, actually - a bottle of milk? I think Whiskey finished the last drop this morning."

"Fuckin' cat."

Effie gave him a look. He apologized and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Not afraid of catching anything?" Effie joked.

"Guess I forgot."

Effie tried to hide her grin as Haymitch wandered out the door. He wasn't gone long when she heard the mail slot creak open and the usual thin pile fall to the floor.

Setting down the glass she had picked up to clean, Effie went into the hall and picked up the few letters. The first was from Annie - no doubt an update on little Finn. The other two made Effie pause. She walked into the kitchen and put Annie's letter aside, her face looking puzzled over what she was holding.

Out of curiosity, she opened one of the two similar letters that bore 'Return to Sender' stamps on their fronts.

* * *

"Still up and about?" Haymitch asked when he came home - milk in hand.

Effie was leaning against the kitchen counter, her hands behind her back.

"Yes. More so, actually," she said. She then pulled the letters out from behind her back. "Would you like to tell me what these are?"

Haymitch looked torn between laughing and pleading for forgiveness. Effie's face was hard to read - he didn't know which approach to take.

"It … it was a joke," he said, keeping on the fence.

"A joke," Effie repeated. She opened one of the letters and took out the folded invitation - an invitation for a fake wedding that she read aloud. "What were you thinking?"

"Said it was a joke."

"How many of these - and to who else - did you send these to? Last I knew, a wedding was -"

"Calm down - those are the only two."

"Haymitch …"

"What? I'm being honest! Those two bitches -"

"Those two bitches gossip, you idiot!"

"Well did Plutarch call and ask what was happening? Don't worry about it. I thought it'd make you laugh. Did they reply?"

"Oh, yes."

"Let's hear it then."

"Did you really send these out just to get a rise out of them?"

"Hey - last I checked, entertainment around here was slim. There are only so many fights between Katniss and Peeta I can watch before I'm bored."

Effie smirked. "Well … let's see. Floria wrote in very poor handwriting - no doubt she was rather furious - about how much of a traitor I am and how dare I flaunt this … ah - 'rebel appeasement' to those I once called friends."

Haymitch was smiling wide.

"That all?"

"Just general hatred. Opal's is far more entertaining."

"Go on."

Effie tossed aside Floria's letter and picked up Opal's. She let out a breath and read, "I fear you've lost your way, my dear Euphemia, or that you are under the control of those dirty rebels. I beg you to remember who you are and how much I mean to you - why would you upset friends so? The Capitol is in such a state - marrying you to a drunkard? Effie - know your true friends and come home."

Haymitch was in stitches. Effie couldn't help smiling.

"Was I supposed to know about this prank?"

He shrugged. "I didn't really know what'd happen. Seems we got the laugh I was looking for - ha!" He took Opal's letter and read it again in the voice he used to tease Effie in - her high Capitol voice.

"Stop!" she laughed, taking it away. "And if I get calls from anyone - they're going to be referred to you."

"What? Am I supposed to apologize?"

"No," laughed Effie. "Just … explain that there isn't a wedding! And if you keep things up like this - there won't be!"

"Eff!"

"No one would believe us by that point!"

Haymitch grinned and kissed her gently. "Fine. Direct all … 'wedding' calls to me."

"Good." Effie pushed the letters into his hand. "Now - I'm starting to feel sick. I'm going to the bathroom."

Haymitch groaned. "Really? And you let me kiss -"

"If you get sick - we can be miserable together."


	54. Bare

_**Prompt:**_

**AquaBlueTonksLove - ****I'd love to read Haymitch's POV of when he first saw Effie without makeup in ****Chapter 34. His reaction was so sweet and I'd love to get into his thoughts a ****little bit. **

* * *

Where was it?

Haymitch groaned and kicked aside a pile of dirty clothes, trying to find the bottle of whiskey he knew was somewhere in the room.

"Alive in there?"

Her voice - Effie's voice.

"Dead to the world," he called back, still frustrated. He made his way to the door.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right … it's been a … strange day," he heard her say.

"Strange doesn't cover the half of it," Haymitch muttered as he pulled open the door to let her in and went back to his search.

"I mean," he pushed aside another pile of clothes. "You've got two fucking kids winning … a fucking stunt against the Capitol …" he shook his head. "And …" He looked to the door - Effie was being too quiet.

But the sight silenced him.

"Go on," he heard her voice say.

But he couldn't stop staring. Effie. Without the wig, without the makeup, without the Capitol mask she had worn all these years and now … there she was. Standing in the doorway. Freckles and all.

Haymitch tripped over one of his shoes to get to her. He could see her face flush as he reached out and wound a lock of hair through his fingers. Effie was still - trying to read him.

"Go on," she said again.

Haymitch couldn't remember what he was saying. He couldn't think of anything else except for who was standing before him.

"You're beautiful …" he said before he could stop himself. "So beautiful …"

Before he could pull her to him - kiss her properly - Effie was on her toes and pressing her lips to his first. "Find the bottle you were looking for," she said. He felt her fingers playing with a button on his vest. "Pour me a drink while you're at it."

He kissed her this time - grinning like a schoolboy - and he did as she said, hunting again for the bottle and finally finding it.

"You're starting to make me feel odd," Effie said, taking the glass from him.

"Hm?"

"You keep staring."

"I can't help it," Haymitch said with a bit of a laugh. And he couldn't help reaching out - touching her again. Her cheek was soft, smooth - natural. "Stay," he said - though he regretted it the moment he said it. He could tell she was nervous - she had never taken her makeup or wig off for him before.

"What?"

"Stay with me. Tonight." But he didn't want her to go.

"Haymitch -"

"Not that way." And he meant it. "I just … when's the next time I"ll be able to see you like this?"

Effie's face went pinker. "Tomorrow night.

Haymitch shook his head. "Too far away."

"You're not staring at me all night."

"No - don't be that vain, Trinket." Haymitch knew that was a lie - his eyes were glued to her, transfixed by her. "I just want as much time with the real Effie that I can get." He kissed her. "Split the bottle?"


	55. When was it?

_**Prompt:**_

**AquaBlueTonksLove - ****I'd love it if you could write a one-shot about Haymitch first realizing ****he's in love with Effie and deciding to not tell her, because he felt like she ****could never feel the same way.**

* * *

Sometimes he didn't remember when it happened.

Sometimes he did.

Then again - it changed a lot. He contradicted his own thoughts - but why'd he spend so much time thinking about it anyway?

When was it?

He took a drink.

The room was a mess. The fire in his fireplace had gone out ages ago - only thin trails of smoke remained. He must have blacked out at some point …

Was it snowing?

Yeah - he could see it outside the one window that hadn't frosted over in the night. Snow. Fuck. That always meant ice. He wouldn't be leaving the house anytime soon.

Stop thinking about it.

Stop thinking about her.

Maybe it was because they had fought. They always fought but this was bad - he was drunk, she was in tears, they had lost their tributes early in the Games and she wasn't handling it well. Years of trying to hide it always collapsed at some point.

Couldn't keep a mask on forever.

Maybe it was then. Even though he was shouting. Even though she was, too. Maybe it was then that he realized he … felt something for her.

Not some weird childish crush - he hated even thinking that. He hated thinking he could be attracted to someone born and bred in the Capitol - no matter how she thought or what she believed or what she couldn't understand even if she tried.

But then at night he could see her face.

Or something like her face.

He never had anyone like her before. Anyone that paid attention to him … not since …

There was no one that cared about him except for her and she never gave up. Sure, she stormed out of rooms and shrieked at him. But she was still there. She was still there helping him to the bathroom, cleaning his face and setting out clean clothes to make him look somewhat presentable.

And he found himself trying for her.

He'd put on whatever she left out - little things.

Push a strawberry from his plate to hers when she wasn't looking because he knew she liked them.

She was going through hell too. A different kind of hell - but she was damned.

Damned - just like him.

A strawberry was hardly consolation - but it was something.

"Why'd you bother calling?"

"We didn't leave on good terms. I mean … we rarely do but this was different."

"Well I didn't pull the phone out of the wall, if that's why you called. I didn't fly into a drunken rage. I'm sure that's what you expected."

"No … Haymitch, I just wanted to -"

"Wanted to what? Do you know what time it is?"

He heard her take a breath on the other line. "I'm sorry," she said.

Haymitch cursed at himself. "No - Eff … no. Don't …" He tipped back the bottle he was holding. "Don't fucking apologize … whatever it was … it was me and … just … don't you apologize, all right?"

He wanted to say he was just glad to hear her voice. That it made him feel … it made him feel something.

"We said things -"

"Yeah, we did. But forget 'em, okay?"

"But I am sorry."

Haymitch shut his eyes tight. "Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

There was a long silence on the line.

Maybe it was then. Maybe it was that moment he knew.

"Effie? Are you still -"

"Yes. I'm still here."

Silence again. Silence.

He loved her.

He could hear the voice in his head saying it. He loved her. He loved her. He for some god unknown reason loved her.

"You should get some sleep," Effie said suddenly - jolting Haymitch out of his daze. "It is late for you."

"Yeah … I don't care, though."

"Still. At least promise you'll make it to your bed."

He laughed a little. "Fine. Okay. Promise."

"Goodnight, Haymitch."

"Goodnight, Trinket."

The lines clicked - disconnected.

Haymitch finished the bottle of whatever it was he had pulled out of the cupboard that evening.

Fuck it all.

He loved her.


	56. Upstairs

_**Prompt:**_

**nonam95 - **** Im craving an outtake. At the end, after the party, ****before Geese, just the talk after. I cannot even imagine the angsty feels. I ****need closure! :'(**

**(note: Sorry this took so long! And yeah yeah, I said I was done taking prompts - this is totally the last one though - I couldn't say no! :-) Oh me ...)**

* * *

Effie's fingers gently slid over the small dusty bottles that still sat on the mantel over the fireplace. They had been the ones she had sent Haymitch so long ago … years ago … and he still had them.

"Didn't know I could be sentimental?"

Effie jumped at his voice - even though she knew he had only gone into the kitchen. Haymitch had two glasses of wine, though both were only partially filled. He must have been running out.

Effie shook her head and took the glass handed to her.

"I … I was thinking more about how clean everything looks … besides dust."

"Peeta. And Katniss to some extent. Couldn't have you coming home … coming here to a … you know … dirty house." He looked at the ground. "Eff, are you really -"

"Yes," she said before he could finish the sentence. "I'm staying."

"Here."

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes … if … if you'll let me I mean. I don't want to -"

"Shut up," Haymitch said with a laugh. "You know … you know you're always welcome here and …" His voice faded. He sipped his wine. "Wouldn't have brought you back with me tonight if I didn't … that's not to say I want … I'm fucking this up, aren't I?"

Effie shook her head. "We were never really romantic, were we? I don't think it's really … us. Do you?"

Haymitch chuckled. "That'll be the day."

"I guess … the question is … from here … where do we go?" Effie took a long sip of her wine as Haymitch walked closer to her.

"Well … we could start by gettin' your suitcase up the stairs."

"It's over -"

"I'll get it tomorrow then."

"Should we … should we discuss the fact that so much time's past and -"

"A year, Eff. And maybe a few months. Have your feelings changed?"

Effie shook her head as Haymitch reached out and pushed a stray hair from her face. "Have yours?" she asked.

"Think I'd let the house get cleaned for no reason? Not to mention the damn geese …"

"I never said you had to -"

"Yeah, yeah. So we'll just … start with getting your suitcase upstairs."

"Or …" Effie finished off her wine - clearly trying to rid herself of her nerves. She was back with Haymitch. He was right in front of her. She could touch him. There were no strings - she was there. She was home.

"Or what?" Haymitch asked, his hand now resting on her cheek.

"You … you could just take me upstairs."

"Really?" He stepped closer. "Well coming from Effie Trinket …"

Effie nodded and sank into Haymitch's embrace, his deeper kiss. She broke away gently, only to say: "We really aren't the romantic type, are we?"

"Nah - but I'll still take you up those steps. Gotta start somewhere."


End file.
